


52 semaines avant le début

by camille_miko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, One day they'll be together, Rape about an OC
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Disclaimer : </b>Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.<br/><b>Résumé : </b>Une mystérieuse lettre vient rompre le quotidien de Harry. Quelqu’un a décidé de le courtiser.<br/><b>Bêta :</b> Azh <3</p><p>Mise à jour le Samedi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 22 Février 2014

La semaine avait été longue et Harry n’avait pas démérité son week-end. Il avait passé ces dernier jour à faire plus d’heures qu’il n’aurait raisonnablement dû, mais au final, il avait pu boucler la bande qu’il traquait. Ils s’en prenaient aux enfants des Mangemorts, sous prétexte de venger les morts de la guerre.  
En réalité, ce n’était que des abrutis, au même titre que lesdits Mangemorts. Une nouvelle forme de racisme, envers des mômes qui n’avaient pas plus choisi leurs parents que les moldus ou les sang-mêlés leur ascendance.

Il avait hérité de l’affaire quand ils avaient commencé à s’en prendre à de tous jeunes enfants. Certains Aurors estimaient qu’ils n’avaient pas à se décarcasser pour des Mangemorts. D’autres avaient été profondément choqués et avaient cherché à tout faire pour les mettre derrière les barreaux. Au final, l’affaire avait été donnée à Harry, car il les connaissait bien. Beaucoup étaient d’anciens camarades d’école. Parmi eux, il y avait, sans surprise, les Malfoy, mais aussi les Nott -la fille de Théodore avait manqué de peu d’être rendue définitivement aveugle suite à l’attaque qu’elle avait subie-, sans oublier Pansy Parkinson-Goyle ou les deux filles Greengrass. Ces dernières n’avaient pas été du mauvais côté pendant la guerre, mais leurs parents n’y avaient pas échappé et Astoria, la plus jeune, avait épousé –puis s’était séparée- de Draco Malfoy.

Après une telle semaine, il appréciait de pouvoir être au calme. Il récupérerait ses enfants en fin d’après-midi, chez Molly. Ils avaient fini par comprendre tous les deux qu’ils ne se rendaient pas heureux. La personne que l’on aimait à 17 ans n’était pas forcément celle avec qui on était bien une fois arrivé à l’âge adulte. Mais il ne regretterait pas une seconde leurs trois –et bruyants- enfants et, malgré leur divorce, participait toujours aux repas de famille.

Harry lança un coup d’œil sur la pile courrier qui s’était entassée durant la semaine. Écartant  
les publicités et les factures, il finit par tomber sur une lettre sans expéditeur. Soulevant un sourcil, il ouvrit l’enveloppe rouge.

« _Harry,_

_J’espère que vous me pardonnerez cette familiarité avec votre prénom. Néanmoins, en raison de ce que je m’apprête à faire, il me paraîtrait inconvenant de vous appeler par votre nom ou votre titre d’Auror.  
Par la présente, je tiens à vous annoncer solennellement ma volonté de vous courtiser._

_J’ai l’espoir que cette cour ne vous choquera pas et que vous accepterez que je la mène. Si tel n’était pas le cas, je vous propose de me laisser un message dans la Gazette._

_Dans l’espoir de vous écrire encore,_

_Votre admirateur._ »

Harry lut à nouveau la lettre qu’il tenait entre ses mains. La proposition était surprenante. Et… Disons que depuis son divorce, il avait eu peu de relations. La majorité n’avait pas dépassé la nuit.  
Et puis, il y avait les fans. Un certain nombre allait trop loin. Et cette lettre pouvait aussi bien être d’une personne sincère que d’un d’entre eux. C’était un vrai pari que d’accepter cette proposition.  
Mais c’était tentant, en même temps, car… c’était différent. Dangereux, mais différent.

***

En ouvrant la Gazette du Lundi, il parcourut avidement les pages jusqu’à arriver aux petites annonces des particuliers. Il savait qu’il n’aurait peut-être pas sa réponse aujourd’hui, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas d’espérer.  
Il s’arrêta d’un coup.

_Cher admirateur,_  
Je ne voudrais pas vous arrêter. Mais sachez que je ne suis pas celui que beaucoup croient.  
Harry. 

Il n’avait pas eu conscience de retenir sa respiration, mais la réponse le soulageât.  
Il allait pouvoir le courtiser.

Enfin.

A suivre…


	2. 1ier Mars 2014

Harry avait passé la semaine à attendre avec impatience son courrier. Il ne s’était pas senti aussi fébrile depuis des années. Cela lui rappelait les débuts de sa relation avec Ginny. Ils avaient été pressés tous les deux. Peut-être trop.  
Cela n’avait pas bien fini. Avec le temps, la passion des premiers jours avait disparu et vivre ensemble avait perdu de son sel. Ils… À la fin, ils étaient comme deux étrangers qui s’étaient retrouvés par hasard à vivre dans la même maison.

Il avait fallu que Ron lui parle pour qu’il s’en rende compte et qu’il accepte la vérité. Suite à cela, ils avaient commencé à préparer leur divorce. Cela avait pris du temps, mais ils y étaient arrivés sans heurts. Leurs enfants avaient eu du mal, mais ils s’y étaient habitués.  
Et aujourd’hui, il se prenait à avoir la même impatience qu’à ses dix-huit ans. Alors même qu’il ne savait rien de l’autre personne, il trépignait d’en savoir plus.

C’était complètement irréaliste de sa part. Il ne savait rien de cet inconnu. Il ne savait même pas de quel sexe, il était. Ce qui n’était pas nécessairement un souci, avait-il fini par comprendre avec son divorce.  
Néanmoins, il ne savait pas l’âge de l’inconnu. Ni même s’il était bel et bien anglais. Ou… Quoi que ce soit d’autre. Il savait juste que la personne à l’autre bout de la plume devait avoir un côté un peu vieux jeu. A la manière dont il lui avait annoncé sa volonté de le courtiser –quelque part, cela le faisait frissonner de plaisir cette formulation – il pouvait le sentir.

Il avait dû attendre samedi pour recevoir à nouveau une enveloppe rouge dans son courrier. Lily avait vu son visage se colorer et tenté de l’intercepter, mais son père avait été plus rapide. Cela servait encore d’avoir des réflexes d’Auror de son côté et même ceux un peu plus lointain de joueur de Quidditch.  
A cet instant, il se rendit compte que la lettre était parfumée. Il avait senti quelque chose avec la précédente, mais il n’était pas arrivé à déterminer quoi. Sauf que là, il parvint à l’identifier. C’était de l’eau de Cologne. Il l’avait sentie quelque part récemment.  
…  
C’était Ron qui en avait.

Harry regarda le courrier un instant. Non. Outre que son ami était heureux en ménage avec Hermione, il n’écrivait pas avec ces jolis pleins et déliés.  
Le brun inspira un grand coup, écartant l’idée bizarre qu’il venait d’avoir, avant d’ouvrir l’enveloppe.  
Il avait pris la peine de s’isoler, pour pouvoir profiter de ce petit plaisir. Surtout que quelque part, il ne savait pas à quoi s’en tenir.

« _Harry,_

_Vous me voyez ravi de votre réponse. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais espérer un mot positif de votre part.  
Je sais combien il est compliqué d’être un minimum connu de la presse. Je suis bien loin d’avoir votre gloire, mais le peu que j’ai eu est déjà de trop. Encore que vous avez la chance que ce soit pour vos actes. Et vous n’avez pas à rougir d’eux._

_Néanmoins, sachez que cette célébrité, plutôt que m’attirer m’effraye un peu. Je suis quelqu’un discret quand il est question de ma vie privée. Croyez bien, si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne compte pas parler à quiconque de nos échanges._

_La rumeur prétend que vous aimez le Quidditch. Je suis certain qu’elle ne ment pas. J’espère que vous apprécierez ce présent.  
Je ne sais pas quelle est votre équipe préférée, alors j’ai choisi un match de mon équipe préférée, les Canons de Chudley._

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine._

_Votre admirateur._ »

Harry regarda la lettre, et le billet pour le match. Les Canons de Chudley. L’équipe préférée de Ron. Non, réellement, ce n’était pas ce qu’il croyait.  
Et oh… C’était un homme. Ou alors, une femme qui écrivait au masculin.

***

Il fut étonné en voyant un message dans la Gazette.  
Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

_Cher admirateur,_  
Comment saurais-je vos intentions sont honnêtes envers moi ? J’aimerais pouvoir vous répondre par un autre moyen. Je préfère moi aussi les échanges privés.  
Harry.  
P.S. Très bon choix de billets. 

 

A suivre...


	3. 8 Mars 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand merci à Azh', ma merveilleuse bêta qui est sous l'eau depuis deux semaines mais qui fait malgré tout des miracles. <3

Harry n’avait pas eu de réponse suite à son message. Il craignait soudainement d’être allé trop loin, d’avoir trop poussé les limites de l’inconnu.  
En même temps, si l’idée qu’il puisse lui répondre l’avait effrayé, alors ses intentions n’étaient peut-être pas si bonnes que cela. Mais… Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’espérer. Espérer qu’il y ait une raison à ce silence, à cette non-réponse.  
Une réponse qui ne soit pas une très mauvaise blague.

Il était allé au match de Quidditch, la veille au soir. La place à côté de lui était restée désespérément vide pendant toute la rencontre. Avait-elle été achetée par son admirateur ou était-ce une autre personne ?  
Il savait que Ron était quelque part dans la foule. Hermione le lui avait confirmé. Il n’y avait pas de raison pour que ce soit lui. Cela n’empêchait pas que le doute ressurgisse à certains instants.  
Il savait son meilleur ami, heureux en ménage. C’était réellement quelque chose dont il n’avait jamais douté une seule seconde. S’il était l’homme mystère, alors, ce n’était pas pour lui faire du mal. C’était indéniable. Ronald Weasley avait ses défauts mais pas celui de faire du mal aux personnes qu’il aimait.

La compétition avait été merveilleuse. Elle lui avait donné l’envie de remonter sur un balai pour jouer. Il fallait reconnaître que les Canons avaient fait une superbe rencontre. Et comme elle avait eu lieu un vendredi soir, il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami, au bar de Seamus pour parler et refaire le match.  
Il ne lui avait pas demandé la raison de sa présence, mais ils avaient parlé au-delà de la fermeture. Seam’ les avait laissés rester bien après l’heure légale et s’était joint à eux.  
Ça avait été une excellente soirée. Ils devraient refaire cela de temps en temps. Parfois, être divorcés et avoir la garde partagée de ses enfants avaient du bon. La majorité du temps, ses trois diables lui manquaient, mais pour la première fois, il ne regrettait pas ses soirées en célibataire.  
Cela l’avait ravi. Il avait découvert qu’il était possible de prendre du bon temps, bien qu’il soit seul. Depuis son divorce, il avait du mal à profiter pleinement quand c’était les semaines de Ginny. Il avait du mal à s’adapter à cette nouvelle vie. Et hier soir, il avait enfin réussi à profiter de ce temps libre.

Et… Et une lettre apparut dans son courrier du Samedi matin. Visiblement, leurs échanges garderaient cette régularité. Tous les Samedis.   
Cela lui convenait. Il aurait aimé le savoir pour ne pas s’inquiéter. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas tout demander. Il avait une surprise pour commencer tous ses week-ends. Il pourrait certainement s’accommoder de cela.  
L’enveloppe était toujours aussi rouge et il y avait toujours cette odeur d’eau de Cologne. Il allait finir par en devenir accro. S’il se mettait à renifler Ron pour la retrouver, il allait le regarder bizarrement.  
Prenant une inspiration, il s’installa dans un fauteuil au salon, avant d’ouvrir le pli. Au milieu des feuilles de papier, se trouvait un minuscule objet pas plus gros que l’ongle de son petit doigt.

« _Harry,_

_Vous posez une excellente question et vous avez raison. Comment pouvez-vous me faire confiance ? Je pourrais essayer de vous en convaincre par bien des mots, mais aucun ne serait réellement crédible._  
Je pourrais toujours trahir votre confiance par la suite. Alors, j’ai devancé ce problème. Connaissez-vous les serments inviolables ? Il existe une version écrite. Le principe est le même. Si je contreviens à cette promesse, les conséquences pourraient être douloureuses pour moi. Même si je le voulais, maintenant, Harry, je ne pourrais plus vous faire de mal.  
Je n’ai jamais voulu que ce soit le cas, mais… Ce n’est pas toujours une évidence pour qui me regarde. Les intentions ne se reflètent pas toujours dans les actes. J’espère que cette fois-ci, les intentions seront éclatantes dans les actes. 

_J’ai cru comprendre que vous aviez apprécié le match d’hier. Votre enthousiasme était communicatif. Et pour répondre à votre question, oui, je vous rédige cette lettre bien tard dans la nuit, et oui, aussi, c’est grâce à un peu de magie que vous la recevrez malgré tout avec votre courrier du matin.  
J’espère que le petit quelque chose que j’ai joint à ce pli vous plaira aussi. Il faudra que vous lui rendiez sa taille normale et après, vous lui lancerez un sort d’animation. J’espère que cela vous ravira autant que moi._

_Quant à votre question… Laissez-moi organiser quelque chose. Je ne pensais pas que vous voudriez m’écrire. Alors, je vais essayer de m’habituer à cette idée qui me réjouie, n’en doutez pas, et vous proposer une solution pour la semaine prochaine._

_Bien à vous,_

_Votre admirateur._ »

Harry exhala. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il retenait son souffle à ce point. Il tourna la page pour regarder la suivante.  
Il resta un instant interdit en découvrant les feuillets. L’inconnu s’engageait à ne rien révéler de leurs échanges ou ne rien faire volontairement qui pourrait lui porter préjudice et que s’il contrevenait à cela, sa magie lui prendrait la vie. Ni plus, ni moins. Le brun comprenait un peu mieux ce qu’il entendait par faire coïncider les actes et les intentions. Il voulait très clairement qu’il lui fasse confiance et ce serment le poussait à bien vouloir le croire.  
Néanmoins, pour qu’il arrive à une telle extrémité, il avait dû vivre des choses bien dures.

Il se demanda un instant s’il ne garderait pas le cadeau suivant pour le découvrir ce soir, avant de se coucher, avant de finir par convenir que ce n’était pas une bonne idée. Il récupérait ses enfants dans moins de deux heures et il ne voulait pas qu’il arrive un incident avec cela.  
En l’agrandissant, Harry découvrit que c’était une sorte de galet noir, extrêmement lisse. Néanmoins, ce qui l’étonna fut une fois qu’il le mit en marche comme son interlocuteur lui avait indiqué. L’objet semblait être un projeteur holographique tel qu’on pouvait en voir dans les films. Sauf que c’était un objet magique. C’était bien la première fois qu’il voyait une telle chose dans le monde sorcier.  
Il projetait l’histoire dessinée d’un jeune homme recevant un chaudron. Il refusait de répondre aux demandes et le chaudron semblait se rebeller face à cela, jusqu’à ce que son propriétaire ne finisse par préparer les potions pour tous ceux qui lui demandaient de les aider.  
Harry n’était pas capable de trouver le nom de l’histoire, mais il savait qui pouvait le connaître. Hermione, son puits de science préféré, devait certainement le connaître.

En attendant… Il allait profiter encore un instant des superbes dessins qui étaient projetés. 

A suivre…


	4. 15 Mars 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Bêta :** Tara qui a eu la merveilleuse gentillesse de me donner un coup de main au pied levé, quand Azh ne le pouvait pas.

Sa semaine avait filé à une vitesse impressionnante. Harry lui-même avait été surexcité et presque intenable. Ron avait eu un air absolument navré pendant tout ce temps. Il l’avait accusé d’être retombé en enfance et son ami n’avait certainement pas tort.  
Cette histoire d’admirateur secret lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre et l’envie d’en parler à tous. C’était un drôle de sentiment.

Il ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux d’un inconnu, juste au bout de trois lettres. Néanmoins, il avait bien conscience qu’il agissait comme si c’était le cas. Il y avait quelque chose de charmant à être courtisé ainsi.  
Il était plus habitué à être celui qui courtisait l’autre. C’était même une sorte de contrainte. L’homme devait courtiser la dame et ces dernières ne dérogeaient pas là dessus.  
Il aurait aimé que Ginny cherche à le courtiser un peu. Des petits présents, un bouquet de fleurs, qu’importait l’objet au final. Juste un petit geste pour lui montrer qu’il était désiré.

Enfin, il était de mauvaise foi quelque part. Il savait que son ex-femme l’avait désiré. Ils n’avaient pas vécu comme des moines et Ginny avait parfaitement pris l’initiative dans leur vie sexuelle. Néanmoins, sur l’aspect romantique…  
Elle appréciait qu’il ait des petits gestes pour elle, mais pour autant elle n’en avait pas pour lui. Il n’avait jamais pensé à s’en plaindre, jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Jusqu’à ce qu’il découvre le plaisir d’être celui vers qui toutes les attentions se tournaient.  
Comment faire en sorte que son inconnu ne se sente pas délaissé, lui aussi ? Peut-être aurait-il un moyen d’agir quand il le laisserait lui écrire directement.

En attendant, il avait passé sa soirée du vendredi chez Hermione et Ron, avec ses trois enfants. Ajouté à Hugo et Rose, autant dire qu’il était ravi de ne pas être un de leurs voisins. Leurs gosses avaient été surexcités et plus que bruyants. Bref, des gamins.  
Lors qu’ils avaient été épuisés de fatigue, Harry avait fini par sortir la pierre qu’il avait reçue la semaine précédente.  
\- Est-ce que tu connais ça, ‘Mione ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant l’objet.  
La jeune femme regarda celui-ci, avant de froncer les sourcils.  
\- Ca ressemble à un projecteur. Tu sais comme les objets moldus. Mais… Il a l’air sacrément perfectionné. Et cassé. Je n’arrive pas à le mettre en marche.  
Le brun passa à son tour sa baguette au-dessus, déclenchant l’illusion.  
\- Oh, mince ! Il ne marche qu’avec ta magie, s’exclama-t-elle. Tu as trouvé ça, où ? L’interrogea-t-elle.  
\- On me l’a offert.

Harry était légèrement mal à l’aise. Il avait espéré que son amie l’aide à identifier l’histoire, mais celle-ci était surtout fascinée par l’objet plus que par ses aptitudes.  
\- La personne qui te l’a donné doit sacrément tenir à toi, parce que c’est un cadeau de prix. Est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose à nous dire ? Ajouta Hermione, taquine.  
Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment… Elle était curieuse, en plus. Pourquoi cela ne l’étonnait même pas ?  
\- C’est chouette de t’avoir offert _le sorcier et la marmite sauteuse_. C’est un classique, lui lança Ron, alors qu’il finissait de mettre la vaisselle dans l’évier.  
\- Tu connais ? L’interpella Harry.  
Ron leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je connais pas grand chose à vos trucs moldus et vous vous moquez de moi là dessus, lui répondit-il. Néanmoins, je connais les classiques sorciers, tu sais. C’est un des contes de Beedle le barde. Et toi, ‘Mione, si tu avais lu un peu plus sérieusement le livre que Dumbledore t’a légué, tu le saurais.

Harry regarda l’objet. C’était vraiment un objet sorcier. De A à Z. Et… Cela avait un côté magique. En dehors de toute mauvaise blague.  
\- Tiens, lui fit son ami, le sortant de ses pensées, en lui tendant un livre. Lis les et fais le partager à tes enfants ou je devrais tout dire à Maman et tu ne veux pas qu’elle refasse ta culture.  
\- Merci, mon pote.

***

Le brun avait lu l’intégralité des contes avant de s’endormir le vendredi soir. C’était des histoires chouettes et il comprenait pourquoi Ron lui avait ordonné de les lire. C’était un autre style que les contes de Grimm, mais… Ca se lisait tout aussi bien.  
Le week-end prochain, ce serait l’histoire avant de se coucher pour ses enfants.

Néanmoins, en se levant, ce n’était pas du tout ce qui lui occupait l’esprit. On était samedi. S’il ramenait ses enfants chez leur mère dans l’après-midi, il recevrait aussi la lettre de son inconnu.  
C’était un mélange de tristesse de ne plus avoir ses trois terreurs et d’excitation d’en savoir plus sur son admirateur. En somme, une journée qui semblait bien meilleure que ce qu’il avait espéré…  
C’était étrange de s’être attaché à lui ainsi. Même s’il s’adapterait très bien à sa disparition, il aurait un petit pincement au cœur si tel était le cas. Il s’en doutait.

En récupérant son courrier, Harry escamota immédiatement le pli rouge qui s’y trouvait, attendant d’être seul pour en profiter. Ce qui aurait dû se passer assez tôt prit un peu plus de temps que prévu.  
En effet, sitôt Ginny arrivée pour récupérer les enfants, Molly qui était avec elle lui proposa de venir passer la fin d’après-midi au Terrier. Ce qu’il fit. Même s’ils avaient divorcé, cela n’empêchait pas les Weasley de continuer à l’inviter aux fêtes de famille. C’était une excellente chose pour les enfants et ce n’était pas parce que Ginny et lui n’envisageaient plus la vie commune qu’ils devaient s’entredéchirer et se haïr.  
Ils avaient parfaitement compris l’un et l’autre ce qu’il en était et le divorce avait été calme, bien que triste. Il avait eu du mal à ne pas réagir en voyant qu’il avait échoué à fonder durablement une famille avec son ex-femme.  
L’arrivé de l’inconnu dans sa vie l’avait aussi aidé à ne plus se focaliser sur cet échec. Il commençait à ne plus se concentrer là dessus quand ses enfants partaient. C’était plus sain et moins… C’était libérateur.

Harry finit par s’installer dans son lit, blotti dans sa couette pour ouvrir la lettre qu’il avait reçue.

« _Harry,_

_Vous m’avez demandé un moyen pour me contacter. J’espère que la solution que je vous propose vous ira.  
Si vous désirez m’écrire, vous pouvez envoyer vos lettres à l’adresse suivante : Boite Postale n°3452, Londres. Je les recevrais sans aucun problème. Je vous demande juste de ne pas chercher à savoir qui la paye. Je vous dirais tout quand le temps sera venu._

_J’espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. La Gazette semble dire que vous avez été bien occupé et que votre week-end était plus que mérité.  
A-t-il été reposant ? Je le souhaite pour vous. Je me suis dit que le présent que je vous ai glissé pourrait vous aider à cela. J’espère que vous l’aimerez. Je vous ai sélectionné mon préféré. Je… Cela me rendrait très heureux, si vous aussi lui trouviez quelques intérêts._

_Bien à vous,_

_Votre admirateur._ »

Harry regarda ce qui se restait dans l’enveloppe. Avant d’ouvrir de grands yeux. C’était un billet pour l’opéra. _Lohengrin_ de Richard Wagner.  
Sauf que non content de s’arrêter là, son mystérieux admirateur avait joint un portoloin pour se rendre à Madrid, car l’opéra avait lieu au Teatro Real. C’était… Surprenant, mais dans le très bon sens !

***

« _Cher admirateur,_

_Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je ne connais pas très bien la musique classique, mais votre choix était… Merveilleux !  
J’ai cru que j’allais finir moi aussi sur scène pour partager cela avec eux. Leurs chants me parlaient au plus profond de moi-même. Je ne pensais pas cela possible. Je vous remercie pour cela._

_En réalité, je vous remercie pour tous vos présents. Ils m’ont tous beaucoup touché. Je ne vous cache pas que c’est à la fois très excitant et très intimidant comme situation. C’est une première pour moi.  
Je me dis que je devrais vous rendre la pareille, mais je ne sais pas quoi vous offrir. Je ne vous connais pas. Vous avez un sacré avantage sur moi._

_Vous… Merci, quoi qu’il en soit._

_Harry._ »

\- Papa ? Ca va ?  
Draco releva d’un seul coup le nez de la lettre qu’il venait de recevoir.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Scorpius ? Répond-t-il à son fils.  
\- Tu as l’air bizarre.  
\- J’ai juste reçu une lettre très étonnante, mais qui me fait très plaisir. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Ajouta-t-il en caressant la joue de son enfant unique. Je crois que tu devrais être couché, à cette heure-ci.  
\- Un câlin ? Sollicita l’enfant. J’ai fait un mauvais rêve.  
Prenant le jeune garçon dans ses bras, il sourit. Réellement, cette journée se finissait très bien.

Harry avait dû lui écrire sitôt sorti de l’opéra et son enthousiasme transparaissait largement dans ses écrits.  
Il avait envie de lui répondre.

IL AVAIT ENVIE DE LUI OFFRIR DES CADEAUX !!!!

Erm. Il avait trente-quatre ans, était père et divorcé. Pas douze ans et en attente de son premier rencard.


	5. 22 Mars 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Bêta :** Merci à Tara pour avoir fait cette bêta au pied levé.

La soirée à l’opéra avait été magique. Il avait adoré la pièce choisie. Il ne la connaissait que de nom. Neville était un grand fan de musique classique et il lui vantait Wagner depuis bien longtemps. Il n’avait jamais réellement pris le temps d’écouter et il ne regrettait pas le billet que lui avait offert son admirateur.  
Celui-ci lui avait acheté une excellente place, ce qui lui avait permis de profiter de l’ensemble de la pièce sans rien manquer. On pouvait dire que c’était un sacré cadeau. Il commençait à deviner à travers ceux-ci que l’inconnu devait être très aisé. Ses présents se révélaient de grand prix. Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant, ce n’était donc pas après son argent qu’il en avait.

Malgré le serment inviolable qu’il avait reçu, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser qu’il aurait pu être intéressé par sa fortune. Il ne s’en vantait pas, car au final, il n’avait rien fait pour l’avoir, mais… Elle existait.  
Lors de son divorce, il avait proposé à Ginny de lui laisser la moitié de son argent. Ils s’étaient mariés sous le régime de la communauté des biens, alors cela aurait été normal. Sauf qu’elle n’en avait pas voulu. Il ne savait pas si c’était un geste de fierté de sa part ou s’il y avait une autre raison.  
Le juge qui avait prononcé le divorce avait statué qu’il n’y avait pas besoin d’une pension alimentaire pour l’un ou l’autre en raison de la garde alternée. Par contre, tous les deux alimentaient des fonds pour leurs enfants, pour les aider à s’installer quand le moment sera venu. Cela avait été un choix commun de leur part. Le juge et leur entourage avaient salué l’initiative.

Alors, savoir que son inconnu semblait se moquer éperdument de son argent car il en possédait une certaine quantité le rassurait.  
Il se surprenait à se demander à quoi il ressemblait. Néanmoins, sa plus grande interrogation portait sur son âge. La manière dont il parlait lui laissait penser qu’il était plus âgé que lui. Il y avait quelque chose de distingué et de plus mature dans ses formulations.  
Cette remarque était certainement très moldue. Il savait très bien que les sorciers vivaient bien plus vieux et que l’écart d’âge, passé la majorité, ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Il avait été surpris d’apprendre quelques années plus tôt que Minerva McGonagall avait longtemps fréquenté un homme de vingt ans son cadet.  
Ni Ron ni Neville n’avaient compris pourquoi cela faisait autant rire les Né-moldus de la bande. Par contre, Dean et lui avaient le plus grand mal à rester sérieux en sa présence depuis. Tous l’imaginaient en caricature de couguar et cela lui allait tellement mal…  
Quand Hermione, avec son légendaire sérieux, avait fait remarquer que le couguar était aussi un félin, comme son animagus. A cette remarque, ils avaient définitivement perdu l’ensemble des Sang-Purs de leur bande, néanmoins cela avait fait redoubler l’hilarité des autres qui avaient compris l’allusion.

Il savait, donc, très bien que c’était quelque chose de normal dans la société sorcière et même si cela lui semblait personnellement étrange, son opinion restait largement minoritaire.  
Pour être honnête, en dehors de la blague, il aurait été heureux que McGo ait quelqu’un dans sa vie. Depuis la Bataille Finale, il ne l’avait jamais vue avec quiconque et cela lui rappelait parfaitement que s’il avait entendu parler des conjoints de certains de ses autres professeurs, il n’avait jamais rien entendu à son propos. Il s’était toujours demandé si elle n’avait pas été veuve très jeune.  
Néanmoins, elle n’était pas la personne à qui Harry poserait ce genre de question. C’était un peu comme Snape. Le brun ne faisait pas partie des gens qu’il se sentait prêt à questionner sur leur vie privée. Fussent-ils décédés, comme Snape.

C’est ainsi que samedi arriva et que l’excitation de Harry augmenta encore. Il devait l’admettre. Se faire courtiser ainsi était absolument merveilleux. Il adorait cela.  
Il n’avait encore rien dit à Ron et Hermione, même si les questions qu’il avait posées sur la « pierre magique » leur avaient certainement mis la puce à l’oreille. Néanmoins, Neville était passé manger la veille et il lui avait fait remarquer qu’il était étonné de le voir aussi bien, alors que ce n’était pas sa semaine avec les enfants.  
Ses amis avaient depuis bien longtemps remarqué qu’il n’était pas au mieux de sa forme quand ceux-ci n’étaient pas là. Et là, le vent de nouveauté que faisait souffler son mystérieux admirateur semblait être de plus en plus visible.  
Pour autant, il n’avait pas encore envie de partager cela. Il voulait garder son jardin secret, encore pour un temps. Alors il lui avait dit la vérité, qu’il se passait peut-être quelque chose, mais qu’il en parlerait en temps utile. Son ami ne l’avait pas plus poussé mais clairement sa curiosité avait été piquée.

C’est ainsi qu’il écarta tout son courrier, sans même y jeter un regard, pour trouver l’enveloppe rouge. Il n’avait pas envie d’attendre d’avoir avalé son café du matin ou même d’avoir grignoté quelque chose.  
Il était impatient de voir ce que son inconnu lui avait répondu.

« _Harry,_

_Je ne pensais pas que vous saisiriez la première occasion pour me répondre. Pour être honnête, je ne sais même pas ce que je pensais. Quoi qu’il en soit, je suis ravi que cela vous plaise._  
De mon côté, votre réponse m’a donné beaucoup de bonheur. Et ce n’est pas uniquement parce que vous avez apprécié mon opéra préféré, vous savez. Je souhaite que vous preniez conscience que vous êtes précieux pour moi. Non pas pour vos exploits adolescents –même si comme bien des gens, je vous en sois gré à vous et vos amis-, mais pour vous-même.  
Peut-être que ce que je vais vous dire va un peu vous effrayer, mais, je vous en conjure, ne prenez pas peur. Je sais qui vous êtes réellement, au-delà de l’image que la presse souhaite donner de vous.  
Je sais que vous haïssez justement cette image, que rien ne vous plait plus qu’une soirée entre amis et que vous fuiriez toutes ces soirées au Ministère pour célébrer les morts de la Grande Guerre si vous n’étiez pas fermement convaincu que vous devez le faire. 

_Je crois que la majorité des gens ignorent tout cela. C’est pourquoi je souhaite réellement que vous me croyiez quand je vous dis que c’est vous que je courtise et non une image donnée par les journaux.  
(Est-ce que tout ce que je sais paraît aussi effrayant mis sur le papier que dans ma tête ? J’ai l’impression de passer pour un voyeur qui vous traquerait, alors qu’il n’en est rien.)_

_J’espère que le présent que je vous offre saura vous prouver que ce ne sont pas de vains mots. Faites attention, par contre, en le sortant de l’enveloppe. Il est un peu volumineux une fois sa taille normale retrouvée._

_Bien à vous,_

_Votre admirateur._ »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il fallait admettre qu’en effet, son inconnu semblait bien le connaître. Et… Ca paraissait un peu inquiétant. Néanmoins, entre son statut de « Héros du monde sorcier » et son rôle d’Auror, il était amené à croiser beaucoup de personne.  
Par contre, nota-t-il, en regardant dans l’enveloppe pour en sortir son cadeau, il n’occultait pas le fait qu’il ait été aidé pour défaire Voldemort.

Ce fut une fois que le brun rendit sa taille normale à l’objet qu’il comprit ce que c’était. C’était un tableau sorcier. Il représentait Poudlard. Oh, pas l’ensemble du château. Non, juste son coin préféré dans le Parc, pas très loin du lac.  
L’herbe bougeait sous un souffle invisible et au loin il voyait des adolescents jouer. C’était absolument parfait. Malheureusement, la signature du peintre était illisible. Etait-ce son admirateur qui l’avait fait lui même ? Ou avait-il commandé ceci à un professionnel ? Il n’en savait rien. Peu importe, c’était superbe.

***

Draco était un peu stressé en voyant arriver la réponse de Harry. Il n’était pas certain qu’il souhaite le faire après un tel cadeau mais pourtant elle était ici.  
Il avait conscience que c’était un peu un quitte ou double. Il pouvait décider qu’être courtisé par un inconnu qui en savait autant sur lui n’était pas acceptable. Il avait bien remarqué que le brun n’avait fait aucun commentaire sur le fait qu’il soit un homme. Il avait craint que ce soit une fin de non-recevoir à ses yeux.  
En réalité, il n’avait absolument pas relevé ce point. Comme si… Cela n’avait aucune importance. Il l’espérait, malgré tout, qu’un jour, ça serait ainsi, mais il n’en était rien aujourd’hui. Il supposait que Harry devait être bisexuel. Il refusait de penser que son mariage –contrairement au sien- soit factice.

Il avait épousé Astoria parce qu’il le devait. Leur mariage était totalement arrangé comme celui de ses parents. Au bout de quelques années, après la naissance de Scorpius, ils avaient tous les deux décidé de reprendre leur liberté. Père et Mère avaient été horrifiés.  
Sa femme s’était installée en Italie et lui à Londres. Scorpius allait et venait à sa guise entre les deux maisons grâce à leurs cheminettes et s’ils n’avaient pas signé le divorce, ils étaient parfaitement séparés de corps.  
Astoria s’était lancée dans les affaires. Elle avait ouvert une chaîne de pâtisseries qui marchait aussi bien du côté sorcier que moldu. Sa onzième boutique allait être inaugurée début Mai à Paris. Elle avait décidé d’inviter tout le gratin français et anglais.

Malgré leur séparation, Draco la soutenait dans ses affaires et il n’hésitait pas à la favoriser quand il le pouvait. Il gardait une sincère affection pour elle. Alors, c’était des mignardises de ses boutiques qu’il commandait pour ses réunions professionnelles. Il assistait à toutes ses inaugurations et ils se retrouvaient pour toutes les soirées où ils devaient être représentés. Pour autant, leur séparation était connue de tous et ils s’en accommodaient parfaitement.

Ce fut donc une fois Scorpius bordé en Italie, que Draco s’installa dans son fauteuil préféré pour ouvrir la lettre de Harry.

« _Mon cher inconnu,_

_Je crois qu’il va falloir que je vous trouve un nom. Je ne peux pas continuer à vous appeler ainsi. Surtout quand vous me connaissez aussi bien et que vos cadeaux…_  
Que dire ? Je n’arrive pas à imaginer comment vous avez pu découvrir mon endroit préféré à Poudlard. C’est la chose la plus étonnante de votre lettre, je crois. Surtout que cette peinture est magnifique.  
Est-il de vous ? Son réalisme est tellement impressionnant. J’ai l’impression d’être au milieu du Parc. C’est très très impressionnant. Et je sais que je me répète, mais comprenez bien que je suis encore sous le choc. 

_Je l’ai accroché dans mon salon. J’y passe beaucoup de temps, alors je vais pouvoir en profiter autant que possible._

_Je vous suis aussi gré de vous souvenir que la fin de la guerre n’a pas été que de mon fait. Bien peu s’en souviennent, alors que certains sont morts pour cela, d’autres ont été torturés et ils sont bien souvent occultés. Alors qu’ils sont de vrais héros, eux aussi.  
Il y a tant de héros oubliés dans cette guerre…_

_Enfin, ne me lancez pas trop sur la question. J’ai beaucoup de regrets et j’ai beaucoup trop de choses à dire._

_J’espère que vous aimerez ce que je vous ais joint._

_Harry._

Draco regarda, curieux, ce qui restait dans l’enveloppe. C’était un livre avec un petit mot de la main de Harry.

_C’est mon livre préféré. J’espère qu’il vous donnera du bon temps à vous aussi._  
Soulevant le papier, il regarda la couverture. _« La porte étroite »_ d’André Gide. Un classique français. Il n’y avait pas à dire, le brun avait bon goût.  
Et il lui avait offert un cadeau. Ne pas glousser. Ne pas glousser. Après tout il était un adulte. N’est-ce pas ?

Tout cela n’empêcha pas Draco de se coucher avec un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles. 

A suivre... 


	6. 29 Mars 2014

Harry ne trépignait pas. Jamais. Ce n’était pas comme s’il était un homme adulte. Hermione avait décidé de passer le voir avec ses deux enfants. Elle avait aussi décidé qu’il avait envie de participer avec elle à la création de bocaux d’ail confit.  
Il appréciait l’attention mais, il n’avait pas prévu que son amie resterait jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit pour papoter. Surtout quand il savait qu’une enveloppe l’attendait dans le courrier qu’il avait posé de côté dans sa chambre quand son ex-belle-sœur était arrivée.

Et elle parlait, parlait, parlait. Il avait décroché approximativement au bout de quinze minutes.  
\- Il y a réellement quelque chose que je ne comprends pas…  
Il se demandait ce que son inconnu pouvait bien lui avoir offert cette fois-ci. A chaque fois, il le surprenait. Ses présents étaient toujours d’une grande qualité et il tapait toujours juste. A aucun moment, il ne s’était trompé. Il se demandait réellement comment il pouvait y parvenir. C’était… Étonnant.

Au début, il avait essayé de ne pas trop penser au sexe de son inconnu.  
\- Et donc, là dessus, tu as Jognard qui lui répond…  
Si ses nombreuses aventures lui avaient appris quelque chose, c’était que les apparences n’avaient aucunes importances. Il n’avait pas compris tout de suite que cela s’étendait aussi à sa vie sentimentale. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre qu’il ne se contentait pas de trouver esthétiquement beau un homme.  
Quelques mois après son mariage avec Ginny, il avait eu une sorte de révélation, quasi divine. Il avait toujours cru jusqu’à ce jour que Neville était gay. Après tout, il ne leur avait présenté que des hommes. Il semblait parfaitement heureux avec eux.  
Sauf que là, il était au bras de Hannah Abbott. Il n’avait pas compris pourquoi il l’embrassait, ainsi. Quand on aime les hommes, pourquoi agir ainsi avec une femme ? Il avait fini par lui parler pendant la soirée.  
\- Cela donne des résultats dramatiques. Imagines-tu…

Il lui avait demandé s’il voyait la jeune femme pour faire plaisir à sa grand-mère. Il savait qu’avoir des enfants était quelque chose d’important pour les familles Sang-Pures. Même si les Longbottom n’étaient pas aussi jusqu’au-boutiste qu’avaient pu l’être Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, cela n’empêchait pas que les habitudes d’être présentes.  
Le brun lui avait ri au nez, comprenant parfaitement sa méprise. Il lui avait expliqué que oui, il n’avait fréquenté sérieusement quasiment que des hommes, jusqu’à présent. Sauf qu’il était aussi attiré par les femmes et qu’il avait envie de tenter l’aventure de la relation avec Hannah.  
\- En même temps, je me demande…  
Il lui avait expliqué qu’il était bisexuel. Harry avait eu un peu honte de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, mais Neville avait haussé les épaules. Ce n’était pas ce qui le définissait et il était vrai qu’il n’avait jamais pensé à signaler ce détail, parce que ce n’était que cela pour lui. Puis, quelque part, que son ami s’inquiète pour lui était plutôt touchant. 

Il avait fini par réfléchir sur les propos de son ami. Il savait intellectuellement que la bisexualité existait, mais… Personne n’en parlait réellement. Il avait bien évidemment entendu des propos violents à leur égard, comme quoi c’était des monstres ou des pervers. Néanmoins, il se souvenait parfaitement bien que les Dursley pensaient de même de lui.  
Et même s’il y avait cru, il ne connaissait personne de plus droit, de plus honnête que Neville. Alors, ce genre de préjugés ne risquait pas de le toucher. Par contre… il avait dit quelque chose qui l’avait fait gamberger : que ce qui lui importait réellement, c’était la personne en face et pas son sexe.

Au bout de quelques semaines, il avait fini dans le salon de Neville et il avait parlé avec lui. Le fait qu’il se posait des questions sur lui-même. Ça n’avait pas été une révélation du jour au lendemain. Il avait mis du temps avant de mettre des mots sur ce qu’il ressentait. Nev’ ne l’avait pas pressé à le faire.  
Il le revoyait haussant les épaules et lui demandant si mettre une étiquette sur soi était important. Cela n’en avait aucun, mais… Harry en avait _besoin_.  
\- Et donc, là dessus, Lydia…  
Il était bisexuel. Il avait mis du temps avant de comprendre, de mettre ce mot dessus. Alors, être courtisé par un homme, c’était surprenant. Mais c’était quelque chose qui lui faisait envie. Surtout qu’il… Il n’avait connu aucun homme, au-delà de simples baisers et quelques attouchements.

Cela paraîtrait certainement ridicule à… toute la bande. Mais si quelque chose se faisait avec l’inconnu, ce serait une première fois pour lui et il n’avait pas envie de la tourner en dérision.  
…  
…  
Hormis Nev’, personne ne savait qu’il était bi. Il n’avait pas pensé à cela.  
\- Harry ! Tu m’écoutes ? Lui demanda, excédée, Hermione, qui semblait vouloir attirer son attention depuis plusieurs minutes.  
\- Désolé, ‘Mione, répondit-il l’air embarrassé. La semaine a été longue et je suis crevé.  
\- Tu es sûr qu’il n’y a que cela ? Le questionna-t-elle. Tu sembles ailleurs depuis quelques semaines.  
\- Rien de grave. Je pense juste à des choses, à regarder vers l’avenir, plutôt que me lamenter sur le passé. Avancer, quoi.  
\- Tant mieux alors. Ça m’inquiétait de te voir dépérir comme une plante sans soleil, quand les enfants étaient chez Ginny et je peux te dire que je n’étais pas la seule personne dans ce cas. Pire, il ne te restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que des sanctions ne soient prises, ajouta son amie, avant de l’embrasser sur la joue.  
\- Qui, ça, ‘Mione ? Non ! ‘Mione, ne pars pas comme ça ! ‘MIONE ! Finit-il par lui hurler après en entendant le bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

Néanmoins, son départ voulait dire qu’il était libre d’aller lire sa lettre de la semaine. Même s’il s’inquiétait un peu de qui était cette autre personne –que le Ciel l’entende et que ce ne soit pas Molly- à cet instant, la question avait peut d’intérêt.  
Se glissant entre les oreillers de son lit, il décacheta l’enveloppe.

« _Harry,_

_Vous avez un choix très sûr en matière de littérature. Je ne connaissais pas l’ouvrage que vous m’avez envoyé, néanmoins, j’aime beaucoup Gide pour ma part. Je viens d’une famille où nous sommes dans les affaires depuis plusieurs générations. Très tôt, j’ai appris le français et cet auteur a fait partie des classiques francophones que j’ai rapidement appris à lire dans le texte.  
Je dois reconnaître que votre préférence m’a étonné. Je vous imaginais plutôt amateur de Tolkien. Je ne pensais pas que pour vous découvrir à moi vous commenceriez par un livre._

_Je n’ai pas encore eu le temps de le commencer –je garde cela pour samedi, quand vous trouverez cette lettre et que j’essayerai de me contenir dans l’attente d’un mot de vous. Car oui, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose. Je trépigne quelque peu d’impatience dans l’attente de vos réponses._  
Rien ne vous y oblige, mais sachez que chacune d’elles me comble.  
Pour répondre à votre question, non, la peinture n’est pas de moi. J’ai appris très tôt –au même titre que toute une série de choses parfaitement inutiles- à dessiner, mais je suis très loin d’avoir l’habilité de l’artiste qui en est à l’origine.  
Je possède plusieurs de ses toiles, dont certaines représentent des personnes auxquelles je tiens beaucoup, et toutes sont aussi marquantes que celle-ci. C’est un artiste Né-moldu qui anime rarement ses peintures, mais qui a beaucoup de talent. Il m’a été présenté par une amie à qui il est fiancé. 

_Enfin, quant à me nommer… Je vous laisse choisir ce qui vous paraîtra adéquat. Prenez votre temps._

_Voyez, comme vous avez été vous même audacieux dans votre choix, je me permet de vous proposer un défi à relever de votre côté. J’espère qu’il vous plaira._

_Votre admirateur._

_P.S. Chaque pierre, fusse un gravillon, a son importance quand il est question de détruire un tel monstre. Ceux qui l’oublient sont ceux qui n’ont pas eu à regarder sa folie en face._ »

Cette lettre était certainement la plus longue qu’il ait reçu jusqu’à maintenant. Quant à sa remarque de fin… Harry avait bien idée de ce qu’elle signifiait. Son admirateur secret avait certainement été victime de Voldemort, d’une manière ou d’une autre ; mais une victime qui avait eu à le regarder droit dans les yeux, pas juste quelqu’un qui avait subi sans jamais rien voir.

Faisant glisser le contenu de l’enveloppe dans sa main, Harry découvrit un carnet. Fronçant les sourcils, il l’ouvrit. A l’intérieur, les feuilles étaient de couleurs différentes et sur chacune d’entre elles, des instructions étaient données pour faire un origami avec.

***

Draco regarda l’enveloppe qu’il tenait dans les mains. Le dernier cadeau qu’il avait envoyé à Harry avait été un pari. Rien ne lui permettait de savoir s’il apprécierait cela. C’était… Aventureux.  
Pourtant, autant dire que ce n’était pas son style. Mais il avait eu une inspiration au dernier moment. Ce qu’il avait prévu de lui envoyer attendra une semaine de plus. Quand il avait vu ce carnet sur le bureau de son assistant, il avait eu la conviction que le brun l’adorerait.

Cela n’empêchait pas que là, il était un peu stressé à l’idée d’ouvrir le pli.

C’était la première fois qu’il courtisait réellement quelqu’un. À Poudlard, il n’avait pas eu la tête à cela et on lui avait demandé de s’afficher avec des femmes. Une fois, arrivé à l’âge adulte, il y avait eu son mariage arrangé. Même s’il avait essayé de faire montre d’attentions, cela n’était rien à côté de ce qu’il faisait aujourd’hui.

Inspirant un grand coup, il finit par ouvrir l’enveloppe.

« _Mon cher inconnu,_

_Vous êtes… Plein de surprise. Je ne m’attendais pas à cela. C’est original et complètement addictif à la fois. Mes collègues au bureau ont commencé à me demander si je suis drogué aux origamis._

_Je ne vous cacherai pas que ce que vos parents semblent vous avoir appris m’a étonné. Néanmoins, je dois vous avouer que j’aime beaucoup le français. Je trouve que c’est une langue qui a beaucoup de charme et de… Disons que cela fait fondre quelque chose en moi. Peut-être pourrez vous me faire le plaisir de me lire un texte dans cette langue ?  
Par contre, je ne vous promets pas d’être capable de bien me tenir._

_Vous me dites si peu de choses sur vous. Je commence à devenir curieux. J’aimerais tant mieux vous connaître. Acceptez-vous de répondre à une question à chaque lettre ? Je répondrai moi aussi à celle-ci.  
Si vous êtes d’accord, j’aimerais savoir quel est votre sport préféré. J’ai été éduqué du côté moldu, comme vous devez le savoir, mais malgré tout, j’ai fini par tomber totalement amoureux de Quidditch. J’aime la liberté que voler procure. Ce n’était pas quelque chose que je connaissais avant._

_J’espère qu’un jour vous me présenterez l’artiste à l’origine de ce tableau. J’aimerais beaucoup le présenter à un de mes amis qui lui aussi est dessinateur. Je suis certain qu’ils auraient beaucoup de choses à se dire._

_Il faut que je vous avoue une dernière chose. Je ne sais pas si vous parfumez vos lettres ou si c’est un hasard, mais elles sentent votre eau de Cologne. Et cela me trouble beaucoup. Mon meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, porte exactement la même.  
Les premières fois, je me suis demandée si cela était une plaisanterie de sa part. Mais… Depuis, quand je sens maintenant cette odeur, je pense à vous. Et cela me fait profondément bizarre de la sentir sur lui. Voyez comme les choses changent bien vite._

_A bientôt,_

_Harry._ »

Draco sortit le papier qui restait dans l’enveloppe. L’idée de porter le même parfum que Weasley était… étonnante. Il ne pensait pas qu’un jour, il se retrouverait à avoir les mêmes intérêts que lui. Néanmoins, il devait reconnaître qu’il avait bon goût. Comme lui.

Un sourire monta à ses lèvres en découvrant ce qu’il y avait à l’intérieur. Un origami en forme de rose, que Harry avait pris la peine de colorer.

Il lui offrait des fleurs.  
Potter commençait peut-être lui aussi à chercher à le séduire. C’était déjà fait, mais… Il appréciait l’attention.  
Il allait définitivement la poser sur son bureau. Les premières fleurs qu’on lui offrait.

A suivre…


	7. 5 Avril 2014

La semaine s’était étrangement étendue. Depuis le début des lettres mystères, c’était une première. Habituellement, l’excitation de l’attente faisait courir la semaine et son travail ne lui laissait pas le moindre répit. Pourtant cette semaine rien ne s’était passé comme cela aurait dû se passer.  
Au bureau des Aurors, cela avait été le calme plat. Harry était même à jour dans ses rapports et il avait commencé à faire son tri de printemps entre les affaires bouclées qui devaient descendre aux archives et celles toujours en cours qui devaient rester sur son bureau.  
D’un autre côté, il avait profité de toute la semaine du cadeau de son anonyme. Il soupçonnait que ce soit cela qui le rende un peu plus patient –même si ce n’était pas si probant-, mais il n’en mettrait pas pour autant sa main à couper. Il fallait être honnête. La possibilité qu’il avait aujourd’hui de lui répondre rendait le temps moins long à attendre.

Il hésitait encore sur la manière d’appeler son admirateur. Il avait bien compris que le nom qu’il choisirait serait important. Il aurait pu le pousser à avouer ou lancer un sort pour suivre la chouette. Néanmoins, cela serait la meilleure manière de ne plus jamais entendre parler de lui.  
Et Harry avait très envie de continuer à entendre parler de lui. C’était peut-être un peu égoïste de sa part, mais cela lui donnait envie de… En fait, c’était certainement trop tôt pour le dire, mais il y avait un quelque chose dans ses lettres qui le séduisait.  
Il semblait attentif et agréable. Il avait l’air un peu vieux jeu dans sa manière de le courtiser, mais ça lui plaisait. Il n’était pas certain de ce qu’il pourrait faire si c’était le cas pour tout. Enfin, pour l’instant, il n’était pas sûr qu’il puisse se faire une idée claire, car lui-même semblait un peu ampoulé dans ses réponses.

Quoi qu’il en était, il fut surprit de ne rien trouver dans son courrier le Samedi matin. Ses enfants étaient là et James et Albus étaient en train de se disputer. Alors, il n’avait pas exactement la tête à cela. Il voulait impérativement éviter toute bagarre. C’était arrivé par le passé et il n’y avait eu absolument aucun vainqueur.  
Il savait bien que son aîné narguait son cadet et que ce dernier avait un peu du mal avec le concept de patience ou le fait d’ignorer ces provocations. Il allait sur ses huit ans et ce n’était pas aussi simple que cela. Il espérait pourtant que cela s’améliore avec le temps, car sinon, ses années à Poudlard allaient être très longues pour Ginny et lui.

Ce ne fut qu’à 16h qu’il s’inquiéta réellement. Avait-il fait un faux pas ? Il ne lui semblait pas, malgré tout, il n’était pas dans la tête de son mystérieux admirateur. Etait-ce l’idée des questions qui lui posait problème ? Il espérait que non, car il avait réellement envi d’en savoir plus sur lui.  
Laissant cela de côté, il commença à préparer les sacs de ses enfants. Même si lui et son ex-femme avaient tous les deux de quoi occuper et habiller leurs enfants, certaines choses allaient d’une maison à l’autre. Il y avait par exemple les doudous, les livres du moment et surtout les devoirs de l’école. A l’origine, ils pensaient les mettre à l’école moldue, mais ils avaient du mal à cacher leur magie instinctive et très rapidement, Molly s’était proposée pour leur faire l’école chez elle. Depuis, ils jonglaient entre les leçons de leur grand-mère et ceux d’une ancienne institutrice cracmole.  
Ils avaient classe avec leurs cousins et c’était des plus folklorique, mais Harry était plus que ravi de ne pas avoir à gérer quoi que ce soit dans cette histoire. Néanmoins, il fallait pour autant trimballer le reste des affaires, ce qui n’était pas une mince affaire avec ses trois enfants.

Ce fut une fois arrivé dans la chambre de Lily qu’il comprit sa grave erreur. Sa fille s’était levée avant lui et elle était arrivée à un âge où elle pouvait parfaitement se lever pour prendre un verre d’eau ou dessiner sur le canapé sans une surveillance particulière.  
Elle allait sur ses cinq ans et il n’avait pas été étonné de la trouver déjà debout le matin même en arrivant au rez-de-chaussée de sa maison. Il aurait par contre dû s’inquiéter de la non-apparition de sa lettre hebdomadaire. Car il aurait pu attendre longtemps. L’enveloppe était posée au milieu des jouets de sa petite dernière.  
Après plusieurs très longues minutes d’échange avec celle-ci, il était indéniable qu’elle ne comprenait pas le concept de la vie privée et qu’elle semblait partir du principe que tout ce qui lui plaisait était à elle. Heureusement, son admirateur secret avait visiblement posé un sort sur son courrier empêchant qu’il soit ouvert par un autre que lui. Ceci était une excellente initiative.

Après avoir rendu ses enfants à leur mère et avoir savouré le bonheur d’une maison calme, il s’installa sur le canapé pour parcourir la lettre qui l’attendait.

« _Harry,_

_Votre rose m’a beaucoup plu et elle m’a touché. Elle est sur mon bureau personnel depuis que vous me l’avez envoyée. Mes secrétaires se demandent qui me l’a offerte, mais ils ne semblent pas décidés à me poser la question. Pour l’instant, je fais durer le suspense. Et ce n’est pas uniquement par cruauté envers eux. Je vous avouerai que je ne sais pas encore exactement quelle réponse je pourrais leur donner sans mentir.  
Enfin, d’ici à ce qu’ils me parlent de cela, je crois que j’ai encore un peu de temps._

_Vous devez savoir que ce n’est pas parce que je vous courtise comme un gentleman que je désire rester chaste avec vous, si vous êtes d’accord le jour où je me présenterai à vous. Alors, ne vous étonnez pas trop que je finisse par vous parler en français, le jour où nous rencontrerons, si cela vous fait tant d’effet !_

_Je répondrai avec plaisir à toutes vos questions. Quant à mon sport préféré, c’est moi aussi le Quidditch. Mes parents étaient tous deux sorciers et je l’ai connu cela dès l’enfance. J’ai appris très tôt à jouer et voler reste l’un de mes plaisirs d’adulte. Il est difficile de concilier ma vie professionnelle et le plaisir des parties entre amis au fil de la semaine, mais j’essaye de monter sur un balai plusieurs fois par mois.  
Cela fait le bonheur de plusieurs de mes amis jeunes parents –ou futurs parents, certains n’ont aucuns scrupules à m’extorquer la promesse des années avant la naissance de leurs enfants- qui trouvent que je fais un excellent professeur pour leur progéniture. Je ne suis pas certain qu’ils s’y retrouvent, car j’ai tendance à être strict, mais il faut reconnaître qu’aucun d’entre eux n’a –encore- eu à finir à Sainte Mangouste. Je suppose que cela compense._

_Quant aux lettres et leur parfum… Non, ce n’est pas volontaire. Je m’en sers comme friction sur les jambes et les bras en fin de journée. Et comme c’est généralement la dernière chose que je fasse avant de vous écrire, je suppose que l’odeur doit imprégner le papier. Est-ce que cela vous dérange ?  
J’ignorais, par contre, que Ronald Weasley utilisait la même. C’est… Surprenant. Je ne pensais pas que nous ayons un point commun. Néanmoins, je suppose que c’était à attendre. Cette eau de Cologne est assez connue dans le monde sorcier et cela n’a au final rien d’étonnant que l’un de vos proches l’utilise lui aussi._

_Je suppose que le présent que je vous offre aujourd’hui nécessite quelques explications. C’est une plume qui –j’espère- pourra vous aider à rédiger vos rapports d’Auror. Si vous pensez à un souvenir, elle rédigera l’ensemble des détails d’une manière factuelle. Elle peut même transcrire des détails que vous n’avez pas conscience de connaître. J’espère que cela saura vous plaire._

_Bien à vous,_

_Votre admirateur._ »

Harry avait hâte de tester cette plume. C’était un cadeau plus que surprenant. Néanmoins… Il avait une fête à finir d’organiser ! En effet, c’était l’anniversaire de Teddy et il avait promis à sa grand-mère d’héberger la fête chez lui. Alors, il lui restait du ménage à faire !

***

Teddy semblait ravi de son anniversaire. Il était heureux que son filleul profite de ce jour-là. Il savait que ses parents lui manquaient, alors que ce soit lui ou Andromeda, ils essayaient tous les deux de lui apporter le maximum. Même s’ils ne les remplaçaient pas.  
Il avait élevé le gamin avec Andromeda et celui-ci avait donc une quantité d’oncles et de tantes de cœur, qui représentait largement toute la fine équipe des Gryffindors de Poudlard.  
\- Hé, mon pote, l’interpella Dean, tu l’as trouvé où ce tableau ?  
Harry jeta un coup d’œil vers la toile que son ami lui indiquait.  
\- On me l’a offert. J’étais sûr qu’il te plairait. Je ne sais rien sur le peintre, mais je suis en train d’extorquer la promesse qu’on me le présente.  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête.  
\- C’est qui qui te l’a offert ? Parce qu’il est drôlement chouette et qu’il ne doit pas être donné, remarqua le brun.  
\- C’est compliqué, commença Harry, avant de continuer. Je n’en ai pas encore parlé à ‘Mione et Ron, mais… Il se pourrait que quelqu’un me courtise depuis quelques semaines. Tu gardes cela pour toi, pour le moment ?  
Dean hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

***

Draco n’avait pas prévu de recevoir quelqu’un ce soir, sachant que normalement, il devrait avoir la réponse de Harry. Jusqu’à présent, il les avait toujours reçues le mardi. Alors, il avait eu une moue très claire quand son elfe de maison lui avait annoncé en même temps l’arrivée de son courrier et un invité.  
Faisant signe de le laisser entrer, il commença à fouiller dans la pile d’enveloppes et de journaux qui venait d’apparaître.  
\- Draco, je pense que ce que tu cherches est en bas. Je reconnais son écriture catastrophique, l’interpella son invité.  
Sursautant, le blond foudroya du regard Dean Thomas qui se tenait face à lui.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il avant de récupérer la dudite lettre.  
\- C’est dommage, ça. Parce qu’il m’est arrivé un truc _dingue_ ce week-end à l’anniversaire de Teddy, continua-t-il en s’installant sur le fauteuil devant lui sans plus attendre. Harry avait le tableau que j’ai peint pour toi ! Tu sais, celui qui devait aller dans ta chambre… Et le pire, c’est qu’il m’a avoué que c’était quelqu’un qui le draguait qui le lui avait offert !

Le jeune homme poussa un grognement très clair sur le fond de sa pensée, avant de daigner répondre au petit-ami de sa meilleure amie.  
\- Je… Débuta-t-il.  
\- Tu vois pas de quoi je parle, j’ai bien compris, Draco, l’interrompit Dean.  
\- Je ne le drague pas, reprit-il avec un air encore plus renfrogné. Mais il se pourrait que je le courtise.  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous êtes niais, chez les Slytherins, des fois… Tu le dragues, quoi.

Le peintre était absolument hilare. Il commençait à connaître Draco. Il était une sorte de frère pour Pansy et de fait, il devait bien plus le fréquenter que ce qu’il avait envisagé à Poudlard. Il était devenu supportable avec le temps, mais il restait profondément vieux-jeu.  
\- Bon, tu as prévu quoi ? Réellement aller jusqu’au bout de ta drague ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que j’aurais entamé de le _courtiser_ sinon ?  
\- Parce que des fois, tu t’ennuies, Malfoy et que tu as besoin d’être occupé.  
Le blond le foudroya du regard. Il passait trop de temps avec Pansy si elle déteignait sur lui à ce point.  
\- Bon, je vais te laisser lire ton courrier, mais sois sage. J’ai pas envie de vous récupérer tous les deux en miettes, ajouta-t-il en ébouriffant un peu les cheveux de son ami.  
Son air de chaton pas satisfait était un véritable plaisir à voir, alors qu’il sortait de la pièce. Draco Malfoy n’était pas aussi mature ou sérieux, que ce qu’il s’obstinait à faire croire au reste du monde.

« _William,_

_J’ai décidé de vous appeler, ainsi, en hommage à William Turner. C’est un peintre que j’aime beaucoup et dont les peintures de mer déchaînée me touchent profondément. Il y a quelque chose de terriblement animal dans ce qu’il fait. J’ai l’impression que ses peintures me parlent.  
Enfin, trêves de bavardage sur ce choix. S’il ne vous convient pas, sachez qu’il vous faudra vous en prendre uniquement à vous-même et me proposer un autre nom plus… Pertinent à votre goût._

_Vous avez plusieurs secrétaires ? Dites-moi que vous n’êtes pas Kingsley. Parce qu’il est la seule personne que je connaisse qui ait plusieurs secrétaires et… J’avoue que j’ai du mal à l’imaginer faisant m’écrivant. Et King est marié, en plus d’être l’actuel Premier Ministre. Et amoureux de sa femme, je crois._  
Par contre, je prends bonne note que vous semblez aimer jouer avec eux. Parlez-moi d’eux. Je suis convaincu qu’ils ont une histoire passionnante. Je dois vous avouer que j’adorerais alimenter la rumeur avec vous.  
Quant à la réponse que vous devriez leur donner… La personne que vous séduisez et qui… Apprécie de l’être ? 

_Pour votre attitude… Je ne suis pas réellement triste ou choqué que vous n’agissiez pas toujours comme un gentleman. J’ai bien compris que vous cherchiez à me séduire dans l’optique d’une relation et je n’imagine pas vivre dans une relation où nous serions que chaste.  
Je sais que certains sont heureux ainsi, mais ce n’est pas mon cas. Je ne veux pas que l’union intellectuelle. Je sais que cela pourrait choquer bien des gens qui m’imaginent encore enfant, chaste et pur, mais il m’a fallu m’exercer pour avoir mes trois enfants. Et je ne veux certainement pas perdre tout le bénéfice de cet entraînement. _

_Passons à la deuxième question. Un peu plus personnelle que la dernière fois. Quelle est votre couleur préférée ?_  
J’aime beaucoup le vert pour ma part. Je sais que beaucoup de personnes associe cette couleur aux Slytherins, mais j’ai tendance à y voir l’espoir et surtout la couleur du printemps. C’est certainement naïf, mais c’est ainsi que je le vois. Il me semble que certaines personnes oublient cela. Il y a quelque chose de poétique à cette couleur.  
Je vais vous avouer un secret intime. Ma chambre est vert d’eau. Je trouve cette couleur très reposante et parfaite pour cette pièce qui n’appartient qu’à moi. Les autres sont colonisées par mes enfants et mes amis, mais elle, elle n’est qu’à moi. Elle n’a pas besoin d’être à l’épreuve de mes minis monstres. C’est là où la majorité de vos cadeaux sont. A l’abri d’eux. 

_Cela fait un peu… vieux jeu d’utiliser l’eau de Cologne comme friction. Ron s’en sert uniquement comme parfum. Néanmoins… Je dois reconnaître que le fait que vous ne fassiez rien comme les autres donne une saveur particulière à tout cela._  
Cela prend un goût bien plus délicat et romantique. Cela me fait me sentir désirer pour moi-même et non pour mon nom ou ma célébrité. Cela n’a pas toujours été le cas. J’ai l’impression de revenir à mes vingt ans, avec vous. A une période d’insouciance, qui commence à être lointaine. J’aime beaucoup cette sensation, vous savez.  
Alors, non. Cela ne me dérange pas du tout que vos lettres soient comme… parfumées. Je les range dans un coffret dans ma chambre et quand je l’ouvre, c’est un peu vous que je sens. 

_Je n’ai pas encore eu la possibilité de tester votre cadeau. Samedi soir, je recevais pour l’anniversaire de mon filleul et j’ai été appelé sur une affaire le lendemain. J’ai à peine eu le temps de m’isoler pour écrire cette lettre. Et j’admettrai que je me fais violence pour ne pas m’endormir sur le bureau._  
Je n’écris déjà pas très bien en temps normal, mais j’ai peur que cette fois-ci la fatigue ne me rende presque illisible. Sachez que je vous plains par avance de devoir me déchiffrer.  
Surtout que votre présent de cette semaine a failli ne jamais être reçu. Ma fille a trouvé la couleur de votre enveloppe merveilleuse, alors elle se l’était appropriée. Heureusement, elle ne l’a pas ouverte.  
Cependant, je me demande si votre plume pourrait me permettre d’avoir une meilleure vision de souvenirs anciens. J’ai… Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître possible, je n’ai que quelques souvenirs de ma première année. Toutefois, ils sont épars et fuguasses. J’espérais que peut-être votre plume me permettrait d’en savoir plus. Qu’en pensez-vous ? 

_Je ne sais pas que pourrait être votre souhait, si on vous donnait la possibilité d’en réaliser un de votre choix. Néanmoins, permettez-moi de vous aider à réussir à le faire. On dit que si vous en faites mille, votre souhait sera réalisé.  
Permettez-moi de vous offrir le premier._

_A bientôt,_

_Harry._ »

Draco pâlit en découvrant le présent à l’intérieur de l’enveloppe. C’était une grue en papier. Exactement les mêmes que celles qu’il avait tant et tant eu l’habitude de faire lorsqu’il était adolescent, à Poudlard.  
Il se souvenait encore de la fois où il avait envoyé un de ses exemplaires à Harry. Et là, aujourd’hui, sans qu’il n’en sache rien, ce dernier lui renvoyait cette faveur. Une seconde, il se demanda si Dean n’avait pas tout avoué à son ami ou si celui-ci n’avait pas compris à sa réaction ce qu’il en était réellement. Pourtant… Pourtant, il en doutait, car ce ne serait pas ainsi que le brun agirait. Il serait venu le voir en personne pour le confronter.  
Il ne connaissait pas les faux-semblants et cette coïncidence n’était que cela, au final. Une simple et étrange coïncidence…

A suivre


	8. 12 avril 2014

Harry avait passé la semaine à se demander ce qu’il allait faire à propos de son admirateur. Il aurait aimé le garder encore un peu secret, mais pour autant… Il avait aussi envie de partager tout cela avec ses amis.  
Le fait d’en parler avec Dean avait en quelque sorte ouvert la boite de Pandore. Tant qu’il n’en avait rien dit à personne, ça avait été simple de tenir ses amis à l’écart, mais là, c’était bien différent. Et Dean n’avait été qu’un déclencheur.

C’est pour cela que le Vendredi soir, il avait invité Ron et Hermione à déjeuner. Il n’avait pas ses enfants, Molly garderait ceux de ses amis et ils pourraient parler librement.  
Il avait prévu de leur faire un rôti de veau accompagné d’un simple gratin de pommes de terre, avant de finir sur une tarte aux fruits. Rien de bien compliqué. Il aimait cuisiner et c’était un de ses plaisirs dans la vie de pouvoir recevoir ses proches autour d’un bon repas qu’il avait préparé lui-même.

Sans aucune surprise, Hermione arriva parfaitement à l’heure, alors que Ron –s’il la suivait- semblait avoir été traîné par sa femme et arrêté dans ce qu’il faisait.  
C’était une blague récurrente entre eux. Quand ‘Mione voyait arriver l’heure d’un rendez-vous, elle avait tendance à devenir assez… martiale et à ordonner à son mari de tout stopper et de la suivre.  
Ronald avait l’habitude depuis longtemps de cette façon de faire et ne s’en formalisait plus. Il savait très bien que c’était sa manière de lui montrer qu’elle s’inquiétait. C’était qui elle était et une des raisons pour laquelle il était tombé amoureux d’elle.  
Il avait toujours été entouré de femmes fortes, qui savaient ce qu’elles voulaient, qui n’étaient pas dépendantes des hommes autour d’elles. Il ne voulait pas que sa propre épouse soit différente.

A l’arrivée du dessert, Ron, qui avait été patient jusque là, finit par mettre les pieds dans le plat.  
\- Alors, est-ce que tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu nous as demandé de venir ?  
Le brun éclata de rire. Si son ami était plus subtil une fois sorti de l’adolescence, il n’en demeurait pas moins qu’il était toujours aussi direct.  
\- En fait, je dois vous parler de plusieurs trucs, commença le brun.  
Hermione lui fit signe de continuer, qu’ils l’écoutaient.  
\- Je… En fait, je reçois depuis bientôt deux mois des cadeaux de quelqu’un qui souhaite me courtiser. En fait, demain, ça fera deux mois.  
En même temps que Harry parfait, il se rendait compte que son pire tic de langage ressortait à cet instant. Au tout début de sa formation d’Auror, ils avaient découvert la joie du témoignage devant un tribunal.

Très rapidement, leurs mauvaises habitudes avaient été visibles et leurs instructeurs avaient essayé de leurs extraire celles-ci presque aux forceps.  
Il n’empêchait que ses « en fait » trahissait parfaitement sa nervosité et Ron le savait aussi bien que lui. Hermione aussi, certainement.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’inquiète, Harry ? Demanda doucement son amie.  
\- Je… Je sais que c’est pas forcément simple pour vous que je fréquente quelqu’un d’autre que Ginny et…  
\- Arrête, le stoppa immédiatement Ron. On s’en fout. Il est clair que vous n’étiez plus heureux tous les deux. Alors, c’est normal que tu cherches à être heureux ailleurs. Surtout que vous êtes divorcés tous les deux. On va pas te le reprocher.  
\- Même si c’est un homme ? Murmura, tout doucement, Harry. 

Le roux eut l’air surpris, à cette question.  
\- Même si c’est un homme, mec, lui répondit-il, alors qu’Hermione lui serrait la main pour appuyer le message de son mari. Je savais pas qu’ils t’intéressaient, mais… Tant que tu es heureux, moi, ça me va.  
\- Tu craignais qu’on ne le prenne pas bien ? Murmura son amie.  
\- Je ne sais pas, fit Harry, mal à l’aise. Je ne savais pas comment vous le vivriez.  
La jeune femme secoua la tête. Elle avait beau l’adorer, mais certaines fois, il fallait vraiment qu’il arrête de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Cela allait finir par le tuer prématurément.

\- Harry Potter, le gourmanda-t-elle. Un jour, il va falloir que je t’assomme à coup de bouquins pour que tu arrêtes de t’inquiéter pour tout.  
\- Bon, il est comment ce garçon ? Demanda Ron, ignorant sa femme et ses menaces envers leur ami.  
\- Aucune idée. Je n’ai même pas son nom.  
Cela, par contre, inquiétait profondément Hermione.  
\- Tu es certain que ce n’est pas… Dangereux ? Le questionna-t-elle.

Harry se leva, avant de revenir dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, un papier à la main.  
\- Je lui fais confiance, ajouta-t-il en le lui tendant.  
La brune parcourut le document ouvrant de grands yeux. Même si Ron était moins expressif, il n’en était pas moins étonné. En effet, il n’y avait aucune raison de s’inquiéter vu le contenu du serment. Il n’avait pas besoin de faire des tests pour savoir qu’il était parfaitement authentique. Il pouvait sentir la vibration de la magie de là où il se trouvait.  
\- C’est un sorcier puissant, commenta-t-il.

Le brun hocha la tête.  
\- Oui et… Un peu vieux jeu, dans sa manière de me courtiser. C’est son mot. Chacun de ses cadeaux est… parfait. Une attention, qui à chaque fois est parfaite.  
\- C’était lui la pierre que tu nous as montré il y a quelques semaines ?  
Harry hocha la tête.  
\- J’espère que tu vas finir par nous le présenter. Je serais curieuse de voir ce gentleman des temps modernes.  
\- Il utilise la même eau de Cologne que Ron. Au début, je me suis demandé, si c’était pas une plaisanterie de ta part, mec, ajouta Harry.

Le roux haussa un sourcil, étonné, sans rien rajouter, sur le moment. Néanmoins, il ne manqua pas de glisser à sa femme, alors qu’ils étaient rentrés et prêts à se mettre au lit, que c’était la seule parcelle de luxe que sa famille se permettait depuis toujours.  
C’était une eau typiquement sorcière et la majorité des familles de Sang-Purs avait tendance à offrir le premier flacon à leurs garçons quand ils obtenaient leurs A.S.P.I.C.s. Il ne l’avait jamais senti sur un Né-Moldu ou un Sang-Mêlé.  
Cela ne signifiait qu’une chose : un membre d’une vieille famille avait eu un immense coup de cœur pour son ami. En fonction de la manière dont les choses se passeraient, il en parlerait à Harry. Hermione pensait qu’en effet, il fallait lui laisser du temps.

***

Harry avait été ravi de voir comme ses amis avaient bien pris cette nouvelle. Il n’aurait pas parié sur la question. Après tout, Ron était le frère de Ginny et ce n’était pas forcément simple pour lui.  
Mais il n’en avait été rien. Et c’était pour lui un énorme soulagement. Attirant son courrier à lui, il resta dans son lit pour lire la lettre de son admirateur secret.

« _Harry,_

_Je crois que j’aime votre idée pour me nommer. William est un nom qui me plait beaucoup. Je dois vous avouer par avance, pour que vous ne soyez pas déçu, que vous n’avez pas trouvé mon prénom. C’est par contre, un honneur d’être nommé selon Turner._

_Oui, j’ai plusieurs secrétaires, mais je vous promets que je ne suis pas le Ministre de la Magie. Je n’ai pas grand chose en commun, physiquement avec lui, et je dois reconnaître que ce n’est pas d’une femme dont je suis amoureux._  
Vous voulez que je vous parle de mes secrétaires… Soit. Ils sont trois. Deux hommes et une femme. Messieurs King et Peel et Madame Gale. Honneur aux dames. Elle est veuve depuis presque dix ans. C’est quelqu’un de très compétent, qui cancane moins que King et Peel. Par contre, en échange, elle cherche toujours à me nourrir, car je ne suis pas assez épais à son goût.  
King est… Un concept à lui tout seul. Il accumule les gaffes, avec beaucoup de bonne volonté. Je ne désespère pas qu’un jour, il ait enfin l’idée de m’informer quelques jours à l’avance sur des invitations professionnelles qu’il accepte pour moi. Je suis convaincu que c’est un ancien Pouffsouffle.  
Quant à Peel… Soyons honnête, je crois que c’est très largement mon préféré. Il est d’une efficacité redoutable. Il a le chic pour penser avant moi. Par contre, il est aussi parfaitement capable de s’allier aux deux autres pour mon « bien ».  
Voyez-vous, je ne suis qu’un pauvre patron martyrisé par ses secrétaires et qui n’a aucun pouvoir sur eux. Mais je serais ravi que vous m’aidiez à alimenter la rumeur. Je suis certain que je devrais pouvoir occuper leur attention sur d’autres choses.  
King m’a demandé s’il devait envoyer des fleurs à quelqu’un en remerciement de votre rose. (Je crois que la curiosité était en train de le tuer) Je l’ai senti prêt à se consumer quand je lui ai répondu que je m’en chargeais personnellement. Même si cela l’a confirmé que c’était, en effet, extrêmement privé comme présent. Le jour où ils deviendront courageux, ils essayeront de m’extorquer votre nom, mais c’est promis il n’en sera rien… 

_Moi aussi, Harry, je ne veux pas m’arrêter à une relation platonique. Mais je veux aussi que nous prenions notre temps pour que ni vous, ni moi ne le regrettions. Je… Je ne veux pas juste d’une relation de quelques mois._  
Aussi effrayant que cela puisse vous paraître, je veux vous séduire pour les cent prochaines années. Je veux que le jour où nous nous rencontrerons, vous n’imaginiez déjà plus vivre un jour sans moi, au même titre que je ne l’imagine plus d’ors et déjà.  
Je veux tout, Harry. Les soirs à lire à vos côtés, les matins à nous disputer et les nuits à nous aimer. Je ne veux pas d’une image sage, qui va bien à l’imaginaire des sorciers. Je veux celui que vous êtes réellement, avec vos défauts et vos qualités.  
Dites-moi que je ne vous effraye pas. Dites-moi que quitte à subir la séduction d’un inconnu, vous voulez qu’il le fasse pour toujours. 

_Ma couleur préférée… Le bleu. Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi. J’ai toujours aimé cette couleur, même si je la porte rarement. Elle m’apaise. Et pour ne rien vous cacher, ma chambre est de cette couleur. J’ai envisagé pendant longtemps d’avoir un plafond magique comme à Poudlard, mais j’ai fait une croix sur cette idée, il y a quelques temps.  
J’aime l’idée que votre chambre soit verte. Je n’aurais pas cru que ce soit votre couleur préférée. Je vous voyais plutôt aimer le gris. Je savais que le rouge n’avait pas votre préférence, mais je me trompais sur le détail._

_Je suis heureux que mon côté vieux jeu vous plaise. Mon éducation a été plus que classique et cela se voit dans ma manière d’agir.  
Je suppose que si ce n’était pas le cas, je ne vous courtiserais pas. Je serais rentré martial dans votre salon, exigeant votre cœur et perdant le mien face à votre vraisemblable refus. Heureusement que je ne suis pas à la mode moderne. Mon cœur ne sera pas encore maltraité._

_En réalité, je protège toutes nos lettres. Je me suis dit que vous apprécieriez que tout le monde ne puisse pas les lire et je tiens aussi à mon intimité. Ce que je vous dis, même certains de mes amis proches ne le savent pas.  
En fait, presque aucun de mes amis ne savent que je vous fais la cour. Tous ou presque m’auraient affirmé que cela serait aussi inutile qu’impossible. Vous êtes mon secret pour l’instant._

_Je ne sais pas si cette plume pourrait vous rendre des souvenirs de votre première année, mais… Je vais me renseigner. Peut-être que je peux vous aider à faire revenir des choses lointaines dans votre esprit._

_Pour la grue, je vous remercie. Je vais m’atteler à la lourde tâche de faire les 999 autres et réfléchir à mon souhait. Peut-être que je trouverais d’ici là.  
A mon tour de vous offrir un plaisir. Je suis presque certain que ce serait un péché dans beaucoup de religions, mais je crois savoir que vous êtes athée. Alors, sachez que je n’ai aucun scrupule à vous les offrir._

_Reposez-vous si vous le pouvez._

_Bien à vous,_

_William._ »

Harry regarda dans l’enveloppe, curieux de savoir ce que pouvait bien être ce cadeau hautement sulfureux, avant d’éclater de rire en découvrant une boite de chocolats fins. Elle venait de France.  
Visiblement, William était un voyageur, en plus d’être le patron d’une bien plus grosse entreprise que ce qu’il laissait entendre. Et il avait bon goût, en plus, pensa-t-il alors qu’il dégustait un des carrés présents dans la boite.

***

Il aimait sincèrement ses amis. La majorité du temps, du moins, pensa Draco avec une once d’honnêteté. Sauf qu’avoir Pansy dans sa salon une semaine jour pour jour après son fiancé n’était pas dans la liste de ses envies du moment, pas quand Tiny, son elfe de maison, avait déposé son courrier sur le guéridon à côté de lui.  
\- Tu as autre chose en tête ? Lui demanda sa diablesse de meilleure amie.  
\- La paix dans le monde et la félicité ateinte en me prélassant dans un bon bain.  
\- Tu es un menteur, Draco Mauvaise Foi, lui répondit-elle, exhumant le surnom qu’il détestait le plus au monde. Tu penses à la lettre de ton Petit Pote Potty Potter…  
Et avant que son ami ait le temps de réagir, elle bondit, attrapant la pile de courrier, jetant au fur et à mesure les plis qui ne l’intéressait pas. Le blond avait bondi pour la rattraper, mais celle-ci courait dans la pièce, restant inaccessible à la furie blonde.  
\- Pansy ! Rends-moi cela immédiatement ! S’écria-t-il alors que la jeune femme grimpait hors de sa portée, sur un guéridon.  
\- Est-ce que je veux savoir ? Demanda une voix dans leur dos.  
Ils eurent tous les deux le temps de se retourner pour découvrir Madame Draco Malfoy dans l’encadrement de la porte.  
\- Pans’ me vole mon courrier, répondit le blond perdant une seconde des yeux la traîtresse.  
Cette seconde d’inattention lui fut fatale.  
\- Ooooh ! Il t’appelle « William », c’est trop mignon !

***

La lettre était largement froissée et déclamée –avec l’aide de sa femme, cette seconde félonne- mais il avait fini par la récupérer et mettre tout le monde à la porte, écoutant à peine l’avis d’Astoria sur les différents CV pour l’enseignante de français pour leur fils.

« _William,_

_En réalité, vous êtes un immense magnat du pétrole ou quelque chose comme ça. Trois ? Réellement ? Je suis vraiment de plus en plus curieux de ce que vous faites dans la vie.  
Vous avez l’air absolument martyrisé par vos secrétaires. Je suis certain que vous pouvez porter plainte contre une telle coercition, vous forcer à manger, accumuler les gaffes et être capable de faire des choses pour votre bien. C’est au moins un aller simple pour Azkaban._

_En fait, vous me donnez envie de m’associer à eux. Seriez-vous un moineau quand il est question des repas ? Est-ce que cela cache un douloureux secret ?_  
Il faut que vous sachiez que je suis, moi même, un passionné de cuisine. Ce que j’ai joint à cette lettre, en est, je crois, la preuve.  
Dites-moi ce que vos secrétaires en penseront quand ils le verront… Je suis curieux. 

_Vous disiez que votre envie de relation longue durée pourrait m’effrayer. Au contraire. Parce que je suis d’accord avec vous. Je n’envisage pas une relation de quelques semaines._  
Je suis un Gryffindor. Nous avons tendance à vouloir tout ou rien. C’est très rassurant de savoir que nous sommes sur la même longueur d’onde. Je veux un compagnon d’une vie, pas d’une nuit.  
Je pensais l’avoir trouvé dans mon mariage, mais ça n’a visiblement pas été le cas. Pour autant, je ne désespère pas de le trouver d’ici là. Nos échanges me laissent espérer que j’ai peut-être trouvé la bonne personne. Je croise les doigts pour que cela continue. Je me sens bien avec vous.  
Je veux partager les joies et les peines avec mon compagnon. Je veux pouvoir parler des horreurs qui émaillent mon passé et des bonheurs qui apparaîtront dans notre futur. Et vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que mon passé est compliqué et très loin d’être drôle. 

_Ma question de cette semaine portera sur la cuisine. Quel est votre plat préféré ? Moi, j’ai un faible pour les scones. J’ai appris avec l’arrivée à l’âge adulte à en profiter avec du thé. Avant cela, je ne sais pas véritablement ce que j’aimais ou non. Mais c’est une gourmandise que j’aime aujourd’hui.  
Pour ne rien vous cacher, c’est ce que je suis en train de manger, alors que je vous écris._

_Il est certain que si vous exigiez de moi mon cœur, je ne vous répondrai jamais par la positive. Mais là, vous faites le nécessaire pour me le voler petit à petit. Je crois que vous faites le nécessaire pour vous infiltrer dans ma vie sans que j’ai envie de vous en extraire.  
Alors, vous avez parfaitement raison d’être vieux jeu avec moi. Par contre, sachez que je pourrais me révolter de temps en temps. Je ne suis pas très doué pour obéir et rester dans les clous._

_Merci de protéger vos lettres. Continuez. Voulez-vous que je fasse de même avec les vôtres ? Je suis bien en peine de dire si vous vivez seul, si vous avez un colocataire ou des enfants… Dites m’en plus. S’il vous plaît ? (Je suis certain que cela plait à votre bonne éducation).  
J’adore être votre vilain petit secret. Cela sonne définitivement pervers, même s’il n’y a aucune raison. Pour l’instant. Gardez-moi bien au chaud, William…_

_J’ai essayé votre plume, avec l’enquête sur laquelle je suis actuellement et… Elle est impressionnante. Je crois que je vais l’adorer.  
Quant à vos chocolats, je les déguste dans mon lit. J’avais envie de vous attirer dans mon lit dès maintenant. J’espère que je ne vous choque pas, que je sois un homme facile pour vous ?_

_A bientôt,_

_Harry._

_P.S. J’ai fait des nuits de plus de dix heures, ce week-end. Je crois que j’ai atteint mon quota de repos. Qu’en pensez-vous ?_ »

Draco avait trouvé dans l’enveloppe –la chose n’avait visiblement pas intéressée sa femme et sa meilleure amie- une boite remplie de cookies faits maison en forme de cœur.  
Il eut un petit sourire. C’était officiel : Harry rentrait lui aussi dans le jeu de la séduction. Et cela marchait très bien sur lui.

A suivre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avec un peu de chance, ma vie va se calmer un peu et je vais réussir à poster Samedi le prochain chapitre ^_-


	9. 19 Avril 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note :** Quand j'ai commencé ce projet, mon objectif était des chapitres de 1000 mots. On en est loin...

Que dire de la semaine qui venait de passer ? Elle avait été excellente. Harry avait utilisé sa plume tous les jours et son supérieur hiérarchique était troublé de la qualité de ses rapports. Soudainement, ils devenaient bons du premier coup. Il n’allait pas lui dire l’astuce qu’il avait.  
Par contre, Ron ne se privait pas de le charrier dès qu’il voyait le cadeau de son admirateur ou qu’il avait l’esprit ailleurs. Il n’avait pas totalement tort, parce que le brun laissait ses pensées courir vers son inconnu. Il se demandait à quoi il ressemblait. Etait-il grand ? Petit ? Certainement plus grand que lui, il n’en doutait pas réellement. Il n’avait pas beaucoup grandi après son départ de Poudlard et la majorité des hommes le dépassait, au même titre qu’un grand nombre de femme.

Dans le cas de Ginny, cette différence de taille l’avait toujours laissé indifférent. Après tout, ce n’était pas ce qui comptait le plus. Par contre, avec son inconnu… En fait, il aimait l’idée d’être plus petit que lui. Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant, de réconfortant. C’était irrationnel, mais… Il espérait secrètement qu’il soit comme il l’imaginait.  
Vu ses propos sur l’alimentation, il se doutait que ce n’était pas quelqu’un de musclé. Au contraire, il ne devait pas être très épais. Est-ce que derrière tout cela se cachait de l’anorexie ? Est-ce qu’il y avait une autre maladie qui ressemblerait ? Il ne savait pas, mais il espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il ne saurait pas quoi faire contre cette maladie.  
Il avait essayé de l’interroger, sans aucune discrétion il en avait conscience, dans sa dernière lettre. Il verrait bien s’il lui répondait sur ce point. Néanmoins, il se doutait que si c’était de l’anorexie, il esquiverait la question. 

Ce qui était amusant, c’était que Ron avait toujours été un fervent défenseur de sa vie privée, il avait été le premier à l’encourager à faire vérifier son courrier, mais… Avec ces courriers, il semblait être presque plus excité que lui. Il était clairement curieux de ce qui allait se passer, d’en savoir plus sur cet homme mystère.  
Lundi, à son retour, il lui avait demandé quel avait été son cadeau, de quoi ils avaient parlé, … A croire qu’il était devenu une véritable commère. Il n’en était peut-être rien, mais tout de même, le changement était étonnant. Cela faisait plaisir à voir.  
Au moment de lui avouer qu’il était courtisé par un homme et qu’il était attiré par eux, il n’avait pas su comment il allait réagir. Et même s’il ne l’avait pas mal pris, il ne s’attendait pas à autant de soutien et de curiosité de la part de son meilleur ami. Cela lui faisait réellement chaud au cœur. Alors, il répondait à ses questions et essayait de ne pas être trop gêné par les conclusions auxquelles il arrivait.

En effet, Ron lui avait fait remarquer que normalement, on ne parlait pas s’envoyer en l’air quand on se faisait courtiser. Du moins, pas aussi tôt. Mais eux l’avaient fait avec d’une manière très badine.  
En fait… Harry n’avait pas réfléchi quand il avait abordé le sujet. Cela lui avait semblé normal, dans l’espèce de pas de deux étrange qu’ils partageaient tous les deux. Il voulait que cette relation ne soit pas que sentimentale, il voulait aussi qu’elle soit physique. Il voulait porter les marques de leur amour, il voulait le sentir en lui, il voulait lui offrir le même plaisir. Celui d’être aimé et d’aimer.  
Il devait aussi reconnaître qu’il se sentait bien avec William, à l’autre bout du papier. Il dégageait quelque chose de rassurant. Il ne savait pas si c’était le cas, mais il avait envie de croire que s’il le croisait dans la rue sans le connaître, il aurait spontanément envie d’aller lui parler.  
Il avait quelque chose dans sa manière d’écrire qui était apaisant et bienveillant, décida Harry. Il avait tout de suite compris, et cela sans qu’il ait à lui expliquer, qu’il ne pouvait pas faire confiance au premier venu et il lui avait donné des gages de son sérieux. William était quelqu’un de tranquillisant.

Alors, même s’il aurait bien sauté la moitié de la semaine pour arriver plus rapidement au samedi, il n’avait pas arrêté de penser à son mystérieux admirateur. Cela l’avait aidé à tenir et à avoir l’impression qu’elle passait un peu plus vite. Néanmoins, il était bien content d’être enfin le jour tant attendu.  
Il avait récupéré la lettre dès l’arrivée du courrier, ne se laissant pas coiffer au poteau par ses enfants –infâmes petits monstres !- et mettant son butin à l’abri, avant de rendre ses gnomes bien aimés à son ex-femme avant le repas du soir. S’il savait que c’était purée saucisses qui les attendait –ils avaient harcelés Ginny pour qu’elle accepte de faire de la purée alors qu’elle détestait cela- il n’avait pas du tout envie de cuisiner de son côté.  
Il avait donc fait un saut à la supérette pour acheter du pain, de l’houmous et du guacamole. L’ensemble ferait bien l’affaire. A défaut d’être équilibré, cela lui ferait un repas parfaitement correct pour le soir.

S’installant dans son canapé, un CD de musique qui tournait en bruit de fond, il s’attaqua à sa lettre, tout en grignotant une tartine.

« _Harry,_

_Je ne suis pas un magnat du pétrole. C’est promis. Je gère, en réalité, l’argent de ma famille. Nous avons eu la chance d’avoir des ancêtres qui ont su quand et où investir. Quand j’ai pris les rênes d’une partie de notre héritage –mon père est toujours de ce monde et s’occupe de l’autre partie- j’ai fait le choix de diversifier nos investissements. C’est pourquoi nous sommes présents aussi bien du côté sorcier que moldu, avec des partenaires de tous horizons._  
J’ai ainsi la joie d’avoir des bureaux dans le Londres moldu, ce qui défrise totalement les associés traditionnels de ma famille. Mon père est quelqu’un de très classique et cela étonne beaucoup que j’ai fait le choix de me moquer d’où provenaient les bonnes idées. Je crois que même parmi mes camarades d’école peu le savent. Le passage à l’âge adulte fait grandir et évoluer. Ce qui paraissait si immuable, si figé dans le marbre ne l’est plus tant que cela.  
Alors, voilà, maintenant, vous savez tout sur les origines de mes multiples secrétaires. Je travaille avec l’étranger, le monde moldu et le monde sorcier et j’ai besoin de personnes pour s’assurer que je ne laisse rien en déshérence. 

_Je me plains beaucoup de King, Peel et Gale, néanmoins, comme vous l’avez deviné, je suis n’arrive pas à me séparer d’eux. Ils ne se conforment pas toujours aux normes des relations patron-employés, mais leur compétence et leur efficacité me les rendent indispensable.  
Il paraît que tout cela est la preuve que je tiens à eux. Sinon, je les ignorerais royalement. Enfin, c’est ce que soutiennent certains de mes proches._

_Mon alimentation n’est pas quelque chose dont j’aime parler, malgré tout j’ai ouvert le sujet et si nous voulons essayer de construire quelque chose, je suppose qu’il serait bon que je vous en parle. Je ne suis pas anorexique. Je sais ce que tout le monde pense quand on parle de peu manger en situation de stress._  
Je veux être clair sur ce point, car j’ai été traîné de force chez des médecins par mes proches à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois il a été prouvé que je ne le suis pas. Par contre, quand ça ne va pas, que j’ai des soucis en tête, j’ai tendance à très peu manger. Je deviens un moineau, pour reprendre votre expression.  
On m’a imposé des séances de gymnastique tous les matins pour essayer de m’ouvrir l’appétit, etc. Ça ne marche pas vraiment. Pour ne rien vous cacher, même si j’apprécie de manger un bon repas, je ne les recherche pas pour autant. Quand je veux me faire plaisir, ce n’est pas à cela que je pense en premier.  
Néanmoins, si cela peut vous rassurer, j’ai autour de moi d’excellentes cuisinières, qui me nourrissent et qui complotent déjà avec Madame Gale. Mais… Vous avez l’air de vous inquiéter et cela me fait chaud au cœur. 

_Quand ils m’ont vu arriver avec ces cookies, ils ont cru que cela venait de mon ex-femme, avant que je leur dise qu’il n’en était rien._  
Je ne savais pas réellement comment vous le dire, mais j’ai été marié et je suis séparé de ma femme depuis presque trois ans. Pour autant, nous sommes restés proches, de par notre enfant, en partie.  
Notre mariage était arrangé, comme beaucoup dans notre milieu, et à défaut de s’aimer, nous avons appris à nous connaître et à nous apprécier. Il paraît que c’est ce qui arrive quand on dépasse la décennie de mariage, sans verser de l’arsenic dans le verre de son conjoint.  
La dernière partie était une plaisanterie. Voilà, mon second aveu est que j’ai un humour assez pince sans rire et assez acide. Est-ce que vous êtes toujours prêt à me supporter après ces deux confessions ? 

_Et donc, pour revenir à la réaction de mes secrétaires, mon ex-femme a tendance à tout résoudre par la cuisine et elle est bien souvent à l’origine des douceurs sucrées que j’apporte à mon bureau. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n’en était rien et cela les a étonnés que je ne les partage pas avec eux.  
Et… Ils ne m’ont rien dit, mais j’ai entendu King demander à Peel s’il pensait que c’était sérieux, car je faisais un effort pour manger ce qu’on me donnait sans me faire prier. Je pense que les semaines à venir vont devenir intéressantes. Qu’en pensez-vous ?_

_Je savais, en me mariant, que je ne trouverais pas la compagne d’une vie. La principale raison de nos épousailles était dans le but d’avoir un enfant, un descendant. C’est ce qui se faisait dans mon milieu à l’époque. Je n’ai pas réfléchi à l’époque, j’étais jeune. Vous connaissez le poids des traditions et des habitudes, je suppose._  
Néanmoins, maintenant que je deviens un peu plus égoïste, que je ne cherche plus à satisfaire mes parents, il est temps de passer à autre chose. Pour ne rien cacher, j’ai décidé qu’il était le moment pour moi de ne vivre pas uniquement pour ma famille, mais aussi pour moi. C’est ce qui m’a décidé à vous écrire.  
Ce n’est pas un coup de tête ou de cœur de quelques jours. Cela fait quelques temps que je soupire après vous. Sans que jamais vous ne me voyiez. (Je vous en dis trop et là, d’un seul coup, je deviens ce fou qui vous traque depuis des années. N’est-ce pas ?) Alors, voyez-vous quand arrive l’âge adulte –le vrai, pas juste celui de l’âge-, celui de la maturité, il convient d’abandonner le superflu, ce qui n’est pas réellement notre choix et de se recentrer sur ce qui compte.  
J’ai appris que je voulais plus dans ma vie que mon enfant, que je voulais vivre avec un compagnon. De préférence, celui que j’aime depuis si longtemps. 

_Votre passé n’est pas simple, mais le mien est complexe, aussi. Je me doute que ce sera compliqué, mais si nous acceptons qui nous sommes et que nous ne nous laissons pas enfermer par ce qui n’est plus, alors il n’y a pas de raison de s’inquiéter._  
Il est évident que ce ne sera pas toujours aussi facile et qu’il y aura des hauts et des bas, car nous sommes des êtres humains. Nous avons eu des jeunesses difficiles, mais rien n’empêchera que l’on avance ensemble, si on décide de le faire.  
J’ai envie d’avoir foi en ce que nous pourrions faire tous les deux, si nous le voulons. Accepteriez-vous aussi d’avoir cette foi-ci ? Après tout, les Gryffindor ne sont-ils pas les éternelles optimistes qui bravent le danger sans sourciller ? Je vous provoque, mais… Acceptez, s’il vous plait de rêver avec moi à ce que nous pourrions être. 

_Je vous vole votre cœur ? N’est-ce pas punissable, cela, Monsieur l’Auror ? Allez-vous sévir à cette nouvelle ou au contraire allez vous me laisser faire ? Allez vous me mettre en prison ? (Si ma prison est votre vie, alors ce sera une très douce captivité)  
Quant à vos révoltes… J’avoue, je vois quelque chose de très… très peu sage sous vos mots. Peut-être que je me trompe, mais il y a quelque chose sous ces mots. Néanmoins, rassurez-vous, j’ai hâte de voir vos révoltes, de vous sentir contre moi. J’ai envie de voir toute votre fantaisie, toute votre originalité et… combien vous ne restez pas dans ce qu’on attend de vous._

_Mon plat préféré ? Après ce que je vous ai dit plus haut, vous devez certainement redouter le pire à cette question, qui semblait si simple._  
J’apprécie aussi l’heure du thé, même si je suis plus thé que mignardise. C’est presque la seule boisson que je consomme, en plus d’un verre de scotch à l’occasion ou du vin lors de repas importants. Mon médicomage me dit qu’un jour, j’aurais une carence en fer vu ma consommation de thé. Néanmoins, ce jour n’est pas encore arrivé et je continue à en profiter.  
Par contre, si je devais parler non pas d’un aliment en général, mais vraiment d’un plat, ce serait le gratin de pâtes. Mon père était toujours par mont et par vaux, durant mon enfance. Il était très absent. Ce n’est qu’aujourd’hui, arrivé à l’âge adulte et moi même père que je comprend que ce n’était pas m’ignorer, mais sa façon à lui de faire ce qu’il estimait important : m’assurer un avenir sans soucis financier.  
Je me retrouvais souvent seul avec ma mère. C’est une excellente pâtissière, une merveilleuse maîtresse de maison, mais une cuisinière relativement médiocre. Merlin me préserve qu’elle n’apprenne jamais que j’ai osé écrire cela. Elle est heureusement à la tête d’elfes de maison qui ont le bon goût de cuisiner à sa place en presque toutes occasions.  
La seule où elle cuisinait personnellement –et où cela était comestible- était les mercredi soirs où mon père était absent. Elle me cuisinait un gratin de pâtes. C’était simple et sans frou-frou. Mais, c’est resté mon plat préféré et je crois que je n’ai jamais réellement osé en goûter un autre que le sien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. 

_Je vis seul même si mon fils passe de mon domicile à celui de sa mère à sa guise. Néanmoins… Je vous disais que mes amis n’étaient pas au courant, il n’en est plus rien aujourd’hui._  
Ma meilleure amie cherchait à savoir ce qui m’intéressait tant et elle a fini debout sur un guéridon, déclamant une partie de votre lettre avec l’assistance de mon ex-femme. Quand je vous disais que je suis martyrisé de toutes parts.  
Vous n’êtes donc plus mon vilain petit secret (et oui, ceci est définitivement pervers comme expression). Juste une sorte de feuilleton dans ma vie amoureuse pour mes amis. Cela fait bien longtemps qu’ils savaient mon attirance pour vous et je sais qu’ils n’en parleront pas. Hormis pour me rendre dingue. Ils ont leurs défauts mais pas celui de mettre autrui en danger.  
C’est à vous de voir, si vous voulez les protéger. Je vous laisse choisir. C’est à vous de voir si vous le désirez.  
Et je dois vous avouer immédiatement que votre « s’il vous plaît » ne fait pas que plaire à ma bonne éducation. Mais je crois que nous avons encore du temps pour parler de cela. N’est-ce pas ? 

_Dites moi que vous avez conscience de ce que vous faites en me disant que vous profitez de mes présents, au lit. Dites le moi, car sinon, je crois que mon cœur n’y survivra pas._  
Dites moi que vous savez ce que vous me faites.  
Vous n’avez rien de facile, Harry. Bien au contraire. Mais quand vous dites ce genre de choses, ce n’est pas « être facile » qui me vient à l’esprit, mais plutôt « allumeur », car vous allez me rendre dingue. En avez-vous conscience, Harry ? 

_Bien à vous,_

_William._ »

Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant quel pourrait bien être son cadeau. Son admirateur n’y avait pas fait une seule fois référence dans sa lettre, contrairement à son habitude, et cela titillait sa curiosité.  
Renversait doucement le contenu de l’enveloppe sur le canapé, il eut la surprise de découvrir une sorte de rouleau avec une boite à côté. Ouvrant cette dernière, il découvrit des craies dedans. Il ne voyait pas où cela voulait en venir, avant de dérouler le plastique. Un mot était écrit dedans.

_Comme vous le savez, je suis un peu vieux jeu. Alors, voici la version moderne du tableau noir. J’espère que cette plongée dans votre passé –et le mien- vous plaira. Je ne sais pas vous, mais j’ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir en faire certains usages à Poudlard…  
William._

Harry éclata de rire. C’était un retour en enfance qu’il lui offrait. Il adorait cela. C’était une excellente idée. Peut-être même qu’il la partagerait avec ses enfants. Même si effacer les pleins et les déliés de son anonyme risquait de ne pas être aussi facile que ce qu’il y paraissait.

***

Draco fit un effort infini pour rester calme en découvrant Blaise dans _son_ salon, assis dans _son_ fauteuil, en train de siroter _son_ scotch.  
Depuis qu’ils se connaissaient –et cela remontait à la naissance de Draco, vu que Blaise avait eu la mauvaise idée de naître avant lui- le brun avait eu la très mauvaise manie de toujours vouloir lui piquer ses affaires. Très tôt ce fut ses doudous. Arrivé à Poudlard, ce fut l’intérêt de Pansy –jusqu’à ce qu’il comprenne qu’il n’y avait rien de sexuel là dessous au grand déplaisir de Blaise. Il ne tenta jamais rien avec Pucey, parce que définitivement, il n’avait aucun intérêt pour lui. Ce qui ne l’empêcha pas d’essayer de ruiner toutes ses chances avec lui. Une fois ses fiançailles officialisées avec Astoria, il lui proposa successivement de s’enfuir avec lui, de faire cocu son futur époux et de lui donner son premier enfant. Et aujourd’hui, il prenait plaisir à continuer à lui voler ce qui lui appartenait.  
Dire qu’il était l’un de ses témoins, le parrain de son fils et l’un de ses meilleurs amis… Il fallait vraiment qu’il réfléchisse à avoir de meilleures fréquentations, car les siennes étaient désastreuses.  
\- Blaise, que puis-je pour toi ? Demanda-t-il tout en sachant pertinemment la réponse.  
\- Absolument rien, répondit celui-ci un air un peu trop satisfait sur le visage.

Draco ferma les yeux. Il avait osé.  
Non, réellement, il adorait Blaise. Néanmoins, c’était aussi dans ce genre de moments qu’il se rappelait pourquoi il avait enterré Mister Plumy à quatre ans, qu’il avait dit à Milli que Blaise était gay, à Pucey qu’il avait flashé sur lui. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier qu’il s’était battu avec lui le soir de l’annonce de ses fiançailles –ils avaient finis tous les deux à Sainte Mangouste- et qu’il avait mis son poing dans la figure de Blaise _avant_ son discours en tant que témoin, pour anticiper toute proposition sexuelle à sa femme durant celui-ci.  
Tout cela, c’était uniquement parce que Blaise était un connard qui n’avait aucune limite. Et certainement pas celle de la correspondance privée d’autrui.

\- Où est-ce que tu l’as mise ?  
\- Guéridon, fit son ami, l’air complètement nonchaland. Je voulais vérifier par moi-même les rumeurs de Pansy et Asto.  
\- Astoria, corrigea le blond machinalement, en attrapant la lettre.  
\- Tu as fini par te mettre à draguer Potter. J’avoue que je n’y croyais pas, mais comme on était plus le premier Avril, je voulais voir ça de mes propres yeux.  
\- Je suppose que tu ne pouvais pas simplement poser la question ?

Ils avaient eu cent fois cette discussion sur les limites. Elle n’avait jamais marché et Draco n’avait jamais dégagé Blaise de ses amis. Si quelqu’un l’avait interrogé, il aurait certainement expliqué combien c’était un odieux et insupportable parasite. Il n’empêchait pas qu’alors qu’il aurait eu toutes les raisons de le débarquer de sa vie, il ne l’avait jamais fait et prenait certainement bien trop de plaisir à la majorité de ses frasques –quand il n’y participait pas lui-même au grand dam de sa femme et de ses secrétaires- pour réellement lui en tenir rigueur.  
Le seul point sur lequel ils jouaient réglo, c’était Scorpius. Son père tenait à lui comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et Blaise était très loin d’être en reste sur la question. L’enfant était le seul à savoir les faire agir comme s’ils étaient vraiment des adultes matures et responsables.

\- Je me vengerai, Blaise, finit-il par le menacer, alors que son ami ignorait sa question.  
\- Je crois que Potter a de l’humour. C’est étonnant, mais ça a pourtant l’air d’être le cas. Et en plus, il a bon goût. Et je ne parle pas de toi, on est bien d’accord. Son cadeau est très très bien. Je l’ai testé en t’attendant. 

Draco le foudroya du regard. Il ne savait pas quel était ce présent, mais il n’avait aucune envie qu’on le lui pique.  
Ignorant son abruti de meilleur ami, il s’installa dans le fauteuil restant, pour lire la lettre de Harry.

« _William,_

_Vous semblez être plein de surprises. Je devine sous vos mots que vous êtes un Sang-Pur. Je ne vous imaginais pas ainsi. Néanmoins, vous me direz que l’on a tendance à toujours imaginer les autres comme étant un autre nous-même. Il est vrai que je vous imaginais très semblable à moi-même. Alors, il faut que je cesse. Prenons donc l’exact opposé de qui je suis. Vous êtes donc blond, grand, les yeux marron, Sang-Pur, doué en potion, vous avez eu vos A.S.P.I.C.s et vous détestez les bibliothèques.  
Ne dites rien. Je me doute que presque tout est faux, néanmoins, je vais rester sur cette image. Vous m’en voulez ?_

_J’imagine que vos décisions ne doivent pas enchanter votre père quand vous les annoncez, mais quand vous présentez vos résultats, il doit beaucoup plus les apprécier. Il me rappelle des hommes que j’ai pu croiser dans mon enfance, certains de leur bon droit, mais ravis qu’on leur rapporte un peu plus, tout en ne reconnaissant jamais avoir eu tort._  
Vous me direz qu’il existe certainement des femmes qui sont ainsi, mais je n’en ai jamais croisées. Et vous ? Avez-vous croisé ces dames qui agissent ainsi ?  
Que vous ayez changé ne peut qu’être à votre honneur. Quand on est enfant, il est si simple de croire aveuglement en nos parents. Et après… Il faut tellement de temps pour que cela passe. C’est dur d’accepter que ceux qui nous éduquent et nous aiment soient en tort. Même si tout tend à nous le prouver.  
Je n’ai jamais connu mes parents, ou du moins, je n’en ai plus de véritables souvenirs conscients, mais je n’arrivais pas à imaginer qu’ils soient de mauvaises personnes. Sauf que j’ai découvert durant ma scolarité que mon père avait été un salopard fini avec Severus Snape durant leur adolescence. J’ai eu beaucoup de mal à y croire, même si aujourd’hui, j’ai conscience que s’il a bien pris les bonnes décisions face à Voldemort, ce n’était pas le cas avec toutes les personnes qui l’entouraient. 

_Je vous remercie de votre franchise. Je suppose que je ne suis pas habitué à avoir un moineau face à moi quand il est question de manger. Je fréquente majoritairement de bons mangeurs. C’est un sorte de trait d’union chez la majorité des Gryffindors, je crois._  
Néanmoins, je suppose que nous avons tous notre manière de gérer le stress et les problèmes. Je dois vous avouer que je serais rassuré si vous ne le faisiez pas ainsi, mais vu notre âge, ce n’est pas aujourd’hui que vous ou moi allons changer.  
Est-ce qu’une promesse de vous aider à faire de la… gymnastique vous encouragerait à continuer ? J’espère en tout cas, car je suis bien déterminé à vous motiver pour manger, même quand vous aurez des soucis. 

_Vous êtes donc père, vous aussi ? Vous savez que vous n’avez pas d’inquiétudes à avoir ? Je serais le dernier des abrutis si je vous reprochais d’avoir eu une vie avant moi, étant donné la mienne. Surtout que je ne me suis pas arrêté à un merveilleux enfant, mais à trois._  
Quelque part, je trouve cela triste de se marier pour les autres et non, parce qu’on désire la personne. Malgré tout, cela ne semble pas vous avoir rendu malheureux et je suppose que la bonne entente que vous aviez avec votre ex-femme a dû beaucoup jouer là dedans.  
Quand Ginny et moi nous sommes séparés, cela a été compliqué. Nous avions voulu que notre couple dure éternellement et c’était un échec autant pour elle que pour moi. Cela va bien mieux, aujourd’hui, mais à l’époque, c’était douloureux. Je ne pourrais jamais plus la qualifier de meilleure amie comme j’ai pu le faire durant notre mariage, mais elle est redevenue une amie.  
Et j’aime votre humour. Quand j’étais à Poudlard, j’avais un camarade de classe avec qui je ne m’entendais pas du tout, mais qui avait un humour comme le vôtre. On a jamais réellement pu s’entendre, mais, si cela avait été le cas, je crois que j’aurais adoré qu’il continue à agir, ainsi. Il était l’un des rares à se moquer de mon nom et de toute l’espèce de mythologie débile qu’il y a autour. Aujourd’hui, on se croise de temps en temps chez des amis communs (un de mes meilleurs amis a épousé sa meilleure amie), mais c’est somme toute assez rare. 

_Voulez-vous que je vous fasse livrer des choses à votre travail ? Je suis certain que cela donnerait du grain à moudre à vos secrétaires et j’adorerais alimenter cette folle rumeur._  
Plus encore si ce que je vous envoie vous donne envie de manger. (Est-ce que vous avez peur du fait que je sois en réalité une midinette qui fond quand vous lui dites ce genre de choses ?)  
Je suis par contre, ravi que vous décidiez de devenir égoïste. Je n’aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir être courtisé, mais c’est absolument merveilleux comme situation et pour rien au monde je vous reprocherais de la faire.  
Surtout qu’il y a quelque chose de très spécial à savoir qu’une personne vous désire depuis aussi longtemps. Ce n’est plus l’attrait de la nouveauté ou de la célébrité. C’est juste vraiment de l’amour. Vous auriez mille fois pu rencontrer quelqu’un d’autre. Pourtant, c’est toujours moi. Vous imaginez ce que cela peut signifier ? Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pouvoir vous dire de même. J’aimerais tant pourtant…  
Alors, oui, je veux rêver avec vous et plutôt deux fois qu’une. 

_Vous savez, voler est condamnable, même si c’est un cœur. Néanmoins, comme je vous ai dit que je souhaitais être volé, je pourrais difficilement sévir. Hormis à vous demander de recommencer, encore et encore. S’il vous plaît, William.  
Vous avez raison, mes révoltes ne sont jamais parfaitement sages. Je ne joue pas fair-play dans ce genre de situations. Si vous l’acceptez, je suis certain que nous saurons trouver un terrain d’entente._

_Comme vous pourrez le voir, mon cadeau de cette semaine est en lien avec votre réponse. J’espère que vous l’appréciez. Il est assez classique et je me suis dit que cela pouvait vous convenir._  
Est-ce que je me trompe en pensant que vous avez une relation très forte avec votre mère ? Vous semblez très proche d’elle. C’est très mignon, je dois vous le dire. Comment vit-elle votre séparation de votre femme ? Votre père est plus que classique et j’imagine que votre mère doit quelque peu lui ressembler, alors…  
(Et c’est promis. Je ne lui répéterai jamais votre aveu sur la qualité de sa cuisine, même le jour où vous me présenterez à vos parents.) 

_Vos amis semblent être de drôles de drilles. J’imagine qu’ils doivent vous rendre dingue juste pour le plaisir de vous embêter. Je suis certain qu’ils s’entendraient très bien avec certains de mes proches. Seamus Finnigan adorerait les rencontrer j’en suis sûr.  
Néanmoins, je vous fais confiance pour que notre feuilleton épistolaire reste entre vous, moi et eux. (Ça a quand même l’air drôlement animé chez vous. J’adorerais vivre cela. Jusqu’à ce que vous m’écriviez, les semaines sans mes enfants étaient longues et mornes. Vous, vous semblez bien vous amuser._

_Et oui, je sais ce que vous dire que je déguste vos présents dans mon lit vous fait. Enfin, du moins, j’espère que cela vous fait ce que j’imagine.  
Et « allumeur » est une définition qui me plaît beaucoup._

_A bientôt,_

_Harry._

_P.S. Je travaille en ce moment sur une affaire qui me rend malade. Je voudrais à la fois tout oublier pour ne pas avoir à y penser et me souvenir de tout pour faire condamner les salauds qui ont fait ça. Et grâce à votre plume, j’arrive à avoir des rapports suffisamment précis pour consigner chaque détail. Merci._ »

Draco avait un petit sourire idiot en lisant la fin de la lettre de Harry. Ils faisaient bien plus que flirter à ce stade-là, mais qui était-il pour s’en plaindre ?  
\- Tu sais, lui fit Blaise dont il avait presque oublié la présence, je trouve cela rafraîchissant qu’il n’ait pas compris qui tu étais, tout en parlant de toi dans sa lettre.  
\- Toi aussi, tu as remarqué… Répondit Draco encore touché par cela.  
\- Difficile de l’ignorer, lui répondit-il moqueur, alors qu’il lui donnait une tasse de thé.  
Incertain, le blond lui lança un regard.  
\- Cadeau de Potter. De l’Earl Grey. Il te connaît bien même si vous ne vous êtes jamais vu. Ce serait presque mignon…  
Levant les yeux au ciel, Draco décida d’ignorer son meilleur ami, pour goûter le thé qu’il venait donc de recevoir.

C’est vrai qu’il était excellent.

A suivre…


	10. 26 avril 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Bêta :** Azh  <3 et Meanne
> 
>  **Note :** Quand j'ai commencé ce projet, mon objectif était des chapitres de 1000 mots. On en est loin...
> 
>  **Note bis :** Le retard de cette semaine est partiellement dû à la réponse de Harry. Elle parle de quelque chose d'assez dur et c'était difficile de la rendre... juste. Et mes deux malheureuses bêtas ont eu à faire un bon travail là dessus.
> 
>  **WARNING :** Evocation de trucs pas cool dans ce chapitre.

Harry soupira. Il n’avait qu’une envie, se cacher sous les draps et ne plus jamais en ressortir. Même s’il avait eu ses enfants, cette semaine, il ne rêvait que d’une chose : disparaître. Il détestait les affaires comme celle sur laquelle il avait été affecté.  
Il avait beau essayer de l’ignorer, de penser à tout sauf cela, mais… ça le rongeait. Et bien sûr, tout le monde s’en rendait compte : Lily lui avait demandé si tout allait bien, Ron lui avait posé la même question et son boss lui avait proposé de prendre quelques jours.  
Il détestait tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à ce genre d’affaires.

Il avait l’air tellement minable que Ginny et Molly avaient accepté de s’occuper des enfants tous les soirs, sans même discuter.  
Alors, la fin de la semaine n’était pas arrivée avec le même délice que d’habitude. Normalement, les équipes du week-end prenaient la relève sur ses affaires en cours et ne se souciait plus de rien. Cette fois-ci… Il savait qu’il devait partir mais il n’en avait pas envie. Tout en crevant de désir de fuir pour oublier.  
Sa vie était tellement logique ce soir.

Quand Hermione lui proposa de prendre les trois mini-monstres du vendredi au samedi, il accepta avec plaisir. Il ne savait pas s’il serait capable de faire autre chose que rien du tout. Alors, il s’était mis au lit, tôt, avec une potion de Sommeil-Sans-Rêve.  
Il avait dormi d’une seule traite et au matin, à défaut d’arriver à oublier ce qu’il avait vu et entendu, cette semaine. Il avait été un véritable père démissionnaire cette semaine. Tout ce qu’il détestait.

« _Harry,_

_J’espère que vous n’allez pas m’en vouloir mais permettez que je fasse remonter votre post-scriptum dans le corps de la lettre. Allez-vous bien ? Votre lettre était… Comme ailleurs, par moments. Vous ne m’avez pas posé de question alors que cela semblait vous tenir à cœur. Est-ce que vous voulez m’en parler ?_  
Je souhaite que vous m’excuserez mais j’ai cherché toute la semaine s’il n’y avait pas un article sur vous et l’affaire dont vous vous occupez en ce moment. Il n’en est rien mais… J’aurais aimé savoir ce qui vous inquiète et comment vous soulager de ce poids. Je sais que vous êtes confronté à des choses dures mais malgré cela, je n’ose pas imaginer ce que cela peut être de le vivre au quotidien.  
J’espère que si nous continuons ainsi, vous accepterez mon aide avec ce fardeau, car je ne crois pas que ce soit simple à vivre, vu combien vous étiez touché dans votre lettre.  
Je n’en dirai pas plus. Je ne voudrais pas vous forcer à parler, mais sachez que je suis là. 

_Oui, je dois reconnaître que vous avez raison. Je suis un Sang-Pur. Est-ce que cela est odieux à vos yeux ? J’espère que non. Quant à votre description de ma personne, c’est promis, je ne dirai rien. Mais je vous en conjure, laissez moi m’insurger contre la pire des erreurs : j’adore lire et j’aime tout particulièrement les bibliothèques. Même pour le plaisir de votre image mentale, je ne peux vous laisser véhiculer une telle horreur.  
Par contre, j’en déduis que vous aussi, vous les aimez. Ce qui m’étonne un peu plus. Est-ce que vous accepteriez de m’en dire plus ?_

_Mon père est furieux que je travaille avec les Moldus sans me soucier de son avis. Vous avez parfaitement cerné mon père : un homme charmant mais qui pense avoir toujours raison et qui devient odieux quand on lui prouve qu’il a tort. En somme, quelqu’un avec qui vous n’avez pas envie d’échanger le moindre mot s’il n’est pas de votre famille._  
Manque de chance dans mon cas, il est diablement du même sang que moi ! Impossible de s’en débarrasser. (Ceci est aussi un mensonge. Même si l’on me proposait de me l’ôter, je ne le voudrais pas. Il a tous les défauts de la terre et n’est pas quelqu’un que je recommanderais pour son ouverture d’esprit, mais… c’est mon père. Ce qui fait que, personnellement, j’ai tendance à fermer les yeux sur l’horrible personnage qu’il est.)  
Des femmes qui agissent comme mon père ? Oh, la mère de mon meilleur ami – et témoin à mon mariage – est un peu comme cela. Autant dire que pour sa part, je la fuis. La dernière fois qu’elle m’a acculé dans un coin sombre, j’ai bien cru que c’était pour m’empoisonner. Même si en réalité, c’était pour m’intimer l’ordre de ne plus laisser son fils boire de mon scotch. (Une très longue histoire entre nous, il a tendance à prendre très littéralement le « mi casa es tu casa », ce qui le rend épuisant.) 

_Je vous trouve grand prince sur la question des changements. Tout le monde ne l’est pas autant. Souvent, ce qui n’est qu’une erreur de jeunesse ou l’influence des parents est marqué au fer rouge dans nos vies jusqu’à notre décès._  
Lors de la jeunesse de mon père, il n’était pas bien vu dans son milieu d’avoir le moindre mot positif sur les Moldus ou les Né-moldus. Et comme il ne l’a jamais réellement quitté et que la société Sang-Pure n’a pas réellement évolué... Autant dire que mon père n’a jamais réellement été confronté à autre chose. Quand il a reproduit sur moi, l’éducation qu’il avait lui-même reçu – ce que nous faisons tous quelque part –, il n’a pas trouvé déplacé de m’inculquer ses préceptes racistes. Et mon père étant mon idole, cela n’a pas été bien difficile pour moi de les accepter tels quels, sans jamais les questionner.  
Il a fallu que j’arrive à quinze ou seize ans pour le faire, sauf qu’il était bien trop tard aux yeux de la majorité des gens. C’est dommage que vous soyez l’un des rares à être grand prince sur cette question. De mon âge, je ne connais personne qui ait vécu les horreurs de la dernière guerre et qui croie toujours dans le bien fondé de cette… idéologie. Je ne sais même pas quel mot il faut utiliser. Ce que je sais, c’est que ceux qui croient encore en elle sont des fous qui n’ont retenu aucune des leçons du passé.  
J’ignorais que votre père n’avait pas toujours été exemplaire. Je suppose que je ne suis pas le seul. Plus le temps passe et plus je me rends compte de l’écart les apparences et ce que nous sommes réellement. Nous avons tous des choses à cacher pour diverses raisons mais quand nous avons le malheur d’avoir une vie publique, les médias n’arrangent rien. 

_Je sais que même mes proches me soupçonnent d’être anorexique, et ce n’est pas faute d’avoir demandé à mon médecin de confirmer que ce n’est pas le cas. C’est une maladie terrible et je comprends leur inquiétude, mais… Je n’en souffre pas. Et je ne voudrais pas que vous rejoigniez le camp des « bien intentionnés »._  
Surtout que quand tout va bien, sans aller jusqu’à dire que je suis gourmand, je mange. Et je risque de continuer à le faire si vous cuisinez toujours aussi bien que les cookies que vous m’avez envoyés. Ils étaient absolument délicieux, vous savez ?  
Quant à faire ma gymnastique, je suis même certain qu’avec vous, j’aurais envie de tenter de nouveaux sports. 

_Il est des fois plus simple d’assumer que l’autre n’a pas de passé, que rien de ma vie d’avant ne pourrait contrarier votre propre vie. Néanmoins, je suis ravi que vous ne soyez pas effrayé à l’idée d’un autre enfant dans votre vie. Parce que même si je veux ma part de bonheur, idéalement avec vous, je refuse de le faire aux dépens de mon enfant. Il fait partie du lot, si vous décidez de m’accepter, au même titre que mes amis trop curieux et casse-pieds et de mes parents vieux jeu._  
Avant d’arriver à l’âge adulte, je n’avais jamais connu personnellement de couple ayant choisi d’être ensemble par amour et non par convenance. Je me suis marié jeune, nous étions tout juste majeurs avec ma femme. Nous n’avions pas réfléchi. Nous nous connaissions de Poudlard car nous y avions étudié à la même période. Cela paraissait logique à l’époque. Même si c’était reproduire ce que mes parents – et les siens – avaient fait.  
Pour tout vous avouer, mes parents m’ont soumis à mes 18 ans une liste de fiancées potentielles. Elle était la seule que je connaissais réellement. Alors je lui en ai parlé, pour savoir ce qu’elle en pensait. Elle-même avait reçu une liste similaire et j’étais aussi le seul qu’elle connaissait réellement. Nous sommes sortis quelques fois – avec un chaperon, sinon ça n’aurait pas été assez vieux jeu – avant de confirmer à nos deux familles que nous acceptions de nous fiancer. Cela n’a pas été plus compliqué que ça. Je suppose que face à votre mariage d’amour tout ceci doit être bien étrange.  
C’est évident que quand on s’implique comme vous l’avez été dans votre mariage, cela doit être dur. Au contraire, nous, nous sommes passés de connaissances à amis. Laisser libre-court à ses sentiments plutôt que suivre les bonnes mœurs et ce qu’on attend de nous est quelque chose de terrifiant. J’ignore comment vous avez fait cela sans mourir de peur. 

_Je crois que j’aime déjà ce jeune rival, si son humour a pu vous préparer au mien._  
Compte-tenu de votre situation particulière, cela n’aurait peut-être pas été possible, mais je crois important de grandir loin de la légende associée aux noms connus. Je sais que je garde mon enfant très loin de tout ce que notre nom signifie. Je veux qu’il soit un enfant et non pas l’enfant de son père ou son grand-père. Il n’a pas à souffrir de tout ce qui s’est passé avant sa naissance ou même son âge adulte.  
Peut-être que ce jeune camarade a pu vous offrir cette insouciance. Je l’espère du moins. En effet, votre nom attire toutes les folies et… Je ne crois pas que j’aurais voulu d’être à votre place. Cela doit certainement être attrayant à l’adolescence mais l’homme que je suis est certain qu’il ne voudrait pas de cette célébrité. C’est trop de pression, trop de... d’attentes, je suppose. 

_Ainsi, vous êtes taquin et prêt à m’aider dans la torture psychologique de mes secrétaires à ce que je vois. Sachez que je vous aime un peu plus à chaque lettre. Néanmoins, j’hésite à accepter votre proposition car cela m’exposerait certainement à des retours très négatifs des Aurors. N’est-ce donc pas interdit par la loi ? À moins que vous ne signiez une dérogation spéciale. Pour satisfaire à la quête de la Vérité, il faut parfois accepter certains sacrifices. Fermez les yeux et pensez à l’Angleterre, Monsieur Potter. (C’était ce qu’on avait ordonné à ma mère avant son mariage, selon elle.)_

_Vous savez, ce n’est pas parce que je vous aime depuis plus longtemps que vos sentiments ont moins de valeur. Dites-vous que vous avez eu l’occasion de rencontrer tant et tant de personnes et pourtant, juste avec ma plume, j’arrive à vous donner envie d’être courtisé. Ce n’est pas anodin, tout de même.  
Je crois que nous avons chacun de la chance. Vous d’être aimé depuis des années, moi de pouvoir vous le confesser. Vous m’en donnez l’autorisation alors je reviendrai encore et encore voler votre cœur. Et j’espère que si un jour, j’arrive à vous rendre amoureux, j’y réussirai quand vous ne vous y attendrez pas. _

_Vous avez eu raison de choisir de l’Earl Grey, c’est mon thé préféré. Un thé classique, comme vous vous en doutiez. Vous voyez, même sans me connaître, vous devinez ce que j’aime._

_Comment ma mère vit ma rupture ? Très mal. Encore pire que mon père. Mes parents ont eu un mariage de convenance, eux aussi, mais la différence est qu’ils sont très rapidement tombés amoureux l’un de l’autre. (Vous imaginez un jeune couple marié se donnant la béquée ? Et bien, quarante ans plus tard, ils le font toujours. Je vous laisse imaginer la pression que cela peut représenter quand son propre mariage ne décolle pas.)_  
Ma mère ne comprend pas que je puisse vouloir me séparer de ma femme qui a tant de… qualités. Quant à être attiré par un homme, elle nie même que cela puisse être possible pour l’instant. Sur ce plan-ci, mon père est plus ouvert. Il désapprouve totalement que je puisse me séparer de ma femme – pour lui, nous devrions mener nos vies séparément mais sous le même toit – mais il comprend que je puisse désirer un homme plutôt qu’une femme.  
L’une part du principe que je devrais forcément être comblé par mon mariage, l’autre que je devrais maintenir les apparences. Aucun des deux n’est satisfait, bien sûr. Néanmoins, je n’envisage pas de leur céder. Pas cette fois-ci. Il y a trop en jeu pour que j’accepte de le faire. Et que vous parliez de rencontrer mes parents comme un fait dont vous êtes certain – et non comme d’une hypothèse – me raffermit dans cette volonté. Il y a trop en jeu ; il y a la possibilité que vous acceptiez de partager ma vie. 

_Mes amis sont… Au premier abord, la plupart des gens les pense froids et distants. Sauf que quand on les connaît, ce ne sont que de grands enfants. Ils sont capables de vous retourner une maison en moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour le dire et la seconde d’après de discourir sur la politique extérieure du Mozambique. Alors, oui, c’est extrêmement animé à la maison._  
Je n’avais pas imaginé qu’ils puissent rencontrer Seamus Finnigan – ses exploits à l’explosif lors de la dernière bataille sont devenus célèbres – mais je suis certain que cela serait absolument passionnant à voir.  
Mes journées ont toujours été occupées par mon travail mais l’ensemble de mes proches avait déjà la fâcheuse manie de prendre notre maison pour la leur, avant notre séparation. C’est certainement en partie ma faute car j’aime l’idée que mon chez moi leur soit ouvert, n’importe quand. Ils sont, en quelque sorte, ma famille de cœur. Et cela ne s’est pas amélioré depuis que je vis seul.  
Je n’ai jamais vraiment eu de semaine « sans enfant ». Le nôtre circule à sa guise entre nos deux maisons, comme je vous le disais, ce qui fait que je ne suis jamais réellement sans lui. Mais j’imagine combien cela pourrait être dur si je ne le voyais pas du tout. Alors, je suis ravi d’occuper vos semaines. 

_Quant à l’effet de votre dégustation de mes présents au lit a sur moi… j’espère que votre imagination est aussi fertile que la mienne. Parce que mon ego n’est pas le seul à être flatté.  
J’espère que vous ferez subir le même sort à ce cadeau._

_Bien à vous,_

_William._ » 

Harry soupira. Son admirateur secret avait parfaitement raison. L’affaire l’avait complètement retourné, au point d’oublier certaines choses.  
Il n’avait pas quitté son lit pour lire sa lettre. Il se sentait comme une espèce de loque et détestait cela. Laissant glisser le contenu de l’enveloppe, il découvrit une sorte de tasse en métal et un coffret accompagné d’une note qu’il saisit une fois que tout eu reprise sa taille normale. 

_Je crois que vous avez besoin de vous changer les idées et de vous relaxer. J’espère que vous m’excuserez de vous imposer une telle cruauté.  
William._

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait bien plus inventer ?  
Regardant de plus près ses cadeaux, il éclata de rire. C’était un thermos de thé fait maison avec des macarons venant d’une grande maison française. Ce qu’il lui imposait était en réalité une excellente collation de 10h.

S’extrayant de son lit, Harry passa un coup de cheminette à son ex-belle-mère puis à son ex-femme pour les remercier avant de faire livrer des fleurs à Hermione. Elles le méritaient bien.  
Et même si sa semaine ne s’augurait pas sous de meilleurs auspices, William lui avait mis un peu de baume au cœur, dont il comptait bien profiter. 

***

Draco fut presque étonné de ne découvrir que Théodore Nott dans son salon, ce mardi soir-là. Le mot clé était « presque » car quelques secondes après, avant même qu’il eut le temps de parler, Dean Thomas apparut, clairement en provenance des cuisines.  
Il n’arrivait pas à savoir ce qui liait les deux hommes mais ceux-ci semblaient s’entendre comme larrons en foire depuis que Pansy avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec le Gryffindor. Quoiqu’il en fut, quelque part, cela n’avait rien d’étonnant de les trouver ici.  
— En quoi puis-je vous aider ? s’enquit-il cependant.  
Après tout, l’espoir fait vivre. Avec un peu de chance, ils avaient une véritable raison d’être là.  
— En fait, on voudrait savoir ce que t’a répondu Potter, lui répondit narquoisement le Slytherin.  
— Je veux m’assurer que tu traites bien mon pote, continua Dean. Il a eu une semaine difficile.  
Draco soupira.  
— Je suppose donc que mon courrier a été ouvert ? demanda-t-il, d’ors et déjà résigné face à cet état de fait.  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent, secouant la tête.  
— Non, nous, on attend que tu le fasses toi-même. Tu nous feras bien un résumé, n’est-ce pas ?  
Le blond les observa un instant avant de se rappeler qu’en effet, contrairement au reste de la fine équipe, ces deux-là avaient un minimum d’éducation.  
Ignorant leurs regards curieux, Draco prit la lettre – avec les semaines, il arrivait à l’identifier au premier coup d’œil dans sa pile quotidienne – pour s’installer dans son fauteuil.

« _William,_

_Que vous dire, hormis combien vous avez raison ? Je m’excuse d’avoir été un si mauvais correspondant la semaine dernière. J’essaye de ne pas ramener le travail avec moi à la maison, mais c’est compliqué en ce moment._  
Vous n’auriez jamais trouvé d’article sur l’affaire que je traite en ce moment. Les journaux ne se soucient pas souvent de ce genre de choses. Une gamine à peine majeure a été violée. Elle avait décidé de sortir avec sa bande de potes pour fêter une bonne nouvelle. Des garçons et des filles qu’elle connaissait depuis presque dix ans. Des personnes de confiance.  
Elle s’était faite toute mignonne. Cela se voyait encore quand elle est arrivée au début de ma garde à 6h du matin. Ils avaient commencé la soirée au pub, avant d’aller en boîte. Elle avait bu, comme tous ses copains, mais elle ne devait pas rentrer par ses propres moyens, alors ça n’avait pas d’importance. Elle était raisonnable ; elle voulait faire la fête sans se mettre en danger.  
Deux des garçons de sa bande ont bu plus que de raison. Vraiment plus que de raison. Et ils ont pris son joli maquillage, sa tenue légère et pleine de frou-frous et ses câlins amicaux pour un accord. Ils l’ont entrainée à l’écart pour la violer. Elle a dit non.  
Et pour eux… elle n’avait pas le droit de se refuser à eux tout en dansant et en étant habillée ainsi. Cette gamine est détruite. Elle pleure sans discontinuer, elle a peur. Elle ne sait plus à qui faire confiance. Ceux qu’elle pensait être de vrais amis s’en sont pris à elle, juste parce qu’ils étaient incapables de se contrôler.  
Je les ai vus en audition et… ils ne se rendent même pas compte de ce qu’ils ont fait. Elle l’avait soi-disant « bien cherché ». Comment est-ce qu’on peut justifier d’imposer à quiconque une relation sexuelle ou ne serait-ce que des attouchements ?  
Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me demander ce qui a pu leur passer par la tête. Est-ce qu’un jour, j’ai pu laisser penser à mes garçons que leur volonté, leurs désirs passaient avant la liberté de refuser des autres ? Je ne crois pas qu’avec Ginny nous ayons pu une seule seconde tenir un discours qui les encourage dans cette voie. Sauf que les parents de ces jeunes cons n’ont pas dû non plus. 

_C’est la première fois que je suis heureux de ma notoriété, vous savez ? Cette gamine avait peur de tout le monde. Elle tremblait, même mes collègues féminines n’arrivaient pas à la mettre à l’aise pour raconter son calvaire. Et… Elle m’a vu et a supplié que ce soit moi qui m’occupe d’elle. Elle m’a avoué après, que c’était parce qu’elle savait que si elle me disait la vérité, je la croirais, car moi aussi j’avais été accusé de mentir. Qu’elle me faisait confiance, que moi, elle me connaissait._  
Je veux que ces petits cons assument leur crime. Rien ni personne n’a le droit de contraindre une autre personne à subir des attouchements ou une relation sexuelle… Ça me rend malade, William. Si vous pouviez la voir…  
Un meurtre est toujours triste et horrible, mais ça… On dit que dans les forces de l’ordre, il y a toujours un type de crime qu’on ne supporte pas. Je crois que c’est ceux-ci pour moi. Ma fille est encore trop petite pour risquer cela, mais je lui souhaite de pouvoir être libre, dans notre monde au même titre que ses frères.  
Je pense depuis très longtemps arrêter mon métier d’Auror pour devenir libraire. J’adore les livres, j’aime partager cette passion avec autrui. Mais je crois que j’ai encore besoin de vider les rues des monstres pour m’assurer que mes petits soient en sécurité. 

_Voyez, j’ai saisi au bond votre proposition de me confier à vous, malgré le sujet. J’espère que vous ne m’en voudrez pas. J’imagine que vous aviez en tête des choses plus… Je sais pas. Différentes._

_Cette semaine, j’aimerais savoir quelle était votre peluche préférée, enfant. De mon côté, je n’en avais pas réellement. Je vivais chez mon oncle et ma tante et ils sont Moldus. Ils ont toujours été terrifiés par ma magie. C’était un sujet tabou là-bas. Et bien que Dumbledore les ait contraints à me recueillir, ils auraient préféré que ce ne fût pas le cas. Alors, ils faisaient le strict minimum et me donner un doudou n’en faisait pas partie. Par contre, je rêvais de l’énorme ours tout doux qu’avait mon cousin. J’en ai plus que couvert mes enfants, en réaction à cela, je suppose._

_Est-ce que vous soyez Sang-Pur me paraît odieux ? Non. Peut-être que cela aurait été le cas il y a quinze ans, juste après la guerre. Sauf que maintenant, j’ai mûri et grandi. Vous n’avez pas choisi de l’être, au même titre que je n’ai pas choisi d’être brun. C’est notre héritage. Ce qui compte, c’est ce que nous en faisons. Si être Sang-Pur vous motivait à tuer autrui, alors oui, je serais horrifié et je ferais tout mon possible pour vous arrêter. Si être Sang-Pur ne vous encourage à rien d’autre qu’être vous-même, pourquoi vous le reprocherais-je ? Mon père et mon parrain l’étaient. Mon meilleur ami l’est.  
J’imagine que si vous me posez cette question, c’est que vous craignez que je vous repousse pour cette raison. Peut-être même vous l’a-t-on reproché par le passé. Certainement, en fait. Les gens ont été prodigieusement stupides après la défaite de Voldemort._

_Par contre, autant votre statut de Sang-Pur m’indiffère, autant votre passion pour les livres m’enchante. Je ne m’imagine pas vivre avec quelqu’un qui déteste lire. Peu importe le style ou la complexité de l’ouvrage. Le touché du papier sous les doigts, l’odeur caractéristique et humide des livres… Sans parler du fait que le moindre roman nous transporte dans un autre monde où tout est possible : nous pouvons être prince, roi et suzerain, les Moldus s’imaginer être sorciers, les lâches peuvent être des lions.  
La lecture permet de dépasser tous nos défauts et de pouvoir essayer d’apprendre à devenir meilleur. C’est… Je pense que s’il n’y avait pas eu la guerre, si je n’avais pas été le Survivant aux yeux de tous, je me serais orienté dans une direction bien différente pour ma carrière. Comme je vous le disais plus tôt, je pense devenir libraire et je suis fermement convaincu que sans tout cela, je l’aurais été dès ma sortie de Poudlard._

_Je crois que je peux comprendre l’attachement que vous portez à votre père. Cela ressemble beaucoup à celui que j’ai pour le mien. Je sais qu’il a été horrible avec Severus Snape. Pourtant… Cela ne m’empêche pas de tenir à lui – sans plus le connaître – et de me demander ce qu’il aurait pensé de ceci ou cela._  
Même en sachant que nos proches ont tort, aussi bien face à la morale que face à la loi, cela n’empêche pas de tenir à eux et de continuer à les aimer. Cela ne nous rend pas coupable de quoi que ce soit et ceux qui nous le reprochent ont dû oublier ce qu’être humain signifie.  
Je ne sais quoi vous dire sur la mère de votre meilleur ami mais je vous accorde qu’elle semble effrayante. (Du scotch ? Vous ne voulez pas m’en dire plus sur votre relation à tous deux autour de cette boisson ?) 

_Ce que vous dites sur les changements, le fait que l’on croit aveuglément en nos parents, tout cela me conforte dans ma conviction que cette fichue guerre aurait pu être évitée, si à la fin de la première, plutôt que de condamner à des décennies à Azkaban ou de totalement ignorer les actions de certains Mangemorts influents, le Ministère avait pris le problème à bras-le-corps._  
La plupart des racistes le sont par peur de l’inconnu ou par ignorance. Peu importe que ce soit envers une ethnie, une couleur de peau ou l’aptitude ou non à la magie. Il y en a bien quelques uns qui érigent cela au rang de manière de vivre, bien sûr, mais pour la majorité, si on les avait éduqués, ils ne se seraient jamais laissés embrigader. On aurait pu éviter des centaines de morts inutiles.  
Personne ne peut décemment vouloir la destruction de tout un groupe d’êtres humains. Il n’y a que les déments qui le pourraient. J’imagine que vos amis ont dû voir les mêmes horreurs que vous et se rendre compte que tout cela…  
Vous disiez que nous avons tous des secrets , il y a une chose que peu de personnes savent sur moi. Lorsque Dumbledore s’est fait tué, j’étais présent. Il m’avait stupéfié et caché. À l’époque, je l’ai très mal vécu. Ce fut une sorte de trahison pour moi, même si j’ai fini par comprendre plus tard, une fois adulte qu’en réalité, il n’en était rien. Alors, lors des procès, j’ai demandé à ce que mon témoignage soit scellé pour que ce ne soit pas divulgué. 

_Si vous me dites que vous êtes en bonne santé, alors je vous crois. Cela ne m’empêchera pas de m’inquiéter quand vous serez en période de stress et d'anxiété, mais c’est promis, la discussion ne reviendra pas comme un vil serpent de mer, comme cela semble être le cas avec vos proches._

_Vous savez, je ne cuisine pas que des cookies. Je sais aussi cuisiner des plats._

_Je crois que j’ai hâte de vous adopter avec votre enfant, vos amis insupportables et vos parents qui me détesteraient. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. Le lot me plaît beaucoup. Il promet d’être remuant au possible._

_En effet, la manière dont votre mariage a été conclu me paraît bien étrange. Cela a quelque chose d’extrêmement désuet qui je suppose doit faire son charme. Mais un mariage d’amour, laisser parler son cœur, c’est comme sauter dans le vide. C’est grisant et terrifiant à la fois. C’est tellement bon. Même si oui, l’atterrissage est visiblement bien plus douloureux._

_Concernant votre jeune rival en humour, n’ayez crainte, nos relations ne risquent pas de vous faire de l’ombre. Il est très fade à côté de vous. Même si vous avez raison sur un point : il m’a fait vivre des enjeux d’adolescent quand nous l’étions, contrairement à tous les adultes autour de moi._

_Je suis certain que vous accepterez très bien le sacrifice de torturer vos secrétaires. Néanmoins, sachez que je vous absous de toute poursuite judiciaire par avance, tant que vous ne laissez aucune marque définitive. Je suis persuadé que vous saurez trouver comment apaiser leur curiosité sans céder à celle-ci._

_Je suis ravi que le thé vous ait plu. J’ai hésité un moment avant de me décider pour cette variété-ci._

_Pour ce qui est de vos parents… La situation n’a pas l’air très drôle. Je ne connais pas du tout cela (et je ne parle pas que de l’aspect « mariage de convenance »), mais je ne suis pas certain que cela m’attriste. J’ai la chance d’être resté proche de mon ex-belle-famille et la possibilité que je refasse ma vie ne les dérange pas une seconde. Au contraire, Molly Weasley semble plutôt s’inquiéter de l’inverse. Quant à l’homosexualité… Je doute que cela pose problème. Charlie, l’un des aînés, est marié avec un homme et il a toujours été le bienvenu avec son conjoint. Je crois que j’ai la chance que l’individu, ce qu’il pense, ressent et fait, compte plus pour eux que le reste._

_Sachez, William, avant que je ne conclue cette lettre, que votre cadeau a subi le même sort que le précédent, dégusté au fond de mon lit, et trônant à côté pour ce qui avait été laissé en vie.  
Je laisse à votre… ferme imagination le soin de deviner les détails de cette dégustation. Dites-moi ce qu’elle vous offre et je vous répondrais sur la réalité des faits._

_A bientôt,_

_Harry._ »

Draco releva le nez de sa lettre, un petit sourire aux lèvres, retombant sur Dean et Théodore qu’il avait oubliés tout à sa lecture. Si le premier savait se tenir et semblait satisfait de ce qu’il voyait, il devinait la curiosité du second.  
De tous ses proches, il devait reconnaître que Nott était celui qui agissait le plus en adulte. Il était aussi celui qui avait été le plus frappé de plein fouet par la guerre. Draco avait fini par comprendre que si lui-même acceptait régulièrement que sa maison devienne l’antichambre de la régression, c’était en partie parce qu’il pouvait vivre cette adolescence qui lui avait été volée.  
C’était aussi pour cela qu’il n’y avait pas grand monde de nouveau dans leur cercle d’amis. Pansy était une chipie. Blaise, flamboyant. Astoria se laissait emporter par eux deux. Le seul qui était réellement adulte parmi eux, c’était Théodore. Pourtant, il avait aussi ses défauts. Il avait besoin de savoir que ses proches étaient heureux. Sans cela, il était capable de se rendre malade.

Tous avaient été abîmés par la guerre et aucun ne voulait complètement accepter son statut d’adulte responsable dans sa vie privée.  
— Ça va aller, murmura-t-il, officiellement à l’intention de Dean.  
En réalité, il rassurait surtout son deuxième témoin de mariage. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de plus pour se comprendre.

Un léger sourire fleurit à son tour sur les lèvres de Théo, alors que Draco découvrait le recueil de poésie qui se trouvait à l’intérieur de l’enveloppe.  
Blake. Un excellent choix.

À suivre…


	11. 3 mai 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note bis :** Je ne le fais pas habituellement, mais juste un mot sur une review « guest » que j’ai reçu. Merci Camm pour ta review. Elle m’a beaucoup touché. (Et pour les autres, sachez que quand j’ai un moyen de vous répondre, je le fais toujours ^_- )

Contre toute attente, cette semaine n’avait pas été aussi frustrante que la précédente. Ils avaient trouvé des preuves. Ce n’était pas souvent qu’une affaire de viol en avait. C’était bien souvent parole contre parole. Quelques fois, ils avaient des preuves circonstancielles –quand le suspect clamait qu’il n’avait jamais été à un endroit et qu’ils avaient des photos de lui au lieu et à l’heure incriminée- mais ce n’était que circonstanciel. Cela ne prouvait que le mensonge du potentiel criminel et rendait moins crédible sa version des faits.  
Pour autant, cela ne _prouvait_ pas l’agression. Cette fois-ci, il n’en était rien. Cela ne consolerait pas la gamine, mais Harry était convaincu que grâce à cela, il allait pouvoir avec l’aide de la justice mettre ses agresseurs là où ils devraient être : en prison.  
Ils avaient des images de l’adolescente se débattant. Ils avaient la paire de ciseaux dont ils s’étaient servis pour éventrer ses habits et qui l’avait légèrement coupée aux cuisses. Son sang était dessus.

Mais le moment le plus satisfaisant dans cette collecte avait été quand ces deux petits cons avaient volontairement fourni leurs souvenirs. Leurs avocats leur avaient déconseillé de le faire. Sauf qu’ils étaient si sûrs de leur bon droit à utiliser leur « amie », qu’ils n’en avaient pas tenu compte.  
Si seulement tous les criminels étaient aussi bêtes que ces deux-là, ils pourraient en mettre tellement hors d’état de nuire… La jeune femme n’avait pas réagi quand il lui avait annoncé que grâce à cela, la procureure avait la conviction qu’elle gagnerait son procès. Tout au plus, avait-elle eu l’air plus sereine quand il lui avait annoncé que grâce à leur stupidité, leur jugement pourrait avoir lieu rapidement.  
Elle avait éclaté en sanglots en comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Elle pourrait tourner la page, pour se reconstruire. Pour l’instant, seul le soulagement d’être crue et entendue par la Justice la submergeait.

Grâce à cela et aux attentions de William, il avait remis les pieds sur terre et il était en pleine forme pour accueillir ses petits monstres le soir même. Même si ce n’était pas simple, il avait fait le nécessaire pour mettre à nouveau de la distance entre lui et son travail.  
Quand il refermait la porte derrière lui, le soir, il n’oubliait pas tout. Mais il arrivait presque à s’endormir sans penser à cette gamine. C’était une sorte de victoire de sa part. Une victoire sur son travail, mais pas sur les salauds ; Il ne devrait pas avoir à faire cela pour être en paix. Il devrait… Il ne savait pas trop, mais pas ça.

La pile d’enveloppes à son réveil était encore plus impressionnante que d’habitude. En même temps, il avait fait la grève du courrier ces derniers jours. Ca n’avait pas été sa priorité. Plus ou moins comme d’habitude, pensa-t-il, alors que le regard réprobateur d’Hermione lui venait à l’esprit.

Il repéra rapidement l’enveloppe rouge qu’il attendait. Il y avait aussi une autre rosé. Depuis que Ginny était majeure, il n’avait plus reçu de courrier de cette couleur-là. Son courrier de fan était dirigé automatiquement dans son bureau à la maison, donc… Aucun rapport.  
Il commença donc par le pli mystère.

« _Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy a le plaisir de vous convier à l’ouverture de sa nouvelle boutique à Paris._

_Nous espérons vous retrouver à l’inauguration du Sweet Lilies, le 9 mai 2013 à 19h30._

_Cette présente invitation vous servira de portoloin_. »

Le brun hésita une seconde avant de se dire « pourquoi pas ». Il n’acceptait pas souvent ce genre d’invitations, mais à force de parler de Malfoy à William, il se disait qu’il pourrait être amusant de le croiser à nouveau.  
Et puis, il avait entendu dire, que les créations de sa femme étaient exceptionnelles. Il n’avait un souvenir qu’un très vague souvenir d’elle à l’époque de Poudlard. Elle était discrète, presque effacée et blonde. Très blonde. C’était presque l’opposé parfait de sa sœur aînée.  
De Daphné, il avait plus de souvenirs. Elle était brune et elle avait un caractère explosif. Elle avait eu une réputation de Marie-couche-toi-là, mais le premier qui avait le malheur de lui en parler ou d’essayer de la toucher sans son accord recevait un coup de poing bien senti en pleine face. Une seconde, cela lui fit penser à son enquête. Les cons avaient toujours existé. Même de son temps.  
L’aînée des Greengrass était tout feu, tout flamme et ne laissait personne lui dicter son comportement. C’était absolument terrifiant pour l’adolescent qu’il était alors. L’adulte qu’il était aujourd’hui, apprécierait un peu plus l’idée. Daphné l’amazone. L’image lui plaisait.

Il ne l’avait pas recroisée, pas plus que sa sœur depuis des années. Encore qu’elles avaient certainement dû être là pour les fiançailles de Dean et Pansy Parkinson. Mais il n’en avait pas de souvenir. Il était peut-être aussi temps de tourner la page, d’avancer et d’apprendre à mieux connaître les proches de la compagne de son amie. Ou au moins de satisfaire sa soudaine curiosité.  
Attendant que son café finisse de couler, il prit la lettre de William.

« _Harry,_

_Je comprends que vous ayez eu l’esprit ailleurs dans votre lettre. En fait, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, hormis que je souhaite de toute mon âme que cette jeune fille obtienne justice._  
Je n’arrive pas à comprendre comment est-ce que quiconque puisse faire cela à autrui. Je manque de mots comme vous. J’aimerais pouvoir l’aider, même si je sais que mon aide ne servirait à rien et qu’elle serait probablement mal venue et mal accueillie.  
Nous devrions tous faire quelque chose pour protéger les autres. J’ai le beau rôle de vous dire cela, aujourd’hui, alors que par le passé, ma peur m’a littéralement cloué au sol, m’empêchant d’agir pour faire ce que je devrais faire. Il est toujours plus simple de donner de l’argent, de ses connaissances ou de ses relations, plutôt que de sa personne.  
J’espère que vous réussirez à les faire condamner. 

_Mais… Dites-vous que si vous parlez de l’égalité entre tous, du respect d’autrui avec autant de force à vos enfants, alors ils sauront qu’ils n’ont pas le droit de faire cela._  
Si j’ai appris une chose avec le temps, c’est que nous ne devons pas apprendre à nos enfants à ne pas se faire agresser. Nous devons apprendre à ces mêmes enfants à ne pas devenir des agresseurs. C’est ainsi que les choses doivent être faites.  
Et je comprends que vous soyez heureux que votre notoriété puisse aider une bonne cause. Même si ce n’est qu’une seule personne, c’est déjà énorme. Vous n’avez jamais pensé à devenir le « visage » d’une association caritative ? Ce serait une bonne utilisation de votre renom. 

_Même si la situation est horrible et que je ne souhaiterais à personne de la connaître, je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté de vous confier à moi. J’aimerais pouvoir être là et vous prendre dans mes bras, pour vous permettre de penser à autre chose, à poser votre fardeau au moins quelques instants._  
Est-ce que vous m’en voudriez de vous imaginer allongé sur un canapé, la tête sur mes genoux, à parler de tout et rien, pendant que je caresse vos cheveux ? Je nous imagine très très bien dans ce genre de domesticité. Croyez-vous que vous pourriez arriver à tenir assez longtemps en place pour cela ? (Je vous embête peut-être un peu, là).  
Ce serait un très joli tableau. Surtout en été. (Oui, je lis aussi les pages « people » de la Gazette et je dois vous avouer que vos exploits, torse nu, l’été dernier m’ont marqué. La vision était charmante. Et j’aurais adoré pouvoir moi aussi profiter de cette délicieuse vision, dans le privé.) 

_Je crois que je comprends que vous ayez envie de faire un autre métier. Je ne suis pas certain que je serais capable de le faire moi-même, surtout quand on voit de telles horreurs. J’imagine que vous ne voyez pas que des viols, mais est-ce qu’un meurtre serait mieux ? Je n’en suis pas sûr. Je ne crois pas avoir ce qu’il faut pour ne pas défaillir au premier regard ou partir en dépression au bout de quelques jours. Je suis une petite nature, que voulez-vous…_  
Je ne pensais pas que vous vouliez devenir libraire. C’est un choix surprenant. Ce n’est pas celui auquel j’aurais pensé pour vous. Je vous aurais plutôt vu comme… Je ne sais. Joueur de Quidditch ou entraîneur, par exemple. Quelque chose de plus physique, de plus énergique. Je vous imagine mal en libraire, mais je serais ravi que vous me détrompiez avec une brillante carrière au milieu des livres.  
Néanmoins, je comprends bien mieux votre goût sûr en terme de littérature. J’ai été impressionné par votre dernier choix. Blake n’est pas un choix classique. Ou plutôt, c’est un choix extrêmement classique et qui n’est pas celui de la majorité des gens. Je ne vous voyais pas comme amateur de ce poète. Par contre, vous aviez raison. Je l’aime beaucoup. « Le mariage du Ciel et de l’Enfer » est un bon choix. J’ai dû le lire quand j’étais enfant et que mes parents faisaient ma culture. Son style est assez lapidaire, mais il est percutant et…  
Je sais que certains pensaient –pensent toujours- qu’il faisait l’apologie du Mal. Je pense depuis longtemps qu’il se contente de montrer le Mal. Quelque part, c’est en le montrant, en l’exposant aux yeux de tous, qu’il laisse aussi sous-entendre la voie du Bien. Néanmoins, peut-être êtes-vous un fan de Bataille et rejetez-vous cette analyse… 

_Ma peluche préférée ? Vous voulez savoir quelle était ma peluche préférée ? Vous êtes surprenant, Harry Potter. Je n’aurais jamais cru que ce soit l’une des choses qui vous intéresserait. Autant vos premiers choix étaient dictés car nous ne nous connaissions pas, autant maintenant… Je crois que je tombe à nouveau amoureux de vous, Harry._  
Ma peluche préférée était un cadeau de mes parents. Nous sommes une famille Sang-Pur, comme vous le savez et mes parents ont, de ce fait, des liens de consanguinité. Ma mère a perdu un certain nombre d’enfants avant de m’avoir, moi, le bébé viable.   
Pour fêter cela, mon père l’avait emmenée en voyage et ils ont visité une réserve de dragons en Roumanie. Mère a acheté une peluche là-bas pour s’en souvenir. Il a été placé dans mon berceau avant même que je naisse et ce dragon vert est devenu ma peluche préférée sans même que j’y pense.  
Aujourd’hui, elle est râpée et en mauvais état, mais elle est toujours tout en haut d’une étagère, attendant sagement que je m’en prenne à nouveau à elle.  
Je trouve cela triste que vous n’ayez pas eu de peluche. C’est comme si on se fichait un peu de votre enfance. Les enfants ne sont pour pas grand chose dans nos problèmes d’adulte, et vous ne saviez rien de la magie à l’époque. C’est profondément injuste. C’est… Je me demande quel est le bon mot pour décrire ce que je ressens. L’homme est si prompt à la cruauté. 

_Oui, vous avez bien deviné. On m’a reproché d’être Sang-Pur. Ma famille s’en vantait, s’en enorgueillissait. Difficile de ne pas tirer certaines conclusions et de ne pas les généraliser à tous ceux portant notre nom.  
Mais, je suis ravi que vous vous en moquiez. Je n’aurais pas aimé vous mentir sur cela dans nos lettres._

_Je n’ai connu aucun de mes grands-parents. Néanmoins, ma mère a mis un point d’honneur à me les faire connaître, par des histoires qu’elle me racontait. Ce qu’elle ne savait pas –et ne sait toujours pas- c’est que bien souvent, j’allais m’asseoir dans notre galerie de portraits pour parler avec eux._  
Et il se trouve que ma grand-mère paternelle –enfin, son portrait- était une grande amatrice de littérature. J’allais lui faire la lecture ou je lui demandais ce qu’elle pensait de tel ou tel livre. C’est comme cela que je me suis mise à aimer la lecture.  
Plus que devenir un autre, j’aime l’idée de pouvoir me connecter avec ceux qui ne sont plus. Ce n’était pas très sain pour un jeune enfant, mais le Manoir était immense et il n’était pas très compliqué de fausser compagnie à ma mère pour satisfaire ma curiosité.  
Je crois que nos elfes de maison s’en souviennent encore et m’en veulent encore. Trois d’entre eux étaient mes nourrices. Quand j’ai eu un enfant, je leur ai proposé de reprendre leur rôle (l’un d’eux a été libéré et est heureux ainsi). Ils étaient à la fois ravis de s’occuper de lui et terrorisés de ce qu’il allait pouvoir leur faire subir. Je crois que mon fils est bien plus angélique que je ne l’étais. 

_Que vous dire sur mon meilleur ami et le scotch… Ma famille a une petite fabrique de scotch depuis des décennies. Cela fait parti des choses dont je m’occupe. Nous ne vendons rien de notre production. Nous ne nous en servons que pour notre usage personnel ou comme cadeau.  
Il n’est pas mauvais et comme il est introuvable, mon meilleur ami a pris la mauvaise habitude de venir descendre mes bouteilles. Il n’est pas toujours très raisonnable, mais le plus souvent mes elfes savent lui interdire l’accès au placard de spiritueux quand ils estiment qu’il en a assez profité._

_Je ne sais pas si la dernière guerre aurait pu être évitée. J’ai du mal à imaginer « ce qui aurait pu être ». C’est porteur de trop de regrets et de trop de gâchis. J’essaye de ne pas regarder derrière moi et de ne pas me demander ce que j’aurais pu changer pour que ça se passe mieux ou moins mal. On ne peut rien faire pour modifier le passé. Il faut simplement apprendre à vivre avec. Et faire ce que l’on croit nécessaire pour l’avenir._  
J’apprends à mon enfant le respect d’autrui, le droit à la différence. Ça ne permettra pas de tout résoudre, mais c’est une petite pierre dans un jardin et si nous en mettons tous une, le chemin finira par être pavé…  
Le jour où mes proches décideront d’avoir des enfants, je sais qu’ils feront ce qui est nécessaire pour que jamais ils ne vivent ce que nous avons vécu.  
J’imagine que cela a dû être difficile de voir quelqu’un que vous aviez aimé être tué sans pouvoir agir. Je comprends qu’être pétrifié puisse être horrible. Je suppose qu’il ne faut pas chercher à être rationnel face à la peur et aux sentiments. Néanmoins… Vous n’y étiez pour rien.  
Vous n’aviez pas choisi. Vous ne pouviez que subir. C’est ainsi et vous ne pouviez rien faire contre. Vous ne devriez pas avoir honte. Harry… Ce que vous avez vécu était déjà bien trop pour un adulte. Alors, pour un enfant… Qu’en dire ? Vous n’auriez jamais dû porter cela sur vos épaules. Autour de vous, on aurait dû vous en protéger, comme tous les autres enfants auraient dû l’être. Tous les adultes ont été dysfonctionnels durant ces deux dernières guerres et cela a occasionné bien des drames. 

_Quand vous me dites que vous savez cuisiner autre chose que des cookies, c’est un encouragement pour vous réclamer des petits plats ? Parce que si c’est le cas, je pourrais parfaitement le faire. Je sais à peine cuisiner, je dois vous l’avouer. Par contre, je sais très bien passer commande à mes elfes ou chez le traiteur._

_Mes secrétaires ont commencé, l’air de rien, à s’intéresser à mes appels de cheminette et mes coups de téléphone moldu. Juste histoire de voir s’ils n’arrivent pas à trouver le nom de la personne mystère. Peel m’a demandé s’il devait réserver un restaurant pour les soirs à venir et Madame Gale m’a demandé qui elle devait indiquer comme « + 1 » à l’invitation qu’elle venait de recevoir pour la semaine prochaine.  
Autant dire que j’ai pris un air parfaitement innocent et que j’ai dit que je ne voyais pas de quoi ils parlaient, bien sûr._

_Harry, pardonnez mon audace, cela ne se dit pas, ne se fait pas, mais… j’ai eu une image très ferme sur la manière dont vous vous êtes occupé de mon cadeau.  
M’en voudriez-vous si je vous avouais que je me repasse cette image le soir ?_

_A bientôt,_

_William._ »

Harry pouffa de rire en lisant la conclusion de la lettre de son correspondant. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu’ils tournaient autour de cette question : est-ce que l’autre les excitait ?  
Il n’avait jamais encore osé se masturber en pensant à William. Par contre, oui, il le faisait de plus en plus en imaginant des hommes. Même s’il n’avait jamais dépassé les quelques baisers et furtives caresses avec eux, il avait des idées bien claires dans ce qui pouvaient se faire. Et plus encore, sur ce qu’il avait envie de découvrir avec son inconnu.

Regardant le contenu de l’enveloppe, il sortit son présent.

_J’espère que vous me pardonnerez d’envahir vos placards avec ce présent. Je vous imagine déjà très bien là dedans et je rêve littéralement de vous voir avec. Vous seriez… Superbe.  
William._

Il ne savait pas ce qu’il avait en tête, mais il brûlait de le savoir.  
A l’intérieur, une fois la taille normale retrouvée, il découvrit une chemise. Une chemise blanche, cintrée, en coton égyptien. Elle était superbe et elle était parfaitement à sa taille, découvrit-il en l’essayant.  
Il savait parfaitement quand il allait la porter. Et il espérait qu’il y aurait des photos de l’événement pour que William puisse en profiter.

***

Draco envisagea de se planquer dans son bureau pour lire la réponse de Harry, avant de se souvenir qu’il n’était pas celui qui devait battre en retrait. Après tout, il était chez lui !  
Néanmoins… Il n’avait pas prévu de trouver Greg dans son salon. Il n’était pas du genre curieux ou fouineur. Il pensait avoir le retour de Pansy ou d’Astoria, mais non. Il n’en était rien.

\- Greg. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda-t-il bien qu’ayant des doutes sur la réponse.  
\- La rumeur voudrait que tu dragues…  
\- Courtises, coupa Draco.  
\- … Harry Potter, continua son ami sans prendre garde à l’interruption. Et que veux-tu, on prend notre ticket pour en savoir un peu plus que cela, vu que tu es cachottier. Mais si tu nous envoyais un rapport précis chaque semaine, cela nous éviterait de venir récupérer les informations à la source.  
Le blond le regarda pendant de longues secondes, avant que son ami ne lui tende l’enveloppe décachetée.

\- On se doutait que tu ne voudrais pas, répondit-il comme si tout cela était normal.  
\- Je te préférais quand tu obéissais sagement et bêtement à ce que je te disais, fit-il en lui arrachant les feuillets des mains.  
Le ricanement de Greg valait toutes les réponses du monde.

« _William,_

_Je vous remercie pour votre compréhension. Et votre colère face à la situation. Ça fait du bien de savoir que ces idiots ne sont pas majoritaires et que les hommes de bien existent toujours._  
C’est compliqué de s’en souvenir quand on voit uniquement des horreurs –même si c’est la raison même de mon travail. Un peu de baume au cœur dans un monde de brutes.  
Néanmoins, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose. Il y a une différence dans les faits entre ne rien faire pour empêcher quelque chose et commettre le crime soi-même. Et ne rien faire par peur n’est pas la même chose que ne rien faire parce que l’on approuve.  
On ne peut pas demander à tout le monde d’avoir le courage d’un lion. C’est l’être humain qui est au cœur de notre métier. On ne peut pas imposer à l’autre d’être comme on le souhaite. S’impliquer fusse uniquement avec de l’argent ou par le biais de son réseau, c’est mieux que rien. C’est mieux que laisser faire.  
Je ferai tout pour les faire condamner par notre justice. 

_Je n’ai jamais pensé à devenir le « visage » d’une association, comme vous dites. Je suppose que j’ai tellement eu l’habitude d’être utilisé sans mon consentement que maintenant… Je n’y pense plus. Pas._  
Après, il faudrait que je trouve une cause et des gens en qui je pourrais croire. C’est le plus compliqué, je suppose. Faire confiance est compliqué pour moi, surtout quand on parle de ce qu’autrui pourrait faire de mon nom. Comme vous le disiez dans votre lettre, les adultes n’ont pas joué leur rôle et j’ai du mal à faire confiance à cause de ça, j’en ai bien peur.  
C’est compliqué de croire qu’il n’y a pas un but caché derrière certaines actions, quand il y en a toujours eu par le passé. Et si j’arrive à le dire aujourd’hui, c’est grâce à presque dix ans de thérapie. Ce n’est pas radical, mais ça aide sur certaines choses. 

_Je vous pardonne parfaitement de m’imaginer la tête sur vos genoux et vos mains dans mes cheveux. J’adorerais le vivre. Vous me ferez le plaisir de le réaliser pour moi quand nous nous rencontrerons ? (Voyez-vous, en bon Auror, j’ai compris que vous aviez une idée en tête et qu’il me faudra attendre le moment que vous trouverez bon. La seule chose que je n’arrive pas à savoir, c’est si vous avez déjà choisi la date ou si c’est un acte que vous attendez. Mais j’accepte d’avoir la surprise.)  
J’ignorais que vous lisiez les pages « people » de la Gazette. C’est plutôt mignon. J’espère que vous ne m’en voulez pas trop de ne plus autant les alimenter. Mais rassurez-vous, je pourrais essayer de vous faire parvenir des clichés plus privés, si cela vous plait._

_J’ai besoin de faire du sport. Je cours même pendant mes vacances, mais je n’ai pas besoin d’un métier physique. J’ai besoin de me dépenser, mais pas à ce point. (Et quand je parle de me dépenser, je ne pense pas qu’au sexe. Même si c’est une bonne dépense. Et oui, je crois que je viens de dire le mot que nous évitions depuis le début. « Sexe ». Vous m’en voulez de ne pas avoir autant d’élégance que vous ?)_  
Lorsque j’ai commencé mes études pour devenir Auror, j’avais besoin d’arrêter de penser le soir en rentrant. Sauf que le sport, à un moment, ça ne marchait plus. Grâce à l’entraînement, j’avais une meilleure endurance et cela ne m’épuisait plus autant. Alors, j’ai fini par lire les cadeaux d’Hermione. J’avais presque dix ans de retard.  
À défaut de pouvoir arrêter de penser, je pensais à autre chose. Et l’un dans l’autre, je me suis mis à dévorer tous les livres qui me tombaient sous la main. Sans aucune exception. ‘Mione m’a rapidement fait des listes, m’a fourni et… Un jour, elle a arrêté de pouvoir suivre. Elle déteste l’avouer, mais je sais qu’au fond d’elle, elle en est très fière. Grâce à elle, je suis devenu cultivé. Les miracles arrivent !  
Quant à votre analyse de Blake… Sachez que je vous rejoins. J’ai toujours trouvé Bataille trop réducteur. Je ne vois pas pourquoi montrer que le Mal existe ferait de nous le supporteur du mal. Il faut un peu plus de nuance que cela, dans notre monde. 

_Ma question de la semaine n’a rien de personnel, mais je suis très curieux. Est-ce que vous allez suivre l’Eurovision ?  
Pour ma part, je le regarderai. Depuis que je vis seul, je le regarde tous les ans. Je crois que je me suis laissé gagner par la passion toute britannique pour ce concours. Je ne sais pas encore qui je soutiendrais. Je n’ai pas eu le temps d’écouter les différentes chansons, en dehors de celle de Molly._

_Pour ce qui est de votre peluche, j’aime beaucoup l’histoire qui va avec. Elle est très belle. Votre père semble tellement amoureux de votre mère quand vous racontez cela. On ne croirait pas que c’est un mariage de convenance. Mais je comprends pourquoi vous la conservez. C’est important les symboles et celui-ci tout particulièrement._

_Oh ! Je vous imagine si mignon, petit à faire la lecture à vos portraits de famille. A croquer. L’image est terriblement touchante. Vous semblez avoir eu une enfance très solitaire, néanmoins._  
Je prends par contre bonne note que vous étiez un petit monstre enfant. Êtes-vous sûr que vous êtes sage, maintenant ? Ou avez vous toujours quelques diableries en réserve ? J’espère que c’est le cas, si vos proches sont volontaires pour les vivre.  
Est-ce que vous allez toujours parler aux portraits ou est-ce que vous avez abandonné la pratique ? Avec ces deux dernières guerres, je suppose que vous avez dû perdre des proches. Un des frères de mon meilleur ami est décédé, ainsi qu’un certain nombre de personne que je connaissais. J’ai perdu les derniers amis de mes parents avec elle. Mais je n’ai jamais pensé à aller parler à leurs peintures. Peut-être devrais-je essayer… Néanmoins, je crains que ce ne soit une chasse aux alouettes dans mon cas. 

_Vous êtes plein de surprise. Vous avez votre propre distillerie ? C’est inattendu._  
Je n’aime pas réellement le scotch. Je trouve son goût ton âpre, mais peut-être que vous m’apprendrez à l’apprécier. J’espère que vous aurez beaucoup de patience, par contre. En échange, je vous apprendrais à cuisiner si vous voulez.  
Je ne bois pas beaucoup –ce n’est pas par conviction personnelle, mais plutôt par absence de goût pour l’alcool- et je sais encore moins choisir une bouteille. Alors, vous avez déjà un avantage sur moi. Peut-être que vous saurez aussi m’aider à choisir le bon vin avec le bon plat. Est-ce que vous savez aussi faire cela, William ? 

_Comme je vous le disais plus haut, je sais que je n’ai rien à me reprocher, car je n’ai pas choisi quoi que ce soit à l’époque. Je l’ai juste subi comme n’importe quel autre enfant. Néanmoins, oui, les adultes ont été parfaitement dysfonctionnels, même ceux qui m’aimaient. La peur fait faire des choses bien stupides, comme laisser un enfant aller au combat, juste parce qu’il est soi-disant l’élu…  
Pour mes proches, c’était des choses difficiles à comprendre, car ils ont vécu comme moi, le besoin, l’urgence d’agir. Je sais que j’ai fait ce que je devais, tout comme eux. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que c’était normal qu’on nous laisse faire. C’est ce dernier point qu’ils ont mis longtemps à comprendre. Et qui vous semble si naturel. Vous connaître plus tôt m’aurait certainement permis d’échapper à des années de thérapie. Quel dommage que cela n’ait pas été le cas !_

_J’aime beaucoup comme vous êtes cruel avec vos secrétaires. Dire qu’ils ne veulent rien d’autre que votre bonheur (je resterais sur cette image d’Epinal, jusqu’à ma rencontre avec eux)._

_Quant à votre cadeau… Il est magnifique. Je suis purement et simplement amoureux de votre présent et j’ai déjà une idée sur l’occasion parfaite pour le baptiser. Peut-être que si vous êtes charmant, je m’arrangerai pour que vous ayez une photo de cette première fois entre elle et moi._

_Je ne vous en veux pas une seule seconde, William, de vous repasser en technicolor les images que vous avez de moi dans mon lit. Je crois que je peux comprendre ce qui vous y pousse.  
Vous avez ma bénédiction. Après tout, vous êtes un gentleman dans vos lettres, mais je ne voudrais pas vous y contraindre le soir._

_A bientôt,_

_Harry._ »

\- Tu sais, commença Greg, je le voyais pas comme ça, Potter. Il a l’air drôlement joueur et pas bégueule. Je le voyais plus… donzelle en détresse. Mais comme dans les mauvaises compositions de Pansy. Tu vois ?  
Draco hocha la tête. Il voyait parfaitement.  
Il ne portait pas réellement d’intérêt à son ami à cet instant, alors qu’il faisait glisser le présent de l’enveloppe. C’était une simple boule à neige, mais clairement Harry l’avait bidouillée pour qu’en lieu et place des flocons, il y ait des petits dragons. C’était terriblement mignon.  
\- Il ne faut pas toujours croire ce qu’on lit, Greg, marmonna le blond totalement fasciné par son cadeau.  
\- Et il ne m’écoute plus du tout, soupira son ami, faussement énervé.

Il connaissait Draco depuis toujours et c’était bien la première fois qu’il le voyait baisser sa garde ainsi. Il était parfaitement ailleurs à cet instant et il se moquait éperdument de ce que les autres allaient penser.  
Comme quoi, Potter pouvait peut-être avoir du bon dans la vie de leur blondinet préféré…

A suivre…


	12. 10 Mai 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Bêta :** Sofi_cerise ♥ qui est un amour et qui vient de vous épargner des semaines d'attente, le temps que ma bêta habituelle ait de nouveau un ordi fonctionnel...  
>  **Note :** Evocation de trucs pas cool dans ce chapitre.

Quand Harry arriva sur place, il se souvint parfaitement les remarques d’Hermione. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il avait accepté cette invitation et elle lui avait fait savoir toute la semaine, depuis qu’il lui avait demandé si elle acceptait de garder ses enfants ce soir-là.  
Ron de son côté lui avait fait signe d’ignorer sa femme. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il avait arrêté de lui expliquer le principe même de « liens sociaux sans but intéressé professionnellement ». Il adorait son épouse, réellement, mais des fois, il aimerait qu’elle s’ouvre à de nouvelles choses.  
Quoi qu’il en était, Harry se fit la remarque un instant qu’elle avait peut-être raison, en se rendant compte qu’il ne connaissait pas grand monde. Par contre, il avait fait un excellent choix pour sa tenue. La chemise offerte par William, avec le pantalon de costume, était parfaite. C’était habillé, mais détendu, comme la majorité des invités.

Harry ne savait pas comment son correspondant l’avait deviné, mais le vêtement était parfaitement ajusté. Ron lui avait demandé s’il devait voir son inconnu, vu sa tenue. Il avait nié, mais son meilleur ami n’y croyait pas réellement. Trop bien habillé, selon lui. Il n’avait pas eu cœur à lui expliquer qu’il espérait qu’il y ait quelques photographes pour que justement il puisse en profiter.  
Il n’était pas sûr que le roux puisse comprendre. Ni qu’il ait envie de lui donner trop de détails. Il fit rapidement le tour de la salle du regard. Il reconnaissait quelques personnalités sorcières françaises qu’on pouvait voir dans les journaux, mais un grand nombre restait des inconnus.  
Par contre, il ne s’était pas attendu à trouver les sœur Patil ici. Elles étaient en grande discussion avec un blond. De loin, on aurait pu le prendre pour Malfoy, mais il faisait définitivement une tête de moins. Et quand on parle du loup…  
\- Potter ? Tu donnes dans les mondanités ? L’interpella Draco en arrivant dans son dos.  
\- Ta femme m’a invité, j’étais curieux de voir ce qu’elle faisait, répondit-il simplement.  
\- Alors, c’est elle qu’il faut attraper, pas regarder mon cousin, se moqua-t-il.

Malgré les années, malgré le fait qu’ils ne soient plus des gamins… Il y avait toujours une petite envie de se confronter, de ne pas perdre un pouce de terrain avec celui qui resterait éternellement son meilleur ennemi.  
\- Cela explique la couleur de cheveux, je suppose. Dire que je pensais que tu étais, Merlin merci, un modèle unique !  
\- La famille française n’est pas encore arrivée à dépérir. Ce n’est pas faute d’essayer de les empoisonner pour récupérer les châteaux qu’ils ont dans le Val de Loire.  
Exactement ce qu’il disait à William. Malfoy avait un humour noir, grinçant et pince sans rire. Et quand on le connaissait, on savait parfaitement que le meurtre n’était pas dans ses aptitudes.  
\- J’espère qu’ils sont au courant. Sinon, ce serait déloyal de les assassiner sans les prévenir, répondit-il sur le même ton.  
\- Tradition familiale. On préfère cela aux têtes d’elfes coupées et accrochées sur les murs. C’est plus présentable.  
\- Ca se défend, concéda Harry.

Il avait mis du temps avant de comprendre que la majorité des réparties de Malfoy à partir de 15 ans étaient une forme d’humour et qu’il n’en pensait pas un seul mot. Certaines étaient de l’habitude, des restants de cette idéologie dans lequel il avait toujours baigné. Mais bien souvent... Draco ne le faisait que pour maintenir l’illusion de qui il était. Devait être.  
Rien qu’une réplique comme celle-ci l’aurait certainement fait bondir avant –et ferait toujours bondir Ron- mais au final, il le trouvait plutôt drôle avec ses remarques.  
\- Bon, si je veux être sûr que tu sois aimable avec Astoria, il va falloir te saouler. Tu préfères le faire au champagne ou au vin blanc ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Tu bois quoi ? Répliqua-t-il incapable de deviner ce qu’était le liquide dans le verre de son ancien camarade.  
\- Une boisson pour grand, Potter. Je me souviens des fiançailles de Pans’ et Thomas, tu ne tiens pas l’alcool. Pourquoi est-ce que je t’ai demandé ? Rajouta-t-il comme fatigué, avant de lui mettre d’autorité un verre entre les mains.

Reniflant la chose, Harry se demanda ce que c’était avant de goûter et comprendre.  
\- Du jus de citrouille.  
Draco prit son air le plus innocent, alors qu’un enfant lui fonçait dessus, attrapant ses jambes. Loin de laisser paraître le moindre trouble, le blond ébouriffa la chevelure tout aussi dorée que la sienne.  
\- Papaaa ! Maman, elle dit que je vais avoir des leçons de français, maintenant. Même qu’elle l’a dit à Oncle Anilam !  
\- Scorp’, tu sais que ta mère a toujours raison, même si pour l’occasion, je n’ai pas encore tranché avec elle le nom de ta professeur. Et tu sais ce qu’on dit sur le fait d’interrompre les grands ? Soupira-t-il comme une rengaine bien souvent répétée.  
Le petit garçon prit immédiatement un air aussi coupable que factice, alors que le dernier membre de la famille Malfoy apparaissait.  
\- Harry, c’est un plaisir de vous voir, lui sourit-elle en lui serrant la main. Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec notre turbulent Scorpius. Quant à Draco… Vous vous connaissez bien, si je ne me trompe pas.  
\- Harry, reprit son mari en espérant la couper dans ses insinuations, voulait justement voir ce dont tu étais capable. Tu devrais aller lui montrer, pendant que je m’entretiens avec Scorpius.

Astoria lui fit un petit signe de la main, avant de prendre le bras du brun et de s’éloigner avec lui vers le laboratoire de la pâtisserie.  
\- Je vais vous montrer ça. Mais promettez moi de garder la surprise pour les autres invités, roucoula-t-elle.  
\- Je ne voudrais pas…  
\- T-t-t-t, le coupa-t-elle. Vous vous êtes faits tout beau pour cette réception. Il ne faut pas qu’il n’y ait que Draco qui puisse en profiter. Laissez-moi aussi mes cinq minutes en tête-à-tête avec vous.  
Harry sentit ses joues s’empourprer à cette remarque, alors qu’il continuait à avancer avec la jeune femme. Elle lui semblait bien moins effacée que dans son souvenir, soudainement !  
\- Et puis… Peut-être que vous, vous pourrez me raconter des histoires compromettantes sur Draco. Ses amis ont le mauvais goût de tenir tout cela secret. Même ma propre sœur refuse de me parler de ce qu’elle sait…  
Finalement, elle avait vraiment pris de sa sœur !

***

Même si Astoria Malfoy avait quelque chose de terrorisant et de maternel à la fois, Harry avait passé une excellente soirée. Ses pâtisseries étaient superbes et délicieuses. Il avait eu l’occasion de pouvoir parler avec les sœur Patil, mais aussi avec le mystérieux Anilam, qui s’était révélé être bien moins classique que son cousin.  
Il avait même revu Daphné en fin de réception. Elle était plutôt mignonne du temps de Poudlard et les années n’avaient fait qu’amplifier tout cela. Elle l’avait même invité à danser un instant, au grand dam de son compagnon qui avait passé le peu de temps qui restait à bouder sur une chaise.  
Les deux sœurs ne se ressemblaient définitivement pas. Si l’une était blonde comme les blés, l’autre était presque aussi brune que lui. Elles semblaient toutes les deux avoir un caractère bien trempé et Malfoy n’était clairement pas le gagnant au milieu d’elles deux. Il se faisait mener par le bout du nez par sa femme.  
Même si c’était plutôt mignon, il repensa à une lettre de William. Il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit un mariage arrangé, vu qu’ils avaient été fiancés avant l’âge légal du mariage pour Astoria. Mais ils semblaient réellement heureux ensemble. Ils devaient être comme les parents de son correspondant, ils étaient tombés amoureux l’un de l’autre.

Il avait mis son réveil à sonner le lendemain matin pour ne pas arriver trop tard chez Molly –ils se retrouvaient tous pour un repas avant le week-end de célébration- et pouvoir l’aider.  
Néanmoins, avant cela, il espérait fermement pouvoir profiter de son courrier, devant sa tasse de café du matin.

« _Harry,_

_Je crois que nous serons tous les deux d’accord pour dire qu’il est important d’essayer de trouver le courage d’agir quand la situation l’impose._  
Cela semble plus simple à certains qu’à d’autres. Vous avez vraiment les mots qu’il faut pour motiver vos troupes. Méfiez-vous, ils vont vous nommer chef des Aurors et refuseront que vous partiez le jour où vous le déciderez car vous leur serez trop essentiel.  
Il n’est jamais trop bon d’être si doué dans son domaine… (Encore que j’imagine très bien les gros titres de la Gazette « Les Aurors séquestrent Harry Potter : un soulèvement national est prévu pour le libérer ». Ça me paraît une prédiction des plus raisonnables vu les titres qu’ils vous infligent depuis des années.) 

_Peut-être que vous devriez réfléchir, et regarder ce que des associations ont fait dans le passé. Ou alors, créer votre propre association. Au moins, comme cela, vous serez sûr qu’on ne tenterait pas d’utiliser votre nom. Confiez les rênes à une ou deux personnes de confiance.  
En plus, je suis certain que les idées couleraient à flots si vous commencez à y réfléchir. Croyez-vous que vous auriez de mauvaises intentions envers vous même, Harry ?_

_Vous commencez à très bien me connaître. En fait, j’ai prévu quelque chose. Néanmoins, cela me rassure, je commençais à m’inquiéter que vous ne disiez rien. Donc, vous ne traquez pas mon identité ? Vous ne vous demandez pas si je suis n’importe quelle personne que vous croisez ? Vous êtes donc sage ? Vous arrivez à mettre pause à vos instincts d’Auror ?_  
Enfin, cela me rassure, car je me suis demandé, si vous n’aviez pas subi un sort ou un maléfice. Bon, alors si vous vous laissez porter… Ca me va. Ca me plait, même. Merci pour votre confiance, Harry.  
Je me passionne pour les pages « people » de la Gazette, surtout quand il y a des photos de vous torse nu. Je trouve que c’est généralement leurs meilleurs articles. Ils ne mettent pas trop de textes, donc ça aide, aussi. Néanmoins, je note que vous allez alimenter pour moi ces pages. Allez-vous faire des folies ? (Dois-je m’inquiéter et vous trouver un bon avocat par avance ?) 

_Arrgh ! Vous avez dit le mot interdit ! Ceci est tragique, comment vais-je pouvoir continuer ? (C’est bon ? Ca vous paraît assez théâtral comme réaction ? Il paraît que j’ai des dons pour la tragédie.)_  
Disons plutôt que oui, le mot « sexe » est présent, mais… Ce n’est pas tant une question d’élégance. J’ai juste envie que vous n’ayez aucun doute sur le fait que je vous désire. Certes physiquement –soyons honnête, vous êtes un très bel homme-, mais aussi intellectuellement. Je ne fais pas cela juste pour vous mettre dans mon lit.  
Je souhaite que vous vous y trouviez bien et que vous souhaitiez y venir –et y rester !- mais pas juste cela. Je veux que vous soyez certain que c’est aussi votre caractère, votre humour, votre personnalité qui m’attire.  
Néanmoins, rassurez-vous. Je vous laisserais aller courir avant de vous plaquer contre un mur à votre retour pour finir de vous aider à vous dépenser. Est-ce que vous pensez que cela suffira ? Ou dois-je envisager l’installation d’une salle de sport chez moi ? 

_Je suis par contre étonné par la manière dont vous êtes arrivé à la lecture, même s’il faut reconnaître qu’elle a du panache. Je note néanmoins qu’Hermione Granger n’arrive plus à suivre votre rythme de lecture. Cela ressemble presque à un titre d’un sport de haut niveau.  
« Médaille d’or de la personne qui arrive à laisser Hermione Granger sur le carreau côté lecture ». Il va falloir que je vous l’offre. Je ne peux pas faire autrement, réellement._

_Je vais être honnête avec vous, Harry, par rapport à votre question. J’ai mis plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre de quoi vous parliez en disant « Eurovision »._  
Même si je travaille avec les Moldus, que je m’intéresse à ce monde, j’ai une absence totale de culture populaire quand cela les touche. Pas tant par choix, mais plutôt par manque de guide. Mes proches sont majoritairement des Sang-Purs. Je côtoie exclusivement les Moldus dans le cadre professionnel.  
Je n’ai même pas de télévision, ce qui est visiblement le comble de la ringardise, si j’ai bien compris. Alors, non, pas d’Eurovision pour ma part. Mais peut-être que l’an prochain, vous me le ferez découvrir. Est-ce que le gagnant est à la hauteur de vos espoirs ? Vous regardez cela seul ou en famille ? 

_Je suis majoritairement quelqu’un de sage et qui ne fait pas de vague. Néanmoins, il est des situations où je préfère être un méchant garçon. Les gentils garçons sont trop fades et on se lasse rapidement d’eux. Il faut toujours une dose de diablerie chez quelqu’un.  
Mes proches savent bien ce qu’il peut leur en coûter de venir titiller le diable, en question. Ils m’ont connu bien moins raisonnable et bien plus jeune. Je n’ai pas été toujours aussi tendre avec eux._

_La dernière guerre a été… Profondément meurtrière dans mon cercle de connaissances. Un de mes meilleurs amis est mort durant celle-ci. A l’époque, je n’avais pas la lucidité de le voir ainsi et… Je ne sais pas s’il est meurt en sachant que je tenais à lui ou non. Je crains qu’il ne l’ait jamais su. Il est littéralement mort sous mes yeux. Je n’ai rien pu faire, pas plus que ceux qui étaient avec nous._  
Alors, c’est bien plus douloureux de parler aux morts de cette époque via les portraits. J’essaye plutôt d’oublier les souvenirs douloureux et de me concentrer sur ceux pleins de bonheur que nous avions pu vivre tous ensemble.  
Les tableaux ont toujours été des morts que je n’avais jamais connus pour lesquels je n’avais une affection qu’à travers ce que l’on a pu me dire d’eux. Là, ce sont des personnes bien réelles que j’ai appris à aimer pour eux et non pour une simple image, que je savais capable du pire comme du meilleur. Pour eux, j’utilise une pensine.  
Aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître, je préfère ne pas prendre le risque de ruminer encore et encore les mêmes pensées sombres. Il vaut mieux se souvenir du meilleur et laisser de côté le pire. Je sais que je n’ai plus envie de regarder au-dessus mon épaule en quête éternelle de ce passé qu’on ne retrouve jamais. 

_Je me dois être plein de surprise pour vous, voyons. Comment vous captiver, sinon ?_  
C’est promis, je vous apprendrais à boire et à apprécier le scotch. Par contre, méfiez-vous. Vous ne savez pas à quoi vous vous exposer à m’apprendre à cuisiner. C’est un acte d’un héroïsme rare et peut-être même la preuve d’une certaine forme de folie à un stade assez avancé.  
Et oui, je sais accorder un vin à un plat. Je pourrais même vous surprendre à vous proposer certains accompagnements étonnant à première vue, mais délicieux. 

_Qu’avez-vous fait de mon présent de la dernière fois ? Vos propos étaient intrigants et surprenants. Vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez ! Il faudra que vous choisissiez, un camp !  
Surtout que vous m’avez accordé votre bénédiction pour me rejouer les images que j’ai de vous, le soir une fois couché, alors… Comment ne pas penser à quelque chose de parfaitement inapproprié ? Quelque chose que vous partagez peut-être de votre côté ?_

_A bientôt,_

_William._

_P.S. Je dois vous avouer que je suis fasciné par la facilité avec laquelle vous parlez de votre thérapie, comme si ce n’était rien._ »

Harry sourit en lisant la conclusion. Il avait mis du temps avant d’en parler, mais oui, ses années de thérapie avaient porté ses fruits sur un certain nombre de sujet.  
Il n’y avait pas à dire, par contre, William connaissait parfaitement la propension de la Gazette à concocter des titres stupides. Le brun en faisait particulièrement les frais. Mais à sa grande joie, Ron et Hermione, mais aussi Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Malfoy partageait ce plaisir raffiné. 

Il sortit le présent de l’enveloppe avec le petit mot qui était accroché dessus.

_Je me suis permis de vous offrir ce que vous n’aviez pas eu. On ne peut pas remplacer le passé, mais on peut essayer de l’améliorer. Et j’aimerais pouvoir vous aider à forger ces bons souvenirs.  
William._

Aussitôt qu’il toucha le papier entourant son cadeau, celui-ci reprit sa taille normale. C’était une première et Harry ne put que se demander ce qui justifiait un tel traitement. Cela semblait plus… Plus personnelle comme démarche.  
Il déchira rapidement le papier pour découvrir à l’intérieur un immense ours en peluche. Il glissa lentement les doigts dans le pelage de l’animal. Il était d’une infinie douceur. Il était brun, à l’image de teddy bear les plus classiques.  
Ce n’est qu’au bout de quelques secondes qu’il se rendit compte que sa main tremblait sous l’émotion.

***

Draco inspira profondément. La présence de Harry lors de l’inauguration de la nouvelle boutique d’Astoria l’avait surprit. Il ne savait pas qu’elle l’avait invité. Elle avait plaisanté sur ce qu’elle devrait manigancer pour rencontrer le futur mari de son mari, mais Draco n’avait pas imaginé cela.  
Il… Il avait été comme saisi par l’aura que Harry dégageait. Il portait la chemise qu’il lui avait offerte. Elle lui allait aussi bien que ce qu’il avait imaginé. Il avait mis un moment avant d’aller le voir. Il avait essayé d’être aussi impassible et décontracté que possible.  
Visiblement, cela avait marché. Harry ne s’était pas rendu compte de combien il était stressé. Il n’était pas prêt à prendre le risque de se découvrir maintenant. Peut-être qu’il était capable de plaisanter avec lui, mais… Certaines fois, il se demandait si ce n’était pas juste en souvenir de leur inimitié à Poudlard. A ce fameux « faire vivre des enjeux d’enfants » de Harry.

En effet, Harry le regardait avec des yeux neutres. Avant, il y avait une sorte de feu dans ses yeux. Jamais il ne lui avait facilité les choses. Il y avait comme un défi à avoir son attention pleine et entière, à Poudlard.  
Sauf qu’aujourd’hui, ce n’était plus le cas. Draco était revenu au milieu de tous les autres. Il n’était plus qu’un parmi la foule. C’était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Si le brun ne retrouvait pas de l’intérêt pour lui, il n’était pas certain que cela puisse marcher.  
Cela avait toujours été une composante de leur relation et il savait bien qu’entre Ginny et lui, ce qui avait été le déclic était la passion qu’ils avaient l’un pour l’autre. S’il n’arrivait pas à déclencher tout cela… Il n’avait pas trop envie d’en parler. Il voulait juste retrouver le feu dans les yeux de Harry quand celui-ci le regardait. 

Il supposait que derrière la porte de son bureau devait se trouver Pansy ou n’importe quel autre de ses amis. Sauf que ce n’était pas du tout le cas. Il regarda un instant, la jeune inconnue ne sachant pas quoi dire.  
\- Je peux vous aider ? Finit-il par demander.  
C’était à croire que cette phrase et l’ensemble de ses variantes se devait de devenir son hymne du mardi.  
\- C’est votre femme qui m’a dit de vous attendre.  
\- Ma femme… Répéta-t-il. 1m60, blonde, les yeux bleus ?  
L’inconnue hocha la tête. Pourquoi diable, Astoria lui avait amené quelqu’un chez lui, en son absence ? En plus, elle lui disait quelque chose, mais impossible de se rappeler où il avait pu la rencontrer. Ce n’était ni dans le cadre du travail, ni dans le cercle d’amies de son épouse.  
Ce qui le sauva, ce fut l’arrivée –bien que non désirée- de sa belle-sœur.  
\- Oh, Draco, alors comme ça, on embauche une professeur de français pour son fils chéri ? Se moqua-t-elle, tout en s’installant dans un fauteuil sans plus de cérémonie.  
Oh, oui. C’était ça.  
\- Miss Delacour ! S’exclama-t-il comprenant d’un seul coup qui elle était. Excusez-moi. Ma journée a été difficile. Par contre, je ne vois pas ce que ma femme attend de ma part.  
\- Elle souhaiterait que vous m’accordiez une entrevue pour signer les contrats, répondit-elle en lui tendant les papiers hors de son sac.  
Il avait parfaitement assumé le fait de ne pas rencontrer la sœur de Delacour-Weasley avant qu’ils ne l’embauchent. Gabrielle leur avait été recommandée par Anilam et en toute objectivité –contrairement à ce que certains lui avait dit- son CV était de loin le meilleur.  
\- Je vous propose de déjeuner avec vous, demain. Ma femme sera ravie, ajouta Draco en signant rapidement les papiers.

Il bénit Merlin, Slytherin et tous les sorciers qu’il connaissait quand elle accepta. Il n’avait pas le courage d’affronter la discussion nécessaire quant à l’éducation de Scorpius, en présence de sa belle-sœur.  
\- Daphné, que puis-je pour toi ? Demanda-t-il dès que la future professeur de son fils fut sortie.  
\- En fait… Commença-t-elle.  
\- Rapidement, la coupa-t-elle. J’ai à faire ce soir.  
La jeune femme leva les yeux au plafond.  
\- Donc, je résume ta vie, tu essayes de faire en sorte que Potter soit bien habillé –et il faut reconnaître que je l’aurais presque invité dans mon lit avec une telle chemise-, tu embauches sa belle-sœur pour enseigner le français à ton fils et tu attends comme une vierge en détresse ses lettres. Et tu veux que je parte rapidement ? Tu rêves sur ce point, mon pauvre garçon.

Le blond soupira. C’était exactement pour cela qu’il avait une sainte horreur de voir l’unique sœur de sa femme. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur naissance. Si la fantaisie de Blaise lui avait plu, si Théodore était devenu un ami calme et réfléchi, si le grain de folie de Pansy avait ses faveurs, il n’en était rien avec Daphné. Elle était la seule personne qui avait une telle aptitude pour lui taper sur le système.  
L’unique individu contre qui ils arrivaient à se liguer, c’était Madame Greengrass. Elle avait un degré de folie relativement poussé. Elle avait reproché à sa fille cadette le temps qu’il lui avait fallu pour tomber enceinte de Scorpius, leur séparation, l’arrangement de son intérieur, … Bref, quoi qu’elle décide Astoria avait tort et cela agaçait autant son mari que sa sœur.  
\- Tu sais, si c’est uniquement pour venir te plaindre, ce n’était pas nécessaire que tu passes, lui répondit-il tout en triant son courrier.  
\- Oh, non, voyons, si c’était que pour cela, j’aurais attendu le repas à la mémoire de Vince, tu sais. Non, en fait, j’étais venue pour lire, ceci, ajouta son odieuse belle-sœur en agitant la lettre qu’il était en train de chercher.

Draco inspira lentement. Il allait la tuer.  
\- Dégages ou je ne répond plus de rien, Daphné, lui dit-il en lui arrachant son courrier des mains.  
La jeune femme haussa les épaules, tout en sortant son poudrier pour rectifier son maquillage.  
Le blond envisagea un instant de l’expulser manu militari, avant de se souvenir qu’Astoria n’apprécierait pas qu’il fasse cela à sa sœur. Alors, l’ignorant très clairement, il sortit les feuillets à l’intérieur de l’enveloppe.

« _William,_

_Votre cadeau est… Surprenant. Je ne sais pas comment vous dire combien je l’apprécie. Il… Voyez, je perds mes mots, je ne sais plus parler ! Il me plaît infiniment !_

_J’espère bien qu’ils n’auront jamais l’idée de me nommer chef des Aurors. Je n’ai pas du tout envie de le devenir. Ce sont des responsabilités qui sont loin de m’attirer. Néanmoins, il faut tout de même reconnaître que bien souvent la thématique de ce qui m’intéresse ou non est le cadet de leurs soucis. Ils estiment que mettre « le Survivant » à tel ou tel poste ou sur telle ou telle affaire leur rapportera une bonne publicité et l’affaire est traitée._  
Ce n’est pas tant l’actuel chef des Aurors qui joue à ce jeu-là, mais plus les politiciens. Le Magenmagot est un grand spécialiste sur la question. Ils ont tendance à oublier que je suis un être humain avec des désirs et non juste un pion sur leur échiquier. J’ai assez subi cela durant mon adolescence pour ne pas l’accepter, aujourd’hui.  
Ce qui est le plus étonnant, c’est que malgré tous les bâtons que je mets dans les roues de leurs manigances, ils continuent. Ils n’ont pas l’air de comprendre le principe du « non, je ne suis pas votre jouet ». Je crois qu’ils sont habitués à ce que tout le monde accepte leurs lubies, mais je n’ai pas particulièrement envie de me plier à des choses qui vont à l’encontre de mes projets.  
(Par contre, je note que vous avez beaucoup d’imagination pour les unes de la Gazette. Avez-vous envisagé de devenir « rédacteur de Une » ? Je suis certain que vous pourriez faire fortune avec cela. Enfin, refaire fortune, si j’ai bien compris…) 

_J’aime beaucoup votre idée d’avoir ma propre association. C’est vrai que je n’aurais aucune inquiétude à me faire dans ce cas. Néanmoins, il faudrait lui trouver une cause –et une seule- qui me tient à cœur. Et autant dire que le choix unique n’est pas le plus évident pour moi.  
Quant à une personne à qui le confier… Vous connaissez Luna Lovegood ? Si elle n’avait pas son travail de naturaliste, elle serait la personne parfaite. Malheureusement, je la vois mal lâcher un métier qu’elle adore autant. Elle est éclatante de bonheur chaque fois qu’elle en parle et ce serait odieux de ma part de la pousser à quitter ce qui la rend heureuse pour mon petit plaisir._

_Vous savez, je sais aussi être sage et ne pas tout mettre à bas. Je ne cherche pas à savoir qui vous êtes, même si, il est vrai, quand je croise quelqu’un qui me parle de ce dont nous avons pu évoquer, je me pose toujours la question si cela peut être vous…_  
Mes instincts d’Auror sont toujours là, mais je leur impose un silence complet. Vous m’avez juré de ne rien faire qui me soit préjudiciable, alors, c’est simple de vous faire confiance, vous savez. Et quelque part, c’est agréable de se laisser porter.  
En fait, vous vous passionnez pour les pages « people » de la Gazette, car vous êtes un voyeur qui aime les images sur mauvais papier ? Je suis certain que je peux leur demander de vous envoyer des versions sur papier glacé…  
Et non, je n’ai pas besoin d’un avocat. J’ai accepté l’invitation de la femme de votre jeune rival. Elle inaugurait une boutique et, visiblement, je fais parti des « obligatoire à inviter ». Parler de lui m’a donné envie d’accepter. Et j’en ai profité pour étrenner votre chemise. Elle est parfaite et je crois que vous en conviendrez sur les photos que j’ai… empruntées aux photographes présents pour vous les envoyer.  
Mais… Je dois vous faire un aveu. Je n’ai pas cessé de penser à vous de toute la soirée. 

_Vous savez, je sais que ce n’est pas juste pour me mettre dans votre lit que vous faites cela. Ce serait se donner beaucoup trop de mal pour aussi peu de chose. Surtout que vu ce que vous m’avez dit de votre mariage et ce que vous attendez de nous deux, je sais que vous voulez un peu plus qu’un coup d’un soir._  
Même si je suis sage et que je ne cherche pas à savoir qui vous êtes, je ne perd pas pour autant tout bon sens. Sachez tout de même que j’ai déjà envie de venir dans votre lit. Il ne vous reste plus qu’une seule étape : me donner envie d’y rester indéfiniment.  
Oh, donc un homme en sueur, cela vous titille ? N’est-ce pas immensément cliché, William ? Pas que je me plaigne, bien sûr. (Et pour ne rien vous cacher, je préfère courir à soulever de la fonte ou n’importe quel autre exercice de salle de sport). 

_Ma question de cette semaine porte sur Poudlard. Quel était votre cours préféré ? En dehors des leçons de vol de première année, qui m’ont ouvert un nouveau monde, je dois reconnaître que mon cours favori restait celui sur les soins des créatures magiques. Néanmoins, c’était bien plus pour Hagrid que pour l’enseignement en lui-même.  
Sans lui, je pense que la matière ne m’aurait pas intéressée. Mais il donnait quelque chose de très savoureux à la moindre de ses leçons. Cela devenait toujours très… Artistique, dirons nous._

_J’avoue que je suis restée un moment en arrêt face à votre révélation. Vous n’avez pas de télévision et vous ne connaissez pas l’Eurovision. Je suis dévasté, sachez-le. Il faudra que je vous convertisse, au moins au second. On vit très bien sans le premier, mais il vous faut votre dose de kitch annuelle. Cela se fait habituellement en famille, surtout si j’ai mes enfants avec moi. Sinon, seul, cela se regarde très bien._  
L’an prochain, je vous apprendrais l’art de l’Eurovision. Préparer une pizza maison, du pop-corn, débrancher le téléphone et savourer ce spectacle hallucinant. Voire, je pourrais peut-être vous emmener au concert, directement. Car, oui, non content de passer à la télévision, il est possible d’y assister en direct.  
C’est le pays gagnant de l’année d’avant qui l’organise et je suis certain que vous adoreriez Vienne. Quant au gagnant… Elle s’appelle Conchita Wurtz et elle a une voix superbe. On aurait dit un générique de « James Bond ». Chaque pays vote et nous lui avons donné la note maximale. Par contre, Molly était très très loin. Mais ce n’est pas grave. Conchita méritait vraiment sa première place ! 

_Nous avons tous évolué, grandi et nous avons appris à devenir plus raisonnables. Et si vos amis sont restés malgré le fait que vous ayez été un très vilain garçon, c’est certainement qu’ils devaient y trouver leur compte dans cette histoire.  
(Et il paraît que les mauvais garçons sont les plus sexy, vous savez. Il faudra que l’on fasse le test de tout cela)._

_Le frère de mon meilleur ami est mort dans la Grande Bataille. Le meilleur ami de mon père, aussi. Ainsi que le premier amoureux de ma mère. Ca a été une véritable hécatombe dans mon entourage, mais c’est Fred Weasley qui est le plus difficile à oublier._  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que c’était l’un de ceux que je connaissais le mieux ou parce que George est toujours là. Et même si les célébrations passent tous les ans, c’est une période où c’est compliqué pour moi. Après la guerre, j’ai continué à faire beaucoup de cauchemars.  
Aujourd’hui, ils sont rares, mais j’ai un sommeil agité quand la date approche. Cela fait une semaine que c’est dur de faire une nuit complète. Je n’ai jamais acheté de pensine. Je n’en ai utilisé que deux fois. C’est peut-être parce que je n’ai pas grandi avec cela, mais je n’y pense pas.  
Vous avez raison de garder uniquement le meilleur de vos amis décédés. C’est ce qu’il faut faire. 

_J’espère que les photos que je vous joins seront suffisantes pour satisfaire votre curiosité et vos pensées totalement inappropriées, cette nuit. Racontez-les moi, un jour…_

_A bientôt,_

_Harry._ »

 

Draco fouilla dans l’enveloppe sans rien trouver, fronçant les sourcils. C’était étonnant de la part du brun d’oublier de glisser ce dont il parlait.  
\- Il est vraiment photogénique, lâcha négligemment Daphné depuis son fauteuil, en agitant des papiers.  
\- Un jour, Astoria finira fille unique ! lui répondit-il, alors qu’il lui arrachait des mains son précieux bien.  
\- T-t-t-t… Tu n’as pas ce qu’il faut pour ça, Blondie. C’est bien pour cela que tu es toujours marié à ma sœur et que clairement, tu ne l’as pas encore dit à Potter.  
\- Ca n’a aucun rapport. C’est juste… Plus simple pour le moment, ajouta-t-il pour clore la conversion.  
Et c’était vrai que Harry était superbe sur ces photos, pensa-t-il en se mordant la lèvre. Dans ce genre de moment, il savait très exactement pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de lui, parce qu’il n’exultait pas juste sa beauté, mais aussi sa gentillesse, son charme et ce… il ne savait quoi, qui donnait envie à tout le monde de lui sourire.  
\- Si tu crois que ça suffira à Potter… Tu te trompes gravement. Il voudra tout ou rien. Et tout, c’est toi, réellement divorcé, lui susurra à l’oreille la diablesse qui lui servait de belle-sœur.

Le pire et ce qu’il ne voudrait jamais avouer, c’est qu’elle avait vraisemblablement raison.

A suivre…


	13. 17 Mai 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Bêta :** Sofi-cerise  <3  
>  **Note :** Quand j'ai commencé ce projet, mon objectif était des chapitres de 1000 mots. On en est loin...

Samedi matin, Harry ressentit une véritable satisfaction à la semaine qu’il venait de passer. Les deux petits cons, suite à leur reconnaissance des faits, étaient passés en jugement. Il n’y avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir pendant des heures pour les délibérés. Le lendemain, la condamnation était tombée. Douze ans. Cela ne semblait pas assez à la victime, mais par rapport à la loi, Harry savait que c’était juste.  
Il y avait une vraie satisfaction à voir la justice fonctionner et cela rapidement. Il y avait quelque chose de désespérant d’avoir à attendre des mois, si ce n’était des années, pour le début d’un procès.

Il savait que la semaine qui venait allait être dure et qu’il devait profiter son week-end pour prendre le plus de force. Chaque année était plus compliquée. La douleur s’effaçait, mais… Les regrets étaient présents.  
Cette fichue guerre contre Voldemort avait été un immense gâchis. Il y avait eu bien trop de morts, de personnes qui n’étaient même pas dans les combats et qui avaient eu à subir la folie d’un homme. Heureusement qu'Harry avait eu des années de thérapie pour comprendre qu’il n’y était pour rien. Cela n’empêchait pas que dans le cas de ceux qu’il connaissait, de ceux qui étaient à proximité de lui au moment de leur décès, il se demandait des fois ce qu’il aurait pu faire.  
C’était ce qu’il ressentait tous les ans à l’approche des célébrations. Son thérapeute lui avait apprit que cela s’appelait –ô ironie- la culpabilité du survivant. Le jour où il avait compris qu’il avançait définitivement était celui où il en avait parlé à Ron et qu’ils avaient fini par se marrer comme des baleines tous les deux à cette idée. La douleur était toujours là, mais elle ne guidait plus sa vie. Il n’expiait plus ses pseudo-fautes.

Harry attira à lui son courrier. La meilleure manière de profiter de son week-end était très clairement de lire la lettre de son mystérieux inconnu…

« _Harry,_

_Je pensais qu’avec le temps, les autorités avaient fini de vous utiliser contre votre volonté. Ils n’ont pas encore compris que quand on vous contraignait à faire quelque chose, cela finissait très mal ? Parce que depuis le temps, ils devraient le savoir._  
Cela s’est mal passé avec Fudge, alors pourquoi pensent-ils qu’ils auraient plus de chance ? Vous aviez déjà un caractère certain à l’adolescence et très sincèrement, même si vous êtes moins vif que durant vos années de Poudlard, vous n’en demeurez pas moins une personne des plus… entières.  
Vous devriez peut-être devenir plus méchant ou du moins le faire en public. A la fin, le message finira bien par passer. Je peux vous aider à mener une campagne de diffamation sur votre gentillesse naturelle. Je suis certain que l’on pourrait monter cela en épingle.   
(Non, je n’ai aucune envie de devenir rédacteur de Une. La presse a été trop cruelle avec les miens pour que je participe à cela.) 

_Harry, je dois vous le dire tel quel. Pourquoi est-ce que votre association ne serait pas pour la rencontre des jeunes avant d’arriver à Poudlard ? Quand je vous lis, vous voulez que les deux dernières guerres ne se reproduisent jamais. Alors, la meilleure manière est d’éduquer nos enfants et cela dès le plus tôt._  
Une des façons les plus simples de les faire se rencontrer serait d’ouvrir une école, mais c’est beaucoup de responsabilité et vous disiez que vous n’en vouliez pas. Par contre, l’avantage, c’est que vous pourriez travailler sur plusieurs choses en même temps, dans le cadre des projets de l’école : l’acceptation de la diversité, la culture, l’apprentissage de la lecture, ... Après tout, les enfants n’ont pas les mêmes blocages (stupides) que les adultes.  
Je vois qui est Luna Lovegood et en effet, de ce que vous m’en dites, elle serait malheureuse de prendre la tête de votre association. Par contre, peut-être qu’elle peut vous indiquer quelqu’un d’autre qui conviendrait. Qu’en pensez-vous ? 

_Vos photographies… Que vous dire ? Je n’imaginais pas que la chemise vous irait aussi bien. Je suppose que vous avez dû avoir des regards appréciateurs. Vous êtes très beau et très désirable, ainsi._  
Je ne pensais pas pas que cela vous donnerait envie de participer à la vie people. Dois-je refaire toute votre garde-robe dans l’espoir de vous voir plus souvent dans les journaux ? Sachez que si vous êtes d’accord, alors je sais exactement quel type de pantalon il vous faudrait. Par contre, je ne vous promet pas une seule seconde de me comporter en gentleman après avoir vu vos photographies.  
Néanmoins, je suis heureux que vous ayez pensé à moi toute la soirée. Et tant pis pour ceux qui étaient avec vous, ce soir. Vous avez été avec moi. 

_C’est… Une sorte de délice de vous entendrez (enfin, de vous lire) me dire que vous avez déjà envie d’avoir une place dans mon lit. J’ai réussi ce qui me semblait le plus dur. Néanmoins, maintenant, vous y faire rester me paraît insurmontable. J’espère que vous serez bienveillant avec moi durant cette phase.  
J’assume d’aimer des choses clichées. Je ne suis pas vraiment sportif, mais cela ne m’empêchera pas de vous encourager, par différentes pratiques peu recommandables._

_Mon cours préféré était les Potions. Cela avait un aspect magique quand j’étais enfant. Aujourd’hui, c’est plus un passe-temps qu’autre chose, mais j’ai pensé un temps à en faire mon métier. J’avais des obligations envers ma famille alors le rêve est resté dans le placard._  
J’ai très tôt eu une certaine rigueur dans cette matière. Enfant, j’avais un maître de potions dans mon entourage et il m’a appris beaucoup de choses.  
Il est mort avant que je ne sois diplômé et c’est peut-être aussi une des raisons qui ont fait que je n’ai jamais suivi d’apprentissage dans ce domaine. Je me voyais mal suivre l’enseignement d’un autre. C’était peut-être une erreur de ma part à l’époque, mais aujourd’hui, je ne la regrette pas.  
Je ne suis –par contre- pas du tout étonné par votre choix. Je crois que les seules personnes à ignorer votre proximité avec Rubeus Hagrid doivent être sourdes, aveugles et exilées sans aucun moyen de communication depuis presque vingt ans. Néanmoins, j’aurais plutôt instinctivement dit que vous préfériez le cours de McGonnagal ou celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
Au risque de me répéter, je maîtrise très mal l’univers moldu. Ce n’est pas vraiment une évidence pour moi. Alors, vous risquez d’avoir un certain nombre de « moments d’arrêt ». Préparez-vous psychologiquement. Néanmoins, je veux bien tester cela en famille l’an prochain, avec les vôtres et le mien. Qu’en pensez-vous ?  
Enfin, c’est dans l’hypothèse où vous ne m’emmèneriez pas à Vienne. Cela doit être… impressionnant. Il doit y avoir une véritable foule. Vous savez que je n’ai jamais participé à un concert ? (J’entends un vrai concert, pas à un récital classique.) C’est quelque chose… Je ne sais même pas exactement ce que cela fait d’être au milieu de tant de personne. Ce n’est pas oppressant ?  
Néanmoins, j’adorerais tester cela pour la première fois avec vous. Cela doit être impressionnant. Est-ce que vous croyez qu’il est possible de danser ensemble dans ce genre de situation ou qu’il est préférable de ne pas trop se toucher ?  
La description de la gagnante que vous me faites donne envie de la voir en spectacle. (Car oui, même pour un inculte comme moi en « choses moldues », les James Bond sont une référence très claire, même si je n’en n’ai pas vu. Par contre, j’ai lu plusieurs des livres à l’origine de ces films.) 

_Si je comprends bien, vous aimez les mauvais garçons ? Il va falloir que je me « mauvais-ifie » un petit peu, alors. Car je reste très classique. Je porte des chaussures cirées et des chemises au quotidien. Je suis bien coiffé, au point où rien ne dépasse. Faut-il que j’investisse dans un blazer en cuir et que je me teigne les cheveux en vert ?  
Serais-je plus sexy pour vous ?_

_Je suis invité à plusieurs des célébrations de la Grande Bataille. J’y vais tous les ans en mémoire de mon ami décédé, mais… C’est compliqué. J’imagine bien que cela doit être encore pire pour vous._  
Je crois que tout le monde a entendu parler de Fred Weasley. Pour son héroïsme, bien sûr, mais… Surtout pour avoir inventé des objets qui mettent des étoiles dans les yeux, de par leur ludisme ou de la magie inhérente. Je me trompe peut-être, mais je me dis que c’est pour cela qu’il aurait voulu être dans les mémoires. Qu’en pensez-vous ?  
Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous fournisse des potions de Sommeil Sans Rêve ? Cela vous aiderait peut-être à vous reposer. Il ne faut pas en abuser, mais cela vous permettrait de dépasser le cap le plus difficile. 

_J’espère que le cadeau que je vous joins vous plaira. Au moins autant que celui de la semaine dernière, qui, je l’espère à sa place de choix dans votre chambre._

_A bientôt,_

_William._ »

Harry reprit l’enveloppe pour sortir le cadeau qui s’y trouvait.

_Quand je l’ai vu, je me suis dit que ce serait parfait pour votre bureau. J’ai glissé une photo d’un lieu que j’aime beaucoup, mais je vous laisse l’adapter à vos goûts.  
William._

Curieux, Harry déchira le papier pour découvrir un très joli cadre photo en boite. Dedans, il y avait l’image d’un immense arbre.  
En effet, c’était parfait. Cela lui ferait penser à son correspondant, sans pour autant étaler sa vie privée au travail. Et… Rien ne l’empêchait de changer la photographie, le jour où ses enfants rencontreraient William…

***

Draco hésita avant de rentrer dans son bureau. Il avait passé deux heures avec Miss Delacour pour décider du programme des cours de français de Scorpius. Il était évident qu’elle était très compétente comme Anilam le lui avait dit, par contre elle était d’une naïveté à toute épreuve.  
C’était plutôt mignon. Il irait même jusqu’à dire rafraîchissant vu son monde où les gens étaient dans la manipulation. Elle lui avait fait penser à Harry dans une certaine mesure. Elle se moquait éperdument –même s’il soupçonnait que ce n’était pas volontaire dans son cas- des jeux politiques et de pouvoirs.  
La partie qui l’avait certainement le plus amusé était quand elle lui avait demandé si cela ne le dérangeait pas que la belle-famille de sa sœur soit les Weasley. Autant dire qu’elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qui l’intéressait en ce moment. Néanmoins, c’était très charmant.  
Il était évident que la jeune femme était exactement ce qu’il attendait : gentille, compétente et cultivée.

En attendant, là, il craignait la personne qui pouvait bien se trouver derrière la porte close de son bureau. Il n’avait aucune idée de son identité, mais… Il n’en demeurait pas moins qu’il s’attendait au pire.  
Se composant une attitude, il ouvrit la porte d’une manière ferme… pour ne trouver personne. Il s’avança un peu plus dans la pièce, sans voir quiconque. Il avait presque l’envie irrationnelle de soulever les coussins et pousser les meubles pour s’assurer de la chance qu’il avait.

Prenant son courrier, il chercha la réponse de Harry. Ce ne fut qu’à l’arrivée de Fury qu’il comprit qu’il n’en était rien, au final. Une tasse de café était posée sur le plateau à côté de sa tasse et de sa théière.  
Il n’y avait qu’une seule personne qui passait outre son manque total d’intérêt pour cette boisson.  
\- Milli… Soupira-t-il, alors qu’il entendit la porte s’ouvrir derrière lui.  
\- Drake, ne paraît pas aussi malheureux de me voir, lui répondit-elle, en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, avant de s’installer dans le canapé. Surtout que contrairement aux autres, je n’ai pas ouvert ton courrier.  
\- Tu devrais donner des leçons de savoir vivre à Pansy, Blaise et Daphné, répliqua-t-il alors qu’il se saisissait de la lettre qu’il cherchait.  
La jeune femme lui sourit, avec un geste d’impatience.  
\- Il faut que tu lises ta lettre pour m’en parler. Hop hop hop ! Dépêches toi !

Le blond secoua la tête, amusé par le cirque de son amie. Elle était de très loin la plus calme et la moins… exubérante de la bande. Pour autant, cela n’empêchait pas pour autant qu’elle soit certaine de ce qu’elle faisait. Au même titre que Pans’, elle avait largement entortillé son monde autour de son petit doigt.

« _William,_

_Je crois que les autorités pensent qu’avec le temps, je vais me calmer, devenir plus raisonnable, plus calme, plus… policé. Ce n’est pas le cas. Bien sûr, je ne fonce plus dans le tas comme avant, je prends le temps de réfléchir, mais pour autant, je ne suis pas devenu un grand sage. Je reste le même, malgré toute la domestication qu’ils peuvent essayer de m’imposer.  
Après, vous citez l’exemple de Fudge. Je crois que les politiques accusent principalement celui-ci d’incompétence et semblent convaincus qu’eux auraient mieux fait. Allez leurs expliquer que c’est le principe même et non pas la personne qui posait problème._

_Que je devienne méchant en public ? Est-ce que vous m’aimeriez toujours si je laissais quelques traces de morsures sur les journalistes ? Ou seriez-vous jaloux de ne pas profiter de ceci ? Je n’arrive pas à deviner si vous êtes amateur de ce genre d’attention ou non…_  
Comme je vous disais, j’imagine votre peau d’une blancheur laiteuse. Alors, oui, les traces de morsure, les suçons seraient largement visibles et j’aime cette idée. (C’est la première fois que j’ai envie de marquer, de posséder quelqu’un comme cela. Nous ne nous sommes jamais vu, mais… Il n’empêche, j’ai cette envie, ce besoin en moi. C’est effrayant, vous le savez ?)  
Vous demandiez plus bas dans votre lettre si avec les cheveux verts et un blazer en cuir vous seriez plus sexy que votre sérieux actuel. Est-ce que ma réponse vous apaise sur votre « désirabilité » à mes yeux ? Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas d’investir dans des vêtements en cuir. C’est une matière qui réveille des envies qui n’ont rien de chaste, chez moi. (Est-ce que vous le saviez cela ou est-ce que je vous l’ai appris ?) 

_Vous savez ce que vous voulez, William, et vous encouragez les autres à ne pas tergiverser. Une magnifique qualité, mais qui n’est pas forcément simple à vivre pour les autres. Néanmoins, je crois que vous avez raison. Une école est la meilleure manière d’aider les enfants à se mélanger._  
Il faudra que j’en parle à l’occasion à Luna, vous avez raison. Elle aura certainement de bonnes idées. A moins que je n’embête Neville Longbottom. Il a un talent inné avec les enfants et il ferait un excellent directeur. Si lui aussi n’était pas aussi occupé et ravi de l’être. Je me demande combien notre sur-occupation à tous n’est pas une réaction à la guerre que nous avons vécue.  
Êtes-vous sur-occupé, vous aussi, William ? Aurez-vous le temps de vous occuper d’un amant ? Parce que je ne voudrais pas qu’on me délaisse après une telle cour. 

_Si vous refaites toute ma garde-robe avec autant de précision et de… Pertinence, mes amis vont finir par se demander qui vous êtes réellement. Je m’en moque, personnellement, et vous ?_  
Néanmoins… J’en viendrais à espérer que vous me croisiez et que je porte les vêtements que vous m’offriez. Car, je n’en doute pas un seul instant, cela vous plairait. Vous êtes un homme possessif, qui ne partage pas, mais qui adorerait me voir porter ce que vous avez choisi pour moi.  
Laissez-moi imaginer la suite. Vous, vous isolant dans votre grand bureau. Interdisant l’entrée à quiconque. Dégrafant votre pantalon, l’ouvrant. Votre sexe déjà dur dans votre main. Je l’imagine large. Votre main, bien sûr. De vous caresser, de vous masturber jusqu’à l’orgasme. Du plaisir de me voir enveloppé dans ce que vous m’offrez, montrant à tous que je suis à vous jusqu’à la part la plus intime de nos vies : le choix de nos tenues. 

_Ma question de la semaine est… Elle est biaisée. Serez-vous là pendant au moins à la célébration du Ministère ? Je sais que votre réponse arrivera après qu’elle se soit déroulée, mais… J’aimerais imaginer que vous soyez là, présent._  
Il est évident que je ferais toutes les célébrations. Le bureau des Aurors me libère de mes obligations pour la semaine. C’est un moment difficile et n’avoir personne à mes côtés est compliqué. J’espère que l’an prochain, vous accepterez de m’accompagner et de m’épauler.  
Est-ce que je vais vous dire combien je suis loin du héros que tout le monde imagine ? Je porte aussi mon lot de faiblesses. Que pourrais-je vous dire sans fausse pudeur ? Je ne suis qu’un homme. Avec mon lot de larmes en cette période, malheureusement.  
Alors, laissez-moi imaginer que vous serez à mes côtés, pour me soutenir, même si ce n’est qu’au milieu d’une foule. Et acceptez de m’avoir à vos côtés, au moins en pensées. Car si je vous demande d’accepter de m’épauler, je souhaiterais aussi le faire pour vous. Cela a l’air aussi douloureux pour vous que ça ne l’est pour moi.  
Mais oui, Fred aurait adoré qu’on se souvienne de lui pour ses farces et ses tours. C’était ce qui le motivait, bien plus que tout le reste. J’ai toujours été convaincu qu’il se battait pour conserver le droit de jouer des plaisanteries à tout le monde.  
Quant à votre proposition de potion de Sans Rêve… Volontiers. Au moins pour arriver à tenir debout le jour de la Grande Cérémonie. 

_Pardonnez ce changement d’écriture. J’ai eu besoin de prendre un moment pour moi et… Revenir à d’autres pensées._  
Je n’ai jamais aimé les Potions. Ce n’était pas ma matière et le Professeur Snape, aussi grand et héroïque soit l’homme, était un piètre pédagogue. Il voyait en moi un homme qui lui avait volé la femme qu’il aimait. Il retrouvait tous les défauts de mon père quand il me regardait. Ma seule qualité était mes yeux, ceux de ma mère. C’était une situation trop compliquée pour que cela se passe bien. Et mon intérêt pour la chose s’en est beaucoup ressenti.  
Mais quand on a une histoire telle que la vôtre avec les Potions, c’est évident que l’on doit les aimer. Et puis, ce n’est pas parce que ce n’est pas devenu votre métier que vous devez fermer la porte à tout cela.  
C’est mignon que vous soyez aussi mauvais en cuisine et visiblement aussi doué en potion. Car au final, c’est la même chose, juste une recette à suivre. Ne croyez vous pas que vous vous bloquez juste parce que ce n’est pas la même finalité ? 

_Il devient nécessaire que je vous emmène à un concert. Peut-être pas un groupe de rock, je n’imagine pas que cela vous conviendrait. Par contre, peut-être qu’un style plus calme vous conviendrait mieux.  
Je suis certain que nous trouverons un concert où nous pourrons danser ensemble. Je vous vois bien danser sur de la pop, vous dans mes bras. Il y a bien des endroits où ce n’est pas une bonne idée, car la société n’est pas toujours ouverte à la différence, mais ce n’est pas le cas la majorité du temps._

_Quant à votre cadeau, vous aviez raison, il est parfait pour mon bureau. Ce sera notre secret que je ne connaisse pas le lieu. Je ne peux plus m’empêcher de penser à vous chaque fois que je le regarde._

_Ceci est un échange de bon procédé. Je vous imagine en porter._

_A bientôt,_

_Harry._ »

Draco regarda le contenu de l’enveloppe, ignorant la curiosité de Milli. C’était une pince à cravate. La partie extérieure était parfaitement sobre et neutre. L’intérieur, par contre, avait un éclair gravé dedans.  
C’était la réplique exacte de la cicatrice de Harry. Une marque qui avec le temps s’affadissait sur son front, mais qui était encore bien présente dans tous les esprits.

\- Alors ? Comment est Potter ? Finit par demander son amie.  
\- Magique, répondit-il caressant doucement le métal entre ses doigts.  
La jeune femme pouffa de rire. C’était plus que mignon. Les autres embêtaient le blond, mais c’était plus une manière de tester sa volonté d’aller jusqu’au bout qu’autre chose. Elle n’était pas certaine qu’il en ait conscience, mais ils voulaient être sûrs que Draco était prêt à vivre les embûches inhérentes à une relation amoureuse avec le Sauveur.  
Elle, elle, le trouvait simplement touchant à se comporter comme un gamin. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de dur et métallique chez leur ami, même quand il était enfant. Là, il était simplement lui-même. Sans aucune entrave.

\- Alors, on m’a dit que Potter portait des vêtements que tu lui offrais… Raconte-moi tout.  
Et le blond de commencer son récit, sans même se rendre compte du temps qui passait autour d’eux. 

A suivre…


	14. 24 Mai 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Bêta :** Sofi-cerise  <3  
>  **Note :** Quand j'ai commencé ce projet, mon objectif était des chapitres de 1000 mots. On en est loin...

Harry eut un sourire assez vague quand le Ministre de la Magie lui fit signe de monter sur l’estrade pour faire son discours. Il n’en avait pas la moindre envie. Il avait envoyé la veille sa lettre à William et, aujourd’hui, Mercredi, il était là, à la célébration qu’il haïssait tant.  
Comme tous les ans, la célébration orchestrée par le Ministère avait lieu à Poudlard, au milieu du Parc. En arrivant devant le pupitre, Harry vit la foule présente. Minerva tenait à ce que tous les élèves qui le souhaitaient puissent venir, pour comprendre ce qu’était la folie. Néanmoins, il y avait aussi un très grand nombre de personnes qui avaient participé à la guerre.  
Harry pu voir tous les Weasley, Luna et son compagnon –Rolf, se rappela-t-il-, les parents de Cédric Diggory. Harry remarqua aussi autour de Malfoy un certain nombre de Syltherins qu'il connaissait plus ou moins bien, ainsi que Parkinson et Dean.

La première année où son ami s’était affiché avec Pansy lors de cette célébration, il y avait eu des réactions assez violentes. Pansy Parkinson était la méchante dans l’esprit de certaines personnes et Dean un héros de guerre qui avait été torturé. Il avait fallu que Harry et Ron interviennent pour éviter un lynchage.  
Depuis, c’était bien plus calme, mais cela n’empêchait pas que malgré tout, le couple ne soit jamais isolé, au cas où les choses se passeraient mal. Ce que personne n'avait prévu, c’est que la seconde année, les Weasley s’étaient placés autour d’eux et avaient défié quiconque de prononcer la moindre remarque négative.  
Ils n’étaient pas proches pour autant –loin de là- mais les Weasley avait fait le choix de donner une seconde chance à Pansy et donc à son entourage. Car ils n’avaient été que des enfants. Si Dean voulait faire sa vie avec elle et côtoyait ses amis, alors ils ne devaient pas être si mal.

Inspirant profondément, Harry commença son discours. Il avait abandonné depuis longtemps les déclarations pré-écrites. Il savait ce qu’il voulait dire, alors il improvisait.  
\- Je vous demanderais d’avoir une minute de silence pour tous les morts de cette bataille, quelque soit leur camp. Cette guerre nous a forcé à grandir plus vite que nous aurions dû, nous empêchant de gagner en maturité dans nos relations. Vous avez eu des enfants qui ont dû se battre plutôt qu’agir tel les enfants qu’ils étaient, instrumentalisés par des adultes de toutes parts.  
Il parcouru la foule un instant du regard.  
\- Personne n’aurait dû mourir, quelque soit son camp. C’est la folie d’un seul homme qui nous mené à cela, mais c’est aussi parce que notre société l’a mis au ban, plutôt que de faire face à ce qu’il était. Voldemort était une menace, mais nous avons choisi de l’ignorer jusqu’à ce qu’il soit trop tard plutôt que l’affronter dès le début.  
Il y avait quelques murmures face à lui, mais personne ne semblait prêt à l’affronter pour nier la responsabilité de leur société. Il y avait juste Dean, en bas des marches du podium, qui l’attendait.  
\- Prenons nos responsabilités aujourd’hui et faisons en sorte que cela ne recommence jamais, conclut-il.

Il adressa un dernier sourire un peu pâle à la foule, avant de s’éloigner.  
\- Mec, c’est pour toi, lui murmura Dean, en lui glissant un pli. Et… Merci d’avoir pensé à tout le monde. Tu as fait pleuré Pans’. Elle est convaincue que tu pensais à Crabbe.  
Harry eut un mouvement de tête ; tout le monde savait que ce n’était jamais un moment agréable pour lui, alors ils n’attendaient pas forcément de réponse de sa part.  
\- Tu lui diras qu’elle a raison. C’est mon inconnu, William, qui m’a fait pensé à lui, ajouta-t-il tout bas.  
Dean lui serra l’épaule, sans rien ajouter de plus, alors que McGonagall commençait son propre discours. C’était le dernier, comme tous les ans. Une fois assis, la main de Ron sur son bras, celle d’Hermione sur sa cuisse, en soutien, il regarda le mot que Dean lui avait donné.

_Je suis avec vous. Toujours._  
Je vous aime.  
William. 

Le brun hoqueta avant de porter la main sur sa bouche pour essayer d’étouffer ses sanglots.

***

Ses proches s’étaient tous inquiétés suite à ses larmes. Herm’ avait été la première à comprendre que c’était une forme de soulagement. Ce qui n’avait pas empêché qu’ils continuent à craindre qu'Harry ne craque nerveusement.  
Il devait présider une cérémonie à 11h00, mais il avait prévu de passer le début de ce samedi avec ses enfants. Il avait besoin de souffler un peu, de penser à autre chose et ses trois petits monstres étaient la meilleure solution à tout cela. Surtout qu’il y avait déjà la lettre de William dans sa pile de courrier. Alors qu’il mis en marche sa cafetière, il décacheta l'enveloppe.

« _Harry,_

_Je voudrais m’excuser de vous avoir fait pleurer, lors de la cérémonie à Poudlard. Par rapport à ce que vous me disiez, je pensais que vous apprécieriez de savoir que vous n’étiez pas seul à ce moment. Je ne voulais pas… Pas ceci.  
J’espère que vous me pardonnerez._

_Votre discours était honnête et sincère. Il était touchant. Et quand je vous entends ainsi, je ne peux que douter que vous soyez devenu plus policé. Vous parliez avec votre cœur et ce n’est pas ainsi que font ceux qui ont perdu leur feu intérieur. Aviez-vous quelqu’un en tête quand vous parliez des jeunes morts ? La rumeur bruisse que tel est le cas.  
Quoi qu’il en soit, il faut que je vous le dise tout de suite, car je suppose que vous avez largement compris que je n’étais pas aux côtés de l’Ordre durant la dernière guerre, à cause de cette éducation qui m’avait fait… Perdre de vue certaines choses pleines de bon sens. (Et là, je viens de perdre l’ensemble du sens de ma phrase). Quoi qu’il en soit, vous êtes l’un des premiers à reconnaître que tous ceux qui n’ont pas été des héros existent aussi. Merci._

_J’aurais presque envie de rebondir sur les morsures sur les journalistes –excellente idée- mais je vais me limiter à la seconde partie._  
Je n’ai jamais eu de suçon. Ni même de morsure. Que ce soit lors de mon mariage ou avant, l’amour ne devait laisser aucune trace. Vous trouvez effrayant d’avoir envie de me marquer, de montrer au monde que je vous appartiens ? Alors, imaginez-moi, ayant envie d’être marqué, de montrer au monde que je vous appartiens. Un véritable tsunami dans ma vie intime.  
Je veux aller en rendez-vous professionnels avec la marque de nos ébats sur mon corps et visible par tous. Alors je crois que vos envies pourraient être réalisées sans aucun problème. Est-ce toujours aussi effrayant de réaliser à deux une envie partagée ?  
Par contre, j’ignorais tout de votre fétichisme du cuir. Est-ce qu’un blazer suffirait ? Ou alors vous préféreriez un pantalon ? Ou avez-vous besoin de quelque chose de plus extrême comme des sous-vêtements ? (Dites moi que non pour le dernier cas, je ne suis pas certain de nous sur ce point). Il y a-t-il une condition sine qua none pour vous séduire en cuir, Monsieur Potter ? 

_Avez-vous eu le temps de parler avec Luna Lovegood de votre projet d’école ? J’ai vu qu’elle était présente lors des cérémonies. Que dit-elle de votre idée ? Est-elle sous le charme et a-t-elle décidé d’abandonner sa brillante carrière sur le règne animal et végétal pour en avoir une sur le règne enfantin ?_  
Je suis comme vous l’avez deviné, bien occupé, mais pour autant, cela ne veut pas dire que je n’ai aucune place pour un compagnon. Je n’ai pas le temps -ni l’envie de le trouver- pour un amant d’un soir. Par contre, j’ai tout ce qu’il faut pour construire une vie de couple. Je suis même prêt à embaucher un directeur adjoint pour trouver le temps nécessaire.  
Le travail m’a aidé –et je ne dois pas être le seul- à tourner la page, apprendre à penser à autre chose qu’à la guerre. Sauf que ce n’est pas ce qui permettra à quiconque de construire une vie familiale et sentimentale. Je ne veux plus oublier la guerre. Je veux regarder et vivre mon avenir avec l’homme que j’aime. Alors n’ayez pas trop d’inquiétudes sur ma sur-occupation ou non. Je connais mes priorités. 

_Croyez-vous que vos amis pourraient comprendre que vous vous fassiez courtiser par un inconnu qui envahit vos placards, bouleverse vos habitudes et vous habille à son gré ? Car si la réponse est positive, je suis prêt à tout faire pour que vous ne puissiez plus avoir aucune excuse pour ne pas porter un vêtement que je vous ai offert au quotidien._  
Quant à votre manière d’imaginer ma réaction… Vous n’êtes pas si loin de celle que j’avais eu lorsque je vous ais vu avec cette chemise. Je n’ai pas pu m’isoler avant la nuit, seul dans ma chambre, mais pour le reste…  
Oh… Oui, ma main est large, mais elle est surtout longue, ce qui l’affine. Si cela peut vous aider à mieux imaginer les scènes qui vous viennent à l’esprit. Je ne voudrais pas briser votre élan créateur. 

_Pour répondre à votre question, oui, j’ai été là à la célébration du Ministère. J’ai été invité à trois autres cérémonies et j’assiste à toutes. Comme tous les ans. J’ai tendance à penser que c’est le moins que l’on puisse faire pour toutes les victimes._  
L’an prochain, si vous le voulez toujours, je serais à vos côtés pendant toute la semaine. Les autres ont tendance à oublier que nous ne sommes que des humains, et que notre statut de héros, de père, de sang-pur ou que sais-je n’y change rien. Vous avez aussi le droit de pleurer les morts, de pleurer face au gâchis de cette guerre et de la folie humaine qui nous a entraîné là-dedans.  
Vous m’avez déjà dit que vous ne pensez pas au « ce qui aurait pu être », mais malgré tout, je suis certain que cette période ne doit pas vous aider à ne pas regretter ce qui n’a pas été. C'est simplement humain. Douloureux et stérile, mais humain.  
J’espère que vous avez bien reçu mes potions de Sans Rêve et qu’elles vous aident à vous reposer en ces jours difficiles. N’hésitez pas à me dire à l’avenir si vous en aviez encore besoin. 

_Je pense que ce n’est pas peu dire qu’affirmer que Severus Snape était un pédagogue tout à fait partial et sans aucune sympathie pour vous. J’ignorais par contre qu’il avait eu une relation avec votre mère. Néanmoins, je crois que je comprends un peu mieux l’homme._  
Je ne sais pas si j’aurais su agir en parfait adulte, face à quelqu’un qui représentait tout ce que j’avais pu perdre irrémédiablement.  
Je n’avais jamais pensé aux potions comme une sorte de recette de cuisine (ou l’inverse). Peut-être avez-vous raison : c’est une sorte de blocage. Je vais essayer cette semaine. Et je vous dirais si cela a finalement marché ou cela a été un échec catastrophique. Si cela fonctionne, je vous enverrai la preuve de la réussite. Mais ne vous attendez à rien d’exceptionnel. 

_Le seul groupe de pop moldu que je connaisse est Abba. Ma meilleure amie est allée voir un de leurs concerts. Ils se servent de chansons pour raconter une histoire. Je trouve cela amusant comme idée. C’est original, en plus.  
Je vous laisserai choisir le concert de votre choix, tant que vous me promettez que vous me tiendrez contre vous tout le temps. J’ai besoin de vous sentir contre ma peau, contre mon corps. Ne me lâchez pas._

_Quand j’ai lu votre phrase d’introduction à votre cadeau, sachez que j’ai imaginé quelque chose de très pervers. La formulation, certainement. Pas mon esprit qui soit mal tourné.  
Mais vous aviez raison. Je porte des pinces à cravate. Et celle-ci est devenue ma préférée. Son envers sera notre petit secret. Je vous porte toujours avec moi._

_A bientôt,_

_William._ »

Harry fit glisser ce qui restait dans l’enveloppe et fut étonné de le voir si précautionneusement emballé.

_J’espère qu’il vous arrivera intact. Je crois que vous en avez bien besoin et j’ai essayé de vous trouver celle qui vous correspondra le mieux. J’espère ne pas m’être trompé.  
William._

Harry ouvrit petit à petit son paquet. Il le sentait vibrer sous ses doigts. L’objet semblait imposant et plus il le déballait et plus les pulsations étaient fortes. Elles se répandaient dans tout son corps. On aurait dit que son cadeau ronronnait d’être touché.  
Le brun manqua de tout faire tomber quand il comprit enfin ce qu’était son présent cette semaine-ci. Son correspondant était fou.

C’était une pensine en obsidienne. La pierre noire était glacée sous ses doigts, mais la magie qui en sortait le transperçait presque. Cela avait dû coûter une fortune à William, mais surtout il avait su trouver qui correspondait à Harry. C’était comme une baguette. Il était difficile de choisir pour autrui. Il fallait profondément bien connaître quelqu’un pour lui offrir la bonne pensine.  
Et c’était intime. Très intime.

Et parfait.

***

Dean aurait dû se douter que l’invitation d’Hermione à prendre le thé en tête-à-tête avait une raison plus profonde que juste « j’ai envie de papoter avec toi ».  
Cela aurait pu être possible, si la jeune femme « papotait ». C’était loin d’être le cas et elle se doutait certainement combien son excuse était peu crédible.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as en tête, Herm’ ? Finit-il par lui demander, lassé de la voir tourner autour du pot.  
\- J’ai vu que c’était toi qui avais donné le mot à Harry. Qui te l’avait fait passé ?

Le peintre secoua la tête. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’était pas étonné de cette question ? Il aimait beaucoup Hermione, qu’on ne se méprenne pas, mais son besoin de savoir –presque maladif- était proprement insupportable quand on n’était pas éperdument amoureux d’elle.  
\- Personne qui ne soit dangereux pour Harry, répondit-il.  
\- Donc tu connais le nom du sorcier qui le drague.  
\- Courtise, la reprit-il machinalement.  
Draco lui avait tellement fait la leçon que c'était devenu un automatisme.  
\- Laisse-les faire, continua-t-il. Tu sauras bien assez tôt qui il est. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c’est qu’il est sérieux et qu’il préférerait une rencontre avec les Détraqueurs que de faire du mal à Harry. Rassurée ?

La moue de son amie valait toutes les réponses du monde. Même si elle était effectivement rassurée, sa curiosité n’était pas étanchée et Draco ferait mieux de s’inquiéter sur le maintien de son petit secret.  
Dean savait reconnaître une femme en mission.

***

La dernière cérémonie de l’année était aujourd’hui. Néanmoins, il voulait récupérer la lettre de Harry avant de s’y rendre. Comme il avait eu le défilé de tous ses proches dans son salon les semaines précédentes, il avait bon espoir d’avoir la paix cette fois-ci.  
Triant rapidement la pile de courrier sur la table basse, il attrapa ce qu’il était venu chercher, avant de tourner les talons et de…  
\- Draco, fils.  
C’était certainement une blague de très mauvais goût.

\- Père… Je vais me préparer. Je serai là dans quinze minutes, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
\- Ce n’est pas le sujet, lui répondit Lucius. J’ai entendu ta femme dire que tu faisais la cour à quelqu’un.  
Le blond secoua mentalement la tête. Aurait-il un jour juste l’espoir d’avoir une vie privée ? Encore heureux qu'il ne sache pas qui était la cible de sa cour.   
\- Elle m’a même dit que l'heureux élu était Harry Potter.  
\- Euh… Hésita-t-il.

C’était tout en haut des discussions que Draco ne voulait pas avoir avec son père. Avec celle sur le sexe qu’il avait eu à subir à 14 ans. La première fois avec Lucius, puis Severus qui lui imposa une redite quelques semaines plus tard. 

\- Est-ce nécessaire d’en parler ? Demanda Draco, avec une touche d’espoir.  
\- Un peu. Que je sache si je dois préparer ta mère à l'idée d'avoir un beau-fils ou pas. Tu connais ta mère. Je vais avoir besoin de temps.  
Draco grogna.  
\- Si tu pouvais un peu mieux articuler, cela me ferait plaisir, Fils.  
\- Oui, Père. Vous allez devoir préparer Mère à cette idée, pour reprendre votre expression, reconnut le jeune homme.  
Il regarda son père droit dans les yeux, en attendant le départ de celui-ci ou la suite de la discussion. Mais rien n’arriva. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à se regarder dans les yeux, dans le plus grand silence, le plus jeune finit par s’installer dans son canapé pour lire son courrier.

« _William,_

_Ne vous excusez pas. Vous n’avez rien fait de mal. C’est tout le contraire, en réalité. Est-ce que vous savez ce que cela veut dire de savoir qu’au milieu d’une foule, il y a une personne prête à vous soutenir ? C’était un jour d’émotion, un jour où mes sentiments étaient forcément à fleur de peau._  
Alors, votre mot a juste été le déclencheur des larmes. En aucun cas il n'en a été la raison. Je n’ai rien à vous pardonner, car vous m’avez apporté une grande joie au milieu d’une peine indicible.  
J’espère que l’an prochain vous serez à mes côtés. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour cela. Pour pouvoir broyer votre main pendant les heures un peu trop longues et trop dures. 

_Quant à votre cadeau… Il est parfait.  
Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire de plus. Comment avez-vous pu trouver la pensine idéale pour quelqu’un d’autre ? Elle est superbe, en plus. Je crois que je vais la remplir avec beaucoup de choses de la guerre._

_Je vous remercie pour vos compliments sur mon discours. En effet, je pensais à quelqu’un. Lors de ma scolarité, j’ai rencontré votre jeune « rival ». Lors de la Bataille Finale, je me suis retrouvé dans une immense salle enflammée avec lui et deux de ses amis. L’un d’eux est mort. Il s’appelait Vincent Crabbe. Je ne crois pas qu’il ait été volontairement mauvais. Par contre, il est évident qu’il était sous l’influence de ses parents et de Voldemort. Une de ces éternelles victimes collatérales des guerres.  
Oui, j’avais compris que vous n’étiez pas du côté des vainqueurs durant la dernière guerre. J’ai aussi compris que ce n’était pas tant de votre fait que de la situation. Par contre, je soupçonne que votre père l’était beaucoup plus de son choix, de ce que vous m’avez dit de lui._

_Vous n’avez jamais eu la moindre marque de vos ébats, de vos amours ? C’est… triste. Quand je pense à nous deux le soir, j'imagine avec plaisir que je me lèverai certains matins avec les empreintes de vos doigts incrustées dans mes hanches, les traces de vos ongles sur mes épaules. Parce que je veux aussi la passion. Pas juste la tendresse. Je veux être le jouet docile entre vos mains certaines nuits. Tout comme je veux vous voir cambrer sous mes attentions._  
Je veux tout, William. Mais pour cela, je risque d’être, comme vous le disiez, le tsunami de votre vie intime. Je veux être jaloux et fier que d'autres puissent voir ces marques. Ce n’est pas toujours aussi effrayant de réaliser des désirs communs, mais nous venons tous les deux de tellement loin que c’est comme sauter directement dans un précipice.  
Non, pas de sous-vêtements en cuir ! Par contre, un pantalon… Vous souhaitez réellement que je pense à vous tous les soirs à venir et cela jusqu’à notre rencontre ? Et pour répondre à votre propre question, j’aime le cuir noir. Et de préférence plutôt proche du corps et pas trop neuf. Il y a un quelque chose de particulier, une sorte de patine pour les pièces qui ont déjà été défraîchies par le temps et le frottement des corps. 

_Je n’ai pas parlé à Luna durant les célébrations. Mais j’ai pu la voir après. Elle adore votre idée, mais pas au point d’abandonner sa carrière. Par contre, elle a un nom en tête pour la personne idéale. Un nom auquel je n’aurais jamais pensé. Lavande Brown.  
Visiblement, elle a changé depuis nos années à Poudlard. D’après Luna, elle est parfaite pour ce rôle. Elle est devenue quelqu’un de calme, de posé, tout en gardant un petit grain de folie. Je crois que je vais lui demander un rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine. Je vous raconterai._

_Vous me rassurez, par contre au sujet de votre emploi du temps. Je suis ravi que vous ayez tout le temps possible et imaginable pour un compagnon. Je veux passer de très longs moments avec vous. Je veux vous donner envie de déléguer une partie de vos responsabilités pour rester avec nos enfants et moi dans notre foyer.  
Vous avez raison sur un point, travailler, travailler dur, travailler trop permet de ne pas penser à l’horreur de la guerre. Je l’ai aussi fait. Et vous savez ce que cela a donné comme résultat sur mon mariage. Je ne referai pas une seconde fois la même erreur._

_Je ne suis pas certain que mes amis comprendraient que vous bouleversiez toute ma vie, m’habilliez comme votre toy-boy. En même temps, je n’étais pas certain non plus qu’ils puissent comprendre que j’envisage plus que sérieusement à refaire ma vie avec un homme. Je ne leur donne peut-être pas assez de crédit. Le jour où vous vous dévoilerez, ce jour-là, vous pourrez m’habiller à votre guise. Cela vous convient ? D’ici là… Amusez-vous bien.  
Cela a quelque chose de fascinant de vous voir (enfin, de vous lire) me donner du matériel masturbatoire, avec un tel plaisir. Les bonnes manières voudraient que je vous offre quelque chose en réponse. Qu’aimeriez-vous avoir ?_

_J’ai hâte d'avoir entre mes mains la réussite de vos recettes. Je crois en vous. Je suis certain que vous allez faire un miracle, comme pour vos potions de Sans-Rêves. J’ai pu dormir comme un bébé grâce à elles._

_Je vais en profiter pour vous poser une question qui me fait penser aux potions. Avez-vous déjà senti de l’Amortentia ? Cela m’est arrivé deux fois. Une première fois durant ma scolarité. Elle sentait la tarte à la mélasse, le bois des manches à balais et des fleurs sauvages propres à la demeure des Weasley. La seconde fois date de cette semaine, dans le cadre de l’enquête d’un collègue. C’était presque la même chose, à l’exception des fleurs. C’était une autre odeur. Celle de votre eau de Cologne._

_A bientôt,_

_Harry._ »

Draco eut un sourire heureux en lisant la fin. Il savait tout le symbole de ce changement d’odeur. Glissant la main dans l’enveloppe, il sortit le cadeau que lui avait fait Harry. Il en sortit un petit pot à qui il rendit sa taille normale. De quoi faire pousser un trèfle à quatre feuilles.  
C’était mignon.

\- Est-ce que la lettre est à la hauteur de tes attentes, Fils ?  
Le jeune homme le regarda un instant avant, de répondre.  
\- Oui. Je vais me préparer, Père, ajouta-t-il.  
\- Et mets cette nouvelle pince à cravate que tu as. Elle est très seyante.

Les joues de Draco s’empourprèrent sous la remarque de Lucius, avant que le plus jeune ne batte en retraite.

A suivre…

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
